


Take My Heart But Please Don't Break It

by Roxis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Also At Descriptions, Angst, Art, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Character Death, Cover Art, Drawing, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Haruno Sakura Deserves Better, Hashirama ships it, Humor, I'm terrible at tagging, Lots of Angst, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Romance, Strangers to Friends, Violence, original jutsu, tobisaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 81,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxis/pseuds/Roxis
Summary: In which Sakura was born a prodigy a long time ago as the heiress to her clan that specialized in medical chakra. Dreams of becoming the best medic-nin with the help of her grandmother. Years later, she suffered a great loss. And she keeps on losing.And when a white-haired Nidaime accepted her to the village hidden in the leaves, she began to heal. Because the title of best medical ninja means little when all her loved one keeps dying.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Tsunade, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Mito, Haruno Sakura/Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama & Tsunade, Senju Tobirama & Uzumaki Mito
Comments: 196
Kudos: 342





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I had this AU in mind for a while and decided to try my hands on it. It will be only a few chapters with the occurring time skips. Sakura also seems to be very much overpowered with what I had planned in mind. Just wanted to express my warnings. Enjoy ^-^
> 
> Also, I know this is a long ass prologue. Just bear with me.

~~~~~~~~~~

She was used to the stares. The low murmurs and rumors from the people at her back. The expectation that was put up. She was used to it all. And never did it bother her, but she wishes how she never had them to begin with.

Sakura Haruno had just finished her task. And just at the young age of 7 was she a damn good healer. But then again, that was to be expected of her. Of her blood and her lineage. The Haruno clan was known amongst the land for their proficiency in medical chakra. And within that clan contained the head and their bloodline, the ones gifted in perfect chakra control. And being of both, Sakura was by no means normal in the sense.

And she hated it. Because it so happened that she was a prodigy. Adding more layers to how she was to be envisioned by her people. 

But she was used to it. Because how else did she grow up? Confined to her room for most of her life, studying the theories and facts of her medical talent and practicing her control on chakra. It didn't help that she lacked social norms, not even her parents were there. They died even before she reached the age of two, her mother on the day of her birth. And being their little heir, she was next in line.

Thankfully, her grandmother took the vacant position of leading the clan, as old as she may be. Claiming that Sakura was to step up when she was of age. No one argued, because no one wanted to face her. Bless the lady that is her grandmother, she was Sakura's only light of hope. And no amount of words can express her gratitude to the elder for taking her in.

She was her teacher and the best healer of the clan. Sharing her knowledge to Sakura in great detail while also fulfilling her role as her parent figure. Because, really, her grandmother had been the only one to look at her as if she were any other woman. Not as the heiress to the clan. Not as a prodigy. And definitely not as a figure. To her, Sakura was her granddaughter. The only daughter to her blood son, Kizashi Haruno, who had terribly passed protecting the clan during an invasion. So she swore to Sakura and her son, that she was to teach her all medical knowledge the clan possessed and to see her rise to the top.

And coming from her grandmother, she had no qualms with it. She was her dear grandmother, so Sakura would listen. Except for one problem…

"Sakura Haruno! Have you finished your daily practice!"

…Kizama Haruno was a brute.

"Yes, oba-chan" Sakura sighed. "I just healed the wild deer you brought back."

She received a hit to the head instead.

"Oww." Rubbing her head, she sent healing chakra to heal the bulge now evident. Knowing her grandmother, this was entirely intentional. 

"Don't speak with that tone, young lady!" Kizama barked. "This one took you 7 minutes longer! Now go outside and practice your ninjutsu! I know you're having trouble with your earth nature."

Her face showed no lack of boredom when Kizama mentioned ninjutsu but quickly changed to avoid another hit. So instead, she asked, "Oba-chan, when will I learn our clan's Cataclysmic-Fist technique?"

In truth, she was just tired of forming a stone fist every now and then. Considering she wasn't trained in their clan's signature technique, the Stone Fist Jutsu was a close substitute for those who are unable or inexperienced.

"Ooooh," The older woman let out a sound, wondering over the thought for a minute or two. "I suppose it's time. You have been practicing your chakra control, I do think you're ready."

Sakura's mouth gaped at her words, "Really??"

She earned another hit. "Did I stutter, girl!? Now pack for travel! We'll begin your training in a few days."

Not wanting to receive a third painful hit, she obeyed her words and dash to her room. Hands still on her head to soothe the growing bulges.

~~~~~~~~~~

The path of destruction was courtesy of her fist. Boulders were smashed, the ground cracked, and she lost count of how many trees were terrorized. Any passerby walking would have assumed all the natural tragedies occurred in this one location, and they definitely wouldn't assume it was caused by a petite, pink head girl and her pink head grandmother.

"The strength is still lacking! Put more chakra into it!" Kizama commanded. 

In one last push, Sakura punched the tree standing in front of her. This one had been abnormally large compared to the others she encountered. Which made it a perfect target practice in her emerald eyes.

And like all the others, this too had been catapulted to the sky. Reaching new heights before it came crashing down to an area as far as nearly a mile from where Sakura and Kizama were standing. Kizama chuckled at the result, while Sakura face-planted to the ground.

She was exhausted, they've been practicing for hours and days without so much as to sleep. Apparently, rest was never in her grandmother's vocabulary. She was a brute through and through.

Luckily, their training trip was only extended for a couple of days from their initial one week. It wouldn't do the clan good without someone leading them, and frankly, there were too many idiots to be left unsupervised for too long. Sakura could only hope their clan wasn't in utter ruins without either of the two. By tomorrow, they'll be on their way back to the compound. Where she can hopefully shut her eyes without any disturbance for a good hour.

Kizama really did make sure she perfected the Cataclysmic-Fist technique down to the core, also adding a few ninjutsu all the while. Though it wasn't all that hard, at least not to a prodigy like Sakura. Storing chakra into her fist was something she learned the moment it was detailed. It was the control over it and the precision that was harder, but she was still able to learn it in less than two days.

And while on the topic, she also managed to ask a few questions from her curious mind. "Oba-chan, why is it that no one has tried to use the Stone Fist Jutsu combined with the Cataclysmic Fist? Wouldn't it enhance the technique?"

The elder woman raised an eyebrow, "Well, some have tried. But normally the stones would crumble when it has wrapped our hands. Since the chakra leaking out would repel the rocks."

"Then why not hold the rocks together with clay?" Sakura clarified, "Encase our hands with the stones then use clay to harden and keep them together? We could also store it with chakra for better impact."

_Now that was an idea._

"Huh," For the first time, Kizama seems baffled, "You can try it yourself then, girl."

At her words, Sakura stood up. Weaving a few hand seals before stones and clay merged with her fist infused with chakra, devastating the ground beneath her at an impressive rate as her punch made contact with the earth.

Kizama had to jump back a few distances away to prevent being a casualty to the boulders heading her way. She had destroyed nearly the entire training ground, save for the spot Kizama was in. She gulped at the terrifying crack, and also to the girl that is her granddaughter standing above the crater. She had not expected her theory to work, thinking it was her child state mind playing off with experiments. But clearly, that was not the case. 

Sakura was smart, smarter than some of the people she'd seen in their clan. That meant something with a clan full of healers. Though they never put that much thought into ninjutsu, so maybe that's why. But if so, how is it that her granddaughter was the first to realize this solution?

"Oba-chan," Kizama was brought back to her, "May I rest now?"

Realizing of her state, Kizama returned to her usual demeanor, "After you've studied your herbs!"

"Okay, oba-chan." 

Kizama sees her figure walk through the forest, in search of herbs she'd always teach her with. And while she wanted to forget the ordeal, the shaking of the ground on her feet made it harder to do so.

~~~~~~~~~~

It was in the early dawn of morning when they left the tent. Their clothes and supplies packed in storage scrolls as the two left for a return home.

For reasons unknown, Sakura was wearing her armor, the one given as a present for her birthday. So being the loving grandmother she is, she joined in her fun. Wearing the clan's armor even when her shoulders screamed she was too old for this.

Kizama's armor was a deep green, the natural color to their clan. But Sakura's was red due to her own being specially made at her request for one. The younger Haruno seemed to have a fascination for the color. The armor was open partly at her sides, seemingly for extra space to move around. It wasn't hard to believe protective garments could be so restricting to movements.

"Are you excited to be home soon, Sakura?" It was on rare occasions Kizama would use her granddaughter's name. But Sakura had been in a joyous mood and she was rubbing it on her.

"Yep!" Sakura answered cheerfully, her emerald eyes filled with excitement, "So that I could sleep all day."

Kizama sent a blow to the top of her head, "Child, do not slack off from your duties!"

She ignored the silent squirm for a moment. When she did not hear a response, Kizama looked back to see Sakura staring at a direction in the woods. Before jumping from tree to tree in a different direction, straying from their path.

Letting out a curse, Kizama followed Sakura wherever she may go. It was sudden, unexpected, and definitely out of character for someone like Sakura to run off without so much as to relay a word. She would have to explain her unprecedented action after this if she could catch up to her. Because unsurprisingly, Sakura was faster than the older woman, hopping with just the precise amount of chakra under her soles to keep her agile. 

Her movement stopped at a tree, Kizama was preparing a scream and a hit before she noticed her gaze focused to the ground. She followed her trail of sight to notice the body of a boy laid down.

"Oba-chan," Sakura started, "I need to heal him, his wounds are scattered all around his body."

Eyeing the girl, she glared at her before giving her a nod of approval. Sakura has always been like this.

A thank you was murmured before Sakura jumped in front of the boy. He seemed odd, or unique she would say. His hair was greyish but he didn't seem old, maybe a few years from her but far from a decade. He wore armor and a happuri with a crest she swore she saw somewhere. And his eyes were red, which so happens to be her favourite and staring directly at her.

"Who are you!?" He alerted her. His hands holding the handle of his sword in a manner that showed he was ready to attack.

"Please relax," Sakura began, raising her palms in an indication that she was harmless, "You are injured and in need of medical care."

He did not relent, "State your name so I know you are not my enemy!"

Sakura sat down on her knees, palms pressed down to reinforce the idea that she would not hurt him. "Sakura Haruno of the Haruno clan. As far as I know, you are not an enemy nor a hostility towards my clan. So may I heal you?"

As he listened to her words, his shoulders seemed to relax. "A Haruno?"

"Yes," Showing the crest embedded on the back of her armor. "I'm the heiress to the clan. So believe me when I say that my medical skills are one of the best."

"And what of your friend behind you?" The white-haired boy asked.

Knowing her grandmother was still on the tree above hidden from view, she wondered at how the boy knew of her presence before recalling that there were sensor ninjas out there. And her mistrusting patient seems to be one of them.

"Oba-chan? She gave me her permission to heal your wounds."

He seemed to frown for a moment, looking up to the trees in no doubt to search for her grandmother before looking back down to stare directly at her emerald eyes. She hears his huff before he inches closer, hands away from his weapon to press to his thighs as he sits on his knees across from her. He's quiet before Sakura realizes he is now letting her work on him.

Standing, Sakura walks behind him, hands glowing in bright green to work on the scratches his body took after what seemed to be a fierce battle. She noticed the lack of blood in the area, and no lifeless body nearby, meaning whatever happened occurred somewhere else.

But she quickly returned her attention to the boy in her view. He looked scared when she first arrived, despite the emotionless expression, like a wounded animal accepting of death after having been hit with a life-threatening blow. And while clans were normally at war with another, she was one to pick peace over bloodshed, no matter how dull that concept was.

She wishes this meeting would support her view later on down the line. Because regardless of who he was, any man volunteering on behalf of their clan to validate her words is a step in the right direction. And who's to say she won't establish connections out of it? Selfish or not, she bores over how little she connection she has with anyone. And Kizama didn't count because she was her grandmother from the moment she was born, so it explains the immediate attachment she has with the older woman. Because she was already family to her.

"So how are you feeling now?" Sakura questioned after having finished her healing.

"Better," He replied bluntly. "I thank you for giving me a chance at life, even though we are nothing but strangers, Sakura-sama."

Blushing after hearing the honorific, Sakura avoided eye contact. "It was nothing, really. Anyone else would have done the same."

No, that was not the case. No one would have done what she did. She can't even think properly. Why is she blushing, she's the heiress to the Haruno clan. The next in line to lead. Why did she react differently when he called her with that title? Was it because he looked attractive to her, was it those gorgeous eyes of his that had expressed gratitude, or was it because her lonely mind wishes this could turn into something more?

She paused her thought, not wanting to continue what she had in mind. "And what is your name might I ask?"

So she is selfish to want something out of this, or maybe it was for diplomatic reasons, in any case, if their clans were to meet again outside of the field.

"Tobirama Senju." 

A _Senju?_ She knew the crest looked familiar. And to see first-hand a boy from the Senju clan, she could understand why they would be feared. He was strong. It was blatantly obvious. From the muscles evident on the young man to the powerful chakra emitting from him. He seemed to be the first to go toe to toe with her. Not that she was the strongest her clan could offer, but she wasn't titled a prodigy for no reason. Her taijutsu and medical ninjutsu were ranked as one of the tops in her clan, and she knew methods of incorporating her medical ninjutsu in battle. Not to mention, having already learned the Cataclysmic Fist, she was more than able to best half the people of her clan. With her grandmother being one of the few giving her a hard time.

Speaking of the devil, Kizama flickered by their sides, having already been fed up with how long she took. That and she feels the incoming chakra. "Are you done with your playdate, girl!? We need to start moving! Someone is approaching."

"Yes, oba-chan," Sakura said, sighing. "How close is this person?"

 _She couldn't sense his brother approaching?_ Was she not a sensor like he was? Then how did she find him to begin with?

"Close enough for you to get a move on!" Kizama scolded, not liking how she was about to suggest for her time longer with the boy.

Letting out another sigh, Sakura walked over to her side, ready to leave before the boy commented much to the older woman's annoyance.

"Will we see each other again?" Tobirama asked.

And Sakura can't help but smile at his question. Genuinely happy that someone else apart from her grandmother was attempting to associate further with her. This could be a start to her life outside of loneliness. 

"Only time will tell. But I do hope our paths will cross once more." She replied before her body flickered out of the clearing.

And in the next second, she was gone. And in her place, his brother appeared next looking distraught.

"Tobi!" The brunette screamed, embracing his younger brother. "I heard you were injured, so I came as quickly as possible."

Tobirama grimaced as he felt the tears drooling out to his face, a snot from the crying child having almost touched his face. He had to forcibly push him out to finally free himself of his iron-tight grip.

"I am fine, brother." He stated, wiping his face wet from tears. His brother's tears.

Hashirama inspected him closer, only having to realize he indeed was fine. But that was not what he was told. He was told of another brother possibly lost in battle, that he was led by the enemy to the forest where he was last seen. Hashirama had abandoned everything to search for him, wanting to at least be there if his brother's time was to come.

But luckily that was not the case, he looked healthy in fact. Not a single bruise formed anywhere where it normally would have. "Were you blessed by the Kami to continue on living?" He asked because Tobirama's state was near to impossible.

Tobirama pondered for a minute before answering. "Something like that."

~~~~~~~~~~

"I swear to the Kami above, child! That heart of yours will be what gets you killed!" Kizama condemned her.

"Then I shall have no regrets." Sakura fired back simply, "I refuse to let anyone die under my watch. How else will I prove to become the best medical-nin to the world?"

Sakura received a hit to the head.

"Child, you still have ways before becoming the best medical-nin!" Kizama raged.

And although the girl did so much to annoy her, Kizama was proud of her. Her heart has shown she is capable of becoming a leader, a reckless or wise one, she's not sure. But she is kind, and thoughtful to the people, and Kizama will ensure her dream lives on and she will be on top. She just wishes silently that she'll still be there when she does make it.

"How long is it until we reach home, oba-chan?" Sakura asked, not reacting to the hit so she doesn't give her grandmother any satisfaction. 

Kizama chuckled at her, "In a day, child."

~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura had expected warm greetings.

She had expected a warm shelter.

Warm food for her starved stomach.

Not the cold, lifeless body of her clansmen.

The pair had reached home not a moment too long ago, their compound in view and the gates were open. But the sight within filled the two with dread and nausea, daring to spill their meals from their gut and cry tears at the spot.

It was a massacre. Nothing more, nothing less.

Kizama wasn't surprised they were a target. But to see so many of her people lumped with pools of their blood, she wished they were in the shadows. The Haruno clan had been prospering, with their knowledge in medical art and fearsome strength, they had been rising. But now they've fallen. Save for the pair of pinkettes absorbing the view.

Bodies littered the street, walls destroyed and blood splattered nearly everywhere. And now in her life, Kizama has never feared anything more than this gruesome sight. And she wonders, if the lifeless look of her people were that damaging, how is her granddaughter coping?

Not well. And maybe she isn't even coping. Sakura fell to her knees, tears hastily spilling from her. And she cries, cries in the dead street of her home. Or what used to be of it. 

And never has she ever felt this alone. She was never close with anyone within the compound, she had her grandmother and that was enough. But her people were still kind, still caring despite whatever her background was. And while a few were demanding of her reputation, Sakura was willing to ignore a few stares and murmurs if it meant that in the end, they would accept her. Accept her to lead them to a brighter future.

There was no future, no more for her clan. And maybe no more for her.

"Sakura, we have to go!" Kizama shrieked. 

Because she knows how news spread like fire. And if it ever came to light that the heiress of an extinct clan was alive, the poor girl might as well have a bounty on her head. But Kizama knows that she is already hunted for, that the attackers knew of her absence, and kami help the poor soul that lays a finger on the girl because they will not be safe from her wrath. Elderly or not.

"What for is there, oba-chan." The sound of her voice, broken and lost. "We've lost everything."

She hadn't even so much look at her when Kizama hit her on the head. Her heart broke at the girl so far in despair. "Child, I want you to listen to these words and listen to them well! I will not repeat this, do you understand me!" She said harsher than intended, but she needed her to listen.

Sakura managed a nod, weeping eyes still locked to the ground.

"The Harunos are strong and resilient." Kizama began, hands on the child's shoulder. "We do not mostly fight, but heal. We save lives. But the biggest obstacle a Haruno faces is to save themselves. Save yourself from grief, sorrow, and despair, because being a Haruno means picking yourself back up. And if you can't stand amongst this, you have no right to call yourself a Haruno!"

And she prays her words were enough for her. Because in the next moment, she runs, pulling her along with their hands holding tightly. Kizama feels her restraint, and she was willing to drag Sakura on the ground with her if it meant she'll live to see another day, but she loosens her protest and joins her grandmother in escaping.

And Kizama knew then and there, that even with her aching heart, Sakura will be just fine.

~~~~~~~~~~

She closed that chapter of her life from her memory, deciding to concentrate with the old woman by her side instead as she coughs groggily. 

"The soup tastes terrible!" She complained.

"The soup," Sakura started, disregarding her grandmother's commentary as she sipped on her meal. "Tastes just fine, oba-chan."

This was her grandmother's recipe, why is she criticizing over something she taught her. Sakura made sure she copied her instructions down to the last details. Double-checked it, even.

"You put too little spice!" Kizama denounced.

"I put just the right amount," Sakura interjected.

"Not for me, these taste buds are getting too old!" 

And she had just about enough of her grandmother's antics. Deciding to follow her commands instead of discussing the outrageous topic even further. Mostly because she was her grandmother, and no matter the hits she sent to Sakura, she knows of the fondness Kizama has for her.

The rest of the reason was that she saved her two decades ago. The time of the Haruno massacre. Sakura was now 27, a full-grown adult, and the twenty years she spent running, it was always her grandmother that's been there. Kizama fulfilled her promise of teaching her all the knowledge the Haruno held of medical chakra and she can confidently claim that Sakura has passed her in every conceivable way.

Sakura was no doubt closer to being dubbed the best medical-nin, and she was proud she had managed to make it happen. And although her reputation is silent, considering not many knows of her well-being, assumed that she was killed along with the rest of the Haruno, to her grandmother she was always regarded as the best. Always have and always will.

Only a handful of people knew of her state, but most were baseless accusations and rumors. Still, it didn't stop them from trying to kidnap her when they find the rumor to be true, so she is to be used for their nefarious purposes. However, they were always good punching bags. For her and her grandmother.

Another set of skills she trained during her run was her ninjutsu and taijutsu. She's claimed mastery over her earth and water nature but struggles a tad bit with her other jutsus that aren't the nature to the two. Her taijutsu was impressive though, having bested her opponents before, at such a young age. She was no doubt a berserker now after given a few years to hone those abilities.

"Here it is, oba-chan," Sakura said, handing the bowl of soup with the added flavor to her grandmother's lap.

She continued with her meal before realizing her grandmother had been uncharacteristically silent. She had not even gazed at her food, instead solely focusing on Sakura, as if memorizing her face in detail.

Sakura had surely grown in her grandmother's eyes. Her hair brushed down, reaching the waist to where the obi surrounds her armor. Her protective covering constructed from numerous plates for the purpose of giving extra coating for protection. Her grandmother had also insisted for her to wear mesh armor underneath her dark suit, stating it was better safe than sorry. As if the multiple defensive layering weren't enough.

And if she thought Kizama couldn't be any more overprotective before, she was proven all her assumptions wrong after realizing that the two were the last remaining Harunos left. 

Sakura and Kizama had travelled to lands in the first few years after leaving their home, in search of any possible Haruno members who could have lived or escaped the decimation. They haven't encountered any living, breathing being with the distinct pink hair of the clan, except for themselves. Which proved her grandmother's theory that the attack was of no coincidence. That total annihilation was the sole reason the tragedy struck.

It scared her sometimes that there was a clan powerful enough to obliterate hers entirely, and cruel enough not to let even the smallest child live. But that was how it all was to be anyways, children losing lives after having been put into battle. Though Kizama mentioned that it was most probably clans affiliating with one another to take on the bigger foe, the tactic was uncommon but certainly used in the past.

"You shouldn't be sparing your time for an old woman like me." Kizama rambled after her long minute stare.

This got Sakura to put down her meal and stare at her incredulously. "Where is this coming from, oba-chan?"

The older woman slumped her shoulders in her response, looking down and away from her granddaughter. "I mean that I am becoming of those close to my age. Useless and a hindrance. You, however, still have years ahead of you."

Sakura would argue, furious at her statement. "You are not useless! And definitely not a hindrance!"

"Grow up, child!" Kizama rebuked. "I am nearing 80. And I certainly won't be here to support you all the way."

Sakura cringes, because it was the truth. Her body was not as fit as it used to be. And just from the simple act of hopping between trees, it required her more chakra just to keep up with the younger Haruno.

"Find a family, Sakura. You can't keep being tied to me." She suggested calmly.

Inhaling, Sakura put down her meal, fighting the urge to wipe away the tears trying to form. Her grandmother has always hated it whenever she cried. So always, she tries to harden her feelings, finding the distraction in anything and everything to avoid whatever emotion was bubbling to the surface.

"I'll be by the river to collect water, it won't take long." She announced.

"You know… There is that village north from here. The one everyone has been talking about."Kizama mentioned as if completely ignorant of her statement. 

"Konohagakure?" Sakura specified. She had heard of the news. The construction of a village meant to end all wars and battles between clans and to greet one another with nothing but simple smiles, and not weapons or traps. "What of it?"

The older woman pushes herself from the bark of the tree, taking in a more stiff posture. "Moving in seems... nice. No more fights, no more alert, and no more sleeping on the ground. My back hurts."

It was something neither the two mentioned before. And Sakura thinks of why now. The village had been formed for more than a decade. So why is it that her grandmother had brought upon the topic now. But the more important question was why did Sakura only thinks of seeking a home now. 

She already knows the answer to the latter. Because she does not believe it exists, a village filled with clans and no war. No fights for territory. No fights for a claim. And no fights for the sake of it. It was a tale seemingly told to children to ease the pain when they sleep.

But she was not about to fight her grandmother for it, saying instead, "I'll think about it."

"Don't think, child! We move there and I can die peacefully and you can find yourself a worthy suitor."

_And here it comes._

The topic her grandmother has always been pestering her about.

"We've been doing fine all on our own, oba-chan," Sakura said annoyed, taking her turn in disregarding whatever her grandmother mentioned. Though for her case, it was the topic of finding herself a partner that she always ignores in particular. "I refuse to believe joining the village will do us better."

And as accustomed to her since she was a child, her grandmother had hit her on the head. Always constant with her strength that Sakura had already prep in the accurate amount of chakra to heal the swell.

This was the usual. And she was well ready for the usual fit her grandmother throws at her before she sees, in a sharp second, a paper-bomb-attached kunai landing on the ground just in between her and Kizama. 

She reacted instantaneously, adrenaline kicking in and she grabs her grandmother to jump out of the blast and landing on another clearing far from the explosion. It takes no brains to realize they are under attack. So Sakura scans the area for their sudden attackers, concluding a total of around 30 people surrounding the pair of Harunos.

They made themselves known. Jumping one after another, encircling her just in the center of their formation. One man shorter from the bunch stepped to her line of sight, cackling maniacally. "So it was true! There was still a Haruno all this time!"

Grimacing at her situation, Sakura stepped back. Her grandmother just behind her, hands spread over in a form intent on protecting the older woman.

"If you know what's good for you and the old lady, quietly come with us and your lives will be spared."

Taking no care from the man holding a pair of kunais after his cliche speech, she picks up her grandmother piggyback before punching the ground hard. The land destroyed and a few of their assailants shaken up and she sped off from the area, trying as much to gain distance.

It didn't help with the extra weight of her grandmother, but in no circumstance was she letting the woman run on her own, much less left behind. But she can hear the group trying to catch up, so she jumps faster, kicking a tree behind with her strength to launch at her pursuers. 

It slowed them down. But not by much. 

"Sakura, let me down."

She lets out an unamused sigh, not wanting Kizama to play the hero in their dire situation. "As if."

"Fool!" Kizama exclaimed, "You can't care for me and take them on all at once. Let me find a safe spot and you can handle them.

Her motions stopped at her grandmother's words, because never would she suggest Sakura to pick on the fight. Regardless of age, she mostly volunteered on taking the brute of a fight, stubborn no matter how much easier Sakura could handle their situation. And how much dangerous it was for her in regards to her age. But not now. And Sakura realizes now, how crucial this was if she was letting the younger fighter take on the challenge.

And she didn't spare a second to consider her choices, dropping her grandmother down with ease and caution so she may seek shelter from all this. Admittedly, and she would never claim this again, her grandmother is a liability and by taking her off the equation, there was no reason for Sakura to hold any restriction.

Quickly, Kizama left her with whatever speed she can maintain. And Sakura squares up as she goes back at her chasers.

They came to view and Sakura gave no time for idle talks, speeding up and she put her fist straight to the chest of the first man upfront. Sending him colliding with a few trees behind and knocking the wind out of him, already unavailable for combat. She noticed the hesitant stares of the rest and pitied them for a moment, it was the common look she'd encountered with her past kidnappers, the look of high disturbance when realizing their attempts wouldn't be as easy. So she weaved a single hand seal and had her fists wrapped with clay-covered stones.

Sakura wasn't kidding when she said she'd learn to excel in her primary chakra natures, her perfect control in chakra also a contributing factor, having learned and utilized most of her jutsus down to a few hand seals. 

Attacks were sent one by one, her enemies sending off a barrage of punches and kicks in a well-planned pattern. But it was no problem for Sakura, having dodged the onslaught without much difficulty, also using her stone fists to parry the swords that were meant to strike at her. It was well over a few minutes that she still was unscathed, save a few scratches that made marks on her armor, that Sakura decided for a counterattack. An uppercut was sent straight to the jaw of her next attacker, sending him up to the sky before he came crashing down. It would be surprising if he would survive that, considering he was hit with both the strength of her stone and cataclysmic fist. And he had fallen headfirst to the ground.

Next was Sakura constructing a hand seal of her water style, before gallons of rushing water were sent straight down to the enemy, trapping a few of them in her liquid ball. Then sending a lightning-charged stone fist to the water, electrifying the lot of them inside. 

The first real hit to her was an immediate attack from behind, fortunately, her armor decreased the impact to cause her to stumble a second before turning completely and obliterating her offender with a kick raised high and enhanced with her chakra. By this point, she'd already beaten a couple of the goons, causing slight fear on the remains. Which she used favorably to defend on their now weaker attacks.

And while Sakura is kind to the core, she would not let any of them survive, for fear that she will be known and her grandmother endangered. So she kills, bashing a few more of their skulls and sending rosters of her ninjutsu at the rest.

In the end, she remains standing amongst the pile of corpses and bodies smashed to the ground. Blood sprayed on her clothes and their surroundings but wasn't the least bothered by it when she weaved a sign and created a bowl of water that washed away the claret fluid tainting her.

She healed the small scratches and minor bruises that managed to inflict her, but nothing damaging was shown. Kizama was to be thanked for having trained her in combat all those years, and a few more people who were inclined to teach her. Friends of her grandmother, she guesses, who were kind and willing enough to keep their secrets and are masters of their nature. And all her teachers, which included Kizama, were also capable of training her in taijutsu.

So even if Sakura is primarily a medical-nin, she is never to be underestimated in a clash. An idea that never seemed to enter the heads of her assailants.

Work done, she jumps to start searching for her grandmother. Returning to the spot she had left her behind, she frowned when there were no telltale signs of the woman nearby. Wondering if she had gotten farther than usual, she scours the land with her chakra, trying to pinpoint where exactly her grandmother was. It was a few distances away until she managed to locate her presence.

But her blood ran cold. Because _more_ than one was detected.

So she advances further into the area with agility, hoping and praying that she made a mistake in her little examination. That her grandmother had safely secured a spot for her to rendezvous. That she annihilated all the enemies and none had managed to pursue her grandmother.

She wasn't mistaken. And she made sure of that when the view of three men came to be. Standing around the lumped body of her grandmother on the ground. 

And she never wanted so much to make someone suffer than right this instance. So Sakura flickers to one of the men, grabbing his neck and raising him above. He let out a deathly shrieked as Sakura crushes his neck and slams him to the two others.

They both fell on their arse, one stilled completely in fear and the other tried forming seals. She wasn't about to let that happen, quickly wrenching his hands and compressing them with her strength. The last she heard of him was the loud snapping of bones mixed with the man's screams, right before Sakura breaks his lungs with a jab to the chest. 

All that was left of them was the trembling man crawling backwards away from the pink head savage. "Stay away!"

Sakura did not heed his words, walking closer to the wounded man to place her hands on his face. She denied his request for mercy, crushing his face just beneath her palm. And it was after her crazed bloodlust, that she remembered of her grandmother's state.

And with her calling forth medical chakra to her hands, she rushes to her unconscious relative. Analyzing the injuries and she covers her mouth in disbelief, Kizama had too many life-threatening injuries spread all across her body, yet she remained breathing so there was still a chance. Right?

"Don't even try, Sakura." Kizama coughed, blood spilling from her mouth in great quantity mixed with her tears. "Too much blood is lost."

"Be quiet, oba-chan!" Sakura fumed, tears of her own starting to well in her eyes.

The truth is that she knows, but she's in denial. That she will now lose another part of her heart. And it hurts, more than what she can imagine or ever will imagine. The pain of losing a loved one will forever remain a curse to those who are left breathing, and Sakura has lost too much. But at any moment now, she will be dealt the most agonizing she has received.

"Why!?" She repeats it, over and over again. Not even sure who it was directed to. But it was repetitious. Why were her parents taken? Why was her clan taken? Why was the woman she loved dearly about to be taken as well? And she'll keep asking, be it the kami who receives it or just a reminder to her that she is still alone in this world.

In this world that is so emotionally draining for her.

"It seems like my time is up."

And Sakura wanted to scream. More than anything at the unfairness of it all.

"Please, oba-chan! Don't leave me! Please, just don't leave me here! I can't lose you too!" 

"I am sorry, child," Kizama said, caressing her cheeks. Wiping the few tears that fell. "I wish I could stay longer."

And the words that left her mouth before the drop of her hand was the last push to Sakura's struggle to not break in tears, to stay strong for the woman in death's doors. "I'm proud of you, Sakura. Take care."

She passed on. And not even the smile on Kizama's face could heal the stab to her heart. And so she asked, in front of her, Sakura whispered if it was fine to cry. Her dead response was the answer. 

So she cried and let the tears fall and out the piercing screams that could be heard miles away. Because just this once, with her grandmother in her arms and blood dripping, it was okay for her to cry.


	2. L Is For The Way You Look At Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reunited once more after all these years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer than expected but finally managed to finish it. :) enjoy

He almost wishes he could teleport out of there. With the constant exchange of bickers at one another, his hands would momentarily linger between his kunais, the ones marked with his formula to allow him to traverse long distances. But he dies down his irritation, his team did not deserve such cruel treatment. No matter how their noises bother him so.

"Stop wiggling so much, it's uncomfortable."

"Oh, by all means, Kagami. I'll be glad to drop you off my back." The Shimura dared, it's been nearly 4 hours of having to carry the Uchiha at his back.

"Great. Hiruzen is better built anyways."

"Don't lump me in this," says the young Sarutobi. "Though thank you for the compliment."

"Could you guys shut your damn mouths!" Koharu complained. 

It's all the strength Tobirama has to not abandon them. But the Uchiha of his team was injured, unable to keep up with them from the fracture of bones on his lower half or even simply walk. And so he stays.

But he can't continue with their quarrel.

So he halts and lands on the ground. His team following suit. "We'll rest here for now."

In succession, each individual collapsed to the ground, muttering praises to the Kami for allowing a moment of their time to breathe. He watched the scene unfold, shook his head and sat down. Not a moment too soon and Tobirama skims the area for any indications of chakra signatures following them. Just because they've traveled safely for four hours did not mean they are free from the harm of their enemies.

They had been in battle, not the least bit surprising with the shinobi war raging on. 

"Find some herbs for Kagami to ease the pain." Tobirama stands, finally confirming that they are alone.

"And where are you going, Tobirama-sensei?"

He pauses for an excuse. "A walk."

Because all he needs is peace under this turmoil. Coming back from war was never easy, his past hood did not need to emphasize on it. And any moment of tranquility is another opportunity for him to let his mind drift off. To let go of piled stress and accept serenity. He admits this is how he occasionally comes up with his techniques, with a calm mind that is thinking of possible theories.

This 'walk' of his was mindless travel, as mindless for someone like Tobirama could be anyways, observing nature around. He loathes to admit, due to how strange it was for it to be a penchant, he became fond of the trees around him. This was after the passing of his brother and his label of the Hokage title, the surrounding plants reminding him of Hashirama dearly. He felt a connection with the brunette ever since, the white-haired Nidaime keeping a bonsai tree stationed to his office.

His brief stroll pauses when he steps foot on a puddle. Except it was blood.

His mind cleared in the split of a second. Upon his realization of danger nearby, he discovers the land to his side cluttered with bodies. Fortunately, none were from Konoha. Seemingly bandits, Tobirama concluded. He notes the land itself was also a calamity, neighboring trees wrecked and the earth formed cracks, it didn’t settle his uneasiness upon closer inspection to the bodies. Some were beyond recognition as if their attackers had not been relentless.

He heightened his sensory after that, searching for the people who were held accountable. Because whoever they were are roaming nearby the village. In a day's travel, they would reach Konoha, and if his fears were correct and they were sent by another village, this might result in tragedies. With the lack of a Hokage and his team of jōnins, the village had less power to defend against an invasion.

A signature was picked up and the Senju darted forward. Hiding his chakra signature in case whoever he was heading towards were also skilled in sensory. He arrived in mere moments, settling on the trees nearby to remain unseen.

The sight was not what he expected.

Tobirama sees nothing but a woman clad with blood-soaked armor standing on a river. He senses the area again and nothing but her was within his radar, confirming this was indeed the person who he sensed originally. But that would have meant she was the only individual who had done the damage. Or had there been others? No. The blood was still fresh and he would have picked up their signature.

But unlike the feeling of disquiet he felt not too long ago. He was now feeling… _nostalgic._

Her armor was similar to that of a clan, one in particular that he had met once in his lifetime, because due to unfortunate circumstances they were gone. Her distinguishable pink hair was no different. 

But her eyes. Her gorgeous emerald eyes. There was only one who he'd known to have them. She was unmistakably _her._

And yet she was also different. Her eyes tell the story of a battle-worn woman, not surprising if it weren't mixed with the aggression of her stance. It felt like lashing out when she catches a fish and slices it to serve her meal, the grip on her kunai tight and her jaw clenched. But it's the last bits of her look that entails her grief when she stares at seemingly nowhere and face contorted. And maybe that was explanation enough that this woman was different from the one he knew. But he knows, just knows, or maybe a hunch, that this woman and she all those two decades were the same.

He hides more effectively when she steps out of the river onto the land. Now more than worried about becoming caught by her as she sat down, the back of her armor facing him with strands of the hair covering her form. Smoke was seen and fire was made, her small hands hovering the fish she captured over the flame. And now he wonders what to do. Where would the transition come for him to appear next to her without alarming any danger, because if the destruction was her cause, jumping in may prove to be dangerous. Or what should he converse with, maybe ask who she was for confirmation or should he introduce himself. He was all too distracted before the flicker of someone to his side.

"Tobirama-sensei!" It was Hiruzen. "There was an aftermath of a battle, are you alri-"

"Lower your chakra." The hokage interrupted. 

He did after following his teacher's undisturbed gaze on the woman below. 

"Who is she, sensei?"

He's not too sure. And for a moment, he wonders if the rumors of a healer from an extinct clan were true at all. Because they were just that, rumors with little to no fact or proof. But now he's tempted to find out.

"I know you two are behind me. Come out."

To say he was surprised at the declaration wasn't the least bit exaggerated. He thinks she's bluffing, not moving an inch from his spot and following her demand, Hiruzen doing the same. Because how else were they detected when their chakra is hidden to the point of nonexistence. But she turns her head around, her green eyes bore into the two men. She wasn't pointing blanks, it was a serious accusation, a case proven right when a kunai was launched just in between him and his student.

"I said come out!." She ordered.

Seeing no other way around, they landed before the pinkette. Tobirama's crimson eyes gazing down at the crouching woman, who does the same with her emeralds. She stands abruptly, taking her stance in preparation for self-defense. 

"We mean no harm!" Said the man to his side. Hiruzen hovering his hands above as a sign of peace. "We just saw the aftermath of a fight and wondered if you were involved."

"And what if I am!?" She barked back at him.

"Then we would have to assess if you are a danger to our village." Tobirama cut in, hands folded. "Because if you are, then we would have to eliminate you."

He let go of the thoughts he held not too long ago, weighing that this method was the best way to go about. Knowing that his student is not aware of his past and the woman apparently not having remembered him, but then again, he can't be too sure she was even the aforementioned person two decades ago.

Her body posture seemingly relaxed after his threat, odd that she was not the least bit concerned of her current predicament. Green orbs roaming between him and Hiruzen in a recurring motion. There was heavy silence before the audible sound of a sigh gave it away.

"Then you can relax," Her hands rested to each side, eyes closed to unwind after the impasse. "I've no interest in involving myself with your village."

She drops to sit sluggishly. Continuing her meal with no care for the two men still looming over. Though she eyes Tobirama carefully, her brow raised in slight curiosity and head tilted a little to the right.

"So were you?" Hiruzen caught her attention as she faces him once more. "The one to do all that destruction?"

Her posture changes into that of a lesser good mood. Back straight, jaw clenched, arms folded and the twitch of the eye, a look of irritation at the mention of what is presumably her battle. Or maybe something she witnessed. He doesn't know, but her demeanor did not help calm the tense atmosphere.

She isn't answering, ignorant of the question as she bites into her cooked fish.

The slight disregard from her troubled him more than he thought it would. Maybe due to the lack of self respect she has towards him, but could it be that she might be clueless of his position, not understanding he is one with huge authority. He sees no headband from her, or anything that marks where her loyalty should go, so that could be it.

The call of his name took everyone's concentration with the appearance of a young woman. Koharu looking exhausted but in trepidation.

"Tobirama-sensei, it's Kagami," She spoke tremulously with the addition to her panting. "Something's wrong."

Tobirama worries. He spares a brief look towards the pink head of the bunch who is looking mighty unenlightened with a small dose of confusion. And while he really wants to question more on her background, the look of lessen care on her face concluded to him that she is not from his past. His version would have stood and asked for participation, he knows her to be caring in their short meeting. This one was sitting idly. So he leaves her and speeds to where his student was.

Upon arrival, others were surrounding Kagami, helpless and confused with nothing to do. He inspects the suffering man, laid on the ground and breathing in a weak pattern.

"What happened!?" Tobirama strides to the man, kneeling down while Hiruzen and Koharu walk to where the rest of his team sided.

"We don't know," The Akimichi muttered, a bit of fear noticeable from his tone. "We fed him some vigor parsley and he was grimacing not too long ago.

"Let me take a look at him."

Everyone paused promptly at the sound of her. The Senju looked behind, to see the pink head woman had followed them.

~~~~~~~~~~

She shouldn't be doing this.

She _really_ shouldn't be doing this.

But damn her if she was ever going to let someone suffer in pain, except the people attempting to abduct her, or at least that was what she concluded from the brief notification of the white-haired man's subordinate. She listened to them passively, concentrating too much in her hearing, even with her face showing no interest, she listens. She wants to punch herself when she pursues them, her grandmother would have done so for her.

Weeks passed after her sudden passing, she spent the first week crying uncontrollably, missing the presence of the woman always beside her. She spent the second trying to stand, recovering from her loss. She had moments of her disordered aggression by then, punching trees and kicking the ground, lacking of chakra, however. She was not about to give any intel on where she was located and can be located. The third was spent trying to get used to her situation, she was now alone. Actually alone. 

The end of that week had more people discovering her and she showed more than just merciless attacks. Her punches were deadlier, and much more bone-crushing, quite literally. But she couldn't care less, they deserved it. And she thought another fight was about to break against the white-haired stranger. But his companion seemed genuine when he clarified that they were not meant to kidnap her.

 _A breath of fresh air,_ she thought. 

But there was something with the stoic man before her that Sakura couldn't help but admire him so. A sense of familiarity she never felt. 

But he left after hearing the news, the other two of his people following him. And she doesn't know what possessed her to chase them from behind.

And now she's offering her help. Even with the numerous weapons pointed at her.

It came as no surprise they would be wary of her. Especially with two of them knowing what she had caused. So she gives no alarming movements, simply stands there and readies herself for an explanation, or possibly an attack.

"Lower your weapons," The man with crimson eyes spoke, "Healer, examine him."

Sakura flinched back a bit. Uncertain of how he knows of her occupation. But she did state she wanted to help, maybe he just connected the dots. Regardless, she steps closer to her patient after the retreat of their armaments, a few sending glares of disapproval. She ignored them.

The man has trouble breathing, she concluded when seeing he inhales irregularly. She places her palm on his forehead, feeling his temperature rising. He's profusely sweating, a tinge of saliva drooling from the corner of his mouth. Sakura knows of these symptoms, learned it the hard way when she was a child.

"May I see the herb you fed him?"

She sees them look at one another, contemplated at her request before one gave her the sample, the woman with her hair tied to a bun.

Sakura muttered her thanks, inspecting the small plant and noticing its significant features. An added bonus for safety measurement, which cringed a few of the people observing her work, was nibbling the small produce, the slight taste of bitter touch on her tongue. She knows what's wrong.

"You gave your friend the wrong herb," Sakura stated, reaching for her sack of antidotes attached to her obi. "The herb was a Mandra Apiaceae, which is poisonous. Not surprising, it's a common mistake, this and the Vigor Parsley always had similar features. You can tell the difference between the two by their taste, the apiaceae is bitter while the other is sweet. Also, you can notice their distinct appearances from-"

Her chatty interlude pauses at the glances she's received, not those of condemnation, but dare she say, fascination? She always had a talkative habit, something she grew up with when she was told to recite herbs and their functions by her grandmother. A tendency she excuses herself for, something she decided when others weren't able to absorb too much of the information she was spouting.

"Luckily," She started, wanting to end her rambling before it goes further. "I have a cure prepared."

She reaches into the tiny bag, pulling out a pill to which Sakura examines if it was the correct one to counteract the poison. Because if not, there would be no effect at best and deteriorate his condition at the worst. And the last thing she needs is more people hunting her down.

Reassured that this was the correct antidote, Sakura supplies the poor man her cure to swallow, green hands emerge as she decides to check on his body for further injuries. 

"You also seem to have fractured your knees and ankle, I'll have to repair the damage."

"You can fix bones?" a question popped up.

Sakura looked upon the shinobi who'd ask, he wore glasses and a frown, not sure if it was directed towards her or something he'd constantly do. She didn't mind either way.

"It's a procedure I've done numerous times, yes."

"Are you not going to consume your own pill?" Another question. This being from the woman who'd given her the sample. "Wasn't the Mandra-whatever herb poisonous?"

She let out an answer as her chakra work on the bones of her patient, returning it to its original state with a resounding crack that winced one or two of the people. "I only administer a small dose, the effects of the poison should only give someone a mild headache with a quantity that low."

Another crack when she works on his ankles, this time flinching mostly everyone including the person she's working her chakra on.

"Besides. I've been exposed to all, if not, most poisons for nearly my whole life. My body developed immunity for them. Now…"

Sakura moves to the front of his patient, her admirers moving away to give the knowledgeable woman space. Squatting down and letting out her hand, Sakura lets out the smile she reserves for her patients and anyone she's working on.

"Can you try to sit upright, Kagami?" She recalls his name being called, so help her if she was wrong because it would be damn embarrassing. "I have my arm for you to hold on to."

She sees his efforts, hands of his twitching so often from the pain still lingering, but he managed to hold her. And Sakura heaved him upwards to aid the man in recovery. His grimace was clear on his face from the sudden movement, but he wiped it off after a few seconds.

Raising a brow, Sakura sent the man a questioning look. She never liked it when her patients played through the pain. For all she knows, they could worsen their injuries, and she knows that's the majority of the people she worked on. "Do you still feel pain?"

"A little," He answered honestly, much to her relief. "But it doesn't hurt as much as it used to."

"Good." She uttered, attaching her sack to the obi once more. "However, I would recommend you to refrain from any strenuous activity. Which means no taking on missions."

His face frowned almost immediately at her advice, clearly discontent with the mere thought of being pardoned. "But-"

"You should also be confined to your village." Sakura continued before he got a word in. "I can't have you jeopardize your health by going outside to the dangers of enemies or wild animals."

"But-"

A loud boom echoed in the silence of the forest, and beneath Sakura were cracks on the earth causing slight tremors on the land. She was still crouching when it had happened, giving rise to the people surrounding the two utter confusion and fear. Even the man with the happuri had reacted in complete surprise. She may have overdone it, simply by letting out her chakra to scare the man disobedient of her orders, but the look of horror from her patient tells she may have done it just right.

Her chakra was still leaking around her, forming what can be seen as pinkish-red aura emitting from the woman. She carried on her act, tilting her head and smiling devilishly at the person she was facing.

"I'm sorry, did I stutter?"

The line sent the man goosebumps, hair on his surface rising and his skin crawling. He'd felt like he saw flashes of his past right before his eyes, and it took every willpower he could gather to simply commit to shaking his head.

She was not satisfied until she got an answer. So she maneuvers her head beside him, her voice deepening to follow through with her ploy. "Did I make myself clear?"

His body shakes in fear at the woman-turned-shinigami. And she notices slightly at the other people staring at her with similar expressions.

"Y-yes, ma'am." She hears his answer. Content he managed to say it. _Now was that so hard?_

"Good." She reiterated.

Sakura retreats from her still quivering patient and composed herself from the chakra that leaked, returning her to her former state as a normal kunoichi with medical knowledge. That can also cause earthquakes. And perform jutsus of high caliber. And punch mountains. Okay, maybe not normal, that word had gone out the window the moment she was born.

Eyeing her surroundings, she watches the silent gaze of the team, neither trying to move near her. Some even stepped back. Looks like Kizama had taught her a thing or two about scaring other people, something Sakura associated with her short temper.

Sakura walks over to the white-haired stranger, his subordinates moving away to clear the path for her. She thinks it's a bit pathetic, leaving the man in charge with no protection. But she has no killing intent towards him. Just a vague understanding that she's met him somewhere, she's sure of it. But she can't recall, and knowing him or not does not change the fact that she has to leave soon. Staying in one spot is too dangerous for her.

Her movements stopped just inches from the taller man, she noticed just now the marks that made his face. Two on either side of his cheeks just below his eyes of red and one on his chin. _Peculiar._ But she won't spare another minute to admire his face. Time is of the essence. 

"As his superior, please make sure he stays away from missions and any other taxing activities for about a week. You can improve his diet as well, and please make him-"

"You're not staying?" He interrupts her abruptly. 

She admits the question caught her off guard, was he also familiar with her? No, he was simply just asking like how a commander worries for his ally.

"I'm sorry," she answers quickly from her shock, "We're nothing but mere strangers. And seeing that I have healed your friend, I have no reason to stay behind."

It was fast and concealed, to the point that no one but her would have noticed it with how close they are. But she swore she saw a look of disappointment, or something similar to it. And just as he opens to speak again, a presence was felt before she erected a stone wall covering the two.

~~~~~~~~~~

He was wrong.

She was the same, and maybe because he never really knew her. But it's the same compassion she shared with him all those years ago and the one she shared with Kagami. And she might not remember, but he did. It was the day he almost lost his life had she not intervened. And it will forever be engraved in the forefront of his mind.

So imagine his utter loss of words when the subsequent news of her clan's genocide hit him. He isolated himself in his room, even avoided training to his father's surprise. It was eventually Hashirama that got him out of his melancholy because surprisingly, he let out his burst of outrage, the one with words and not punches.

He admitted letting go of what he bottled up was a weight off his shoulders. Easier with his brother as well that had stayed to listen intently on his rant, casually sliding a joke that earned him a feeble punch. It came as no surprise Hashirama would quote that his younger brother had missed a chance at love. 

It wasn't like that. He was just grateful. 

So seeing his savior standing face-to-face, breathing and talking with him. He felt all sorts of emotion; comfort, astonishment, perplex, relief. It took him effort to not release it upon his face.

But she was about to leave, so he'd asked to stay. She calmly rejected, and he was about to ask again before her hands formed a tiger seal and constructed a mud wall beside them.

He'd realize she was shielding them from danger. As the wall crumbled from the crash of a boulder that came flying to them. He's alarmed now, and so was his team with the exclusion of Kagami who was still sitting down, as he grabs his kunai before the arrival of a small group of ninjas. Headbands marked with the Iwagakure symbol.

It was strange, only a handful of people no more than a half a dozen were there. Not an army, especially in a war. That was until he heard a part of their discussion.

"Is that her?"

"Green eyes, pink hair and red armor. Definitely, take her alive."

This was in regards to Sakura. What had she done? His eyes roam to her side, watching her calm exterior in the face of imminent danger. He might add that she had a look of annoyance. Was she used to this treatment?

"Tell your team to run. This has nothing to do with you."

He heard her whisper, but before he could voice an argument, his personal squad had surrounded the pair with Torifu and Danzō staying behind for Kagami's protection. It seems they had the same thing in mind, they needed to stick together at all cost.

A few of the stone shinobi grimaced, clearly not expecting the backup of the leaf village. However, it did not deter them from their goal, and killing a few leaf ninjas would seem to be a bonus, considering how a few of them jumped to lunge on Kagami and his two guards.

And just when Tobirama was about to make an attack, a giant water dragon had bombarded with the aggressors from above, smacking them to the ground like gushing waterfall. It remained intact, the dragon, not breaking and propelling itself to the remaining ninjas, managing to hit a few more along the way.

"Thank you, sensei!" Kagami shouted.

He just stood frozen in absolute confusion. "That attack was not mine."

And he was right. Because looking back at the pinkette with her hand seal, she was directing her attack towards the enemy. The colossal dragon crashing into one shinobi in particular, pinning him with the intense pressure.

To do so without a water source, he was fairly impressed. Up till now, it seemed to have only been him to create water out of nowhere, and with great quantity as well.

Tobirama came back to the present from his fascination when the sudden yell of "Jump!" was caught in his ear. Sakura was already in the air, dropping with a fist held back and ready for a blow. The Nidaime flickered out of her way, grabbing Homura with Hiruzen to Koharu, even Danzō and Torifu hoisted Kagami away. Her arm extended and collided with the land, and the battlefield turned wreckage as cracks and holes formed the ground. Everything was in shambles, and the lucky shinobis who weren't crushed with boulders sent their way fell to the fissures below.

It was fortunate he and his team weren't on the receiving end of her monstrous strength. Tobirama watches his team with jaw-dropping awe palpable in every single one of them.

He found himself being the only one to step within her vicinity, others were stunned. "You handled them all."

"I mentioned this was my affairs and not yours."

And he could understand why. They would have been deadweight to her. Save for himself who looks to be her equal, and maybe Hiruzen.

"This wasn't the first?"

She shook her head. "Although this was the first time a village had sent orders to capture me."

He registered the sound of footsteps approaching, his team behind him with Kagami able to walk now, even with his face twitching every so often with each step. She was deep in thought to look at them, nibbling her thumb as she thought of every reason.

"It seems that a village other than yours is aware of me. I'm not sure how," she sagged her shoulders, defeated. She really should have left them, now she has two villages with information about her. "I'm sorry but I must leave now, take care."

And she turns before his arm grips her wrist, she recoils at the touch and he loosens the tightness. She was about to leave again, and damn him if he was about to lose her once more.

"We can help."

He sees great surprise, her eyes searching his to look for clues of any lies. The shock was not only limited to her, he felt the same look coming from his squad. "I'm sorry, but I've been doing fine on my own. I don't need help."

"There is a war, and if a village knows, so will others. And you will be hunted by all for your talents. Integrate with Konohagakure and we can guarantee your protection. You will be under our care."

She snaps her wrist from his hold by then, turning to leave. "We're strangers, I don't understand why you're so insistent when the clear answer is that I don't trust you."

"I'm just repaying my debt," he huffs, deciding to finally let it out if she was this adamant. "Sakura Haruno."

Her whole body instinctively froze at the call of her name. And she twists suddenly to look if she misheard. Her eyes widened with her pink brows raised, mouth open to close and open again at him. "How do you know my name!?"

He didn't answer, letting her figure the answer herself. It was a brief moment and she stepped back. She had never shared her name with anyone apart from the people her grandmother had asked for help. And she was sure she had never shared it with a man of red eyes and white hair. No one. None except for…

It dawned on her to who she had met.

Their paths really did cross once more.

"Tobirama?"

He simply nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~

"We should check for any enemies nearby."

And in a move mirroring each other, Sakura and Tobirama touched the ground in sync to rummage the lands. She observed his puzzlement at her act.

Their camp was set in a clearing of the forest close to the borders of Konoha, but it was decided that they will rest for the night. Dinner was made from Sakura's generosity, having initiated on cooking their meals with the rest of the remaining supplies she had on her, insisted that it was fine since she was offered a home and it was the least she could do.

She wasn't even a member of the village yet and she had already mingled well with Tobirama's crew. His team found it easier to talk to the important figure once her mask was open and what was left was the kind and friendly woman that she is. It came as no surprise they would be at awe with a Haruno sitting near them, even **cooking** for them. Their wonder was at a different level when Tobirama told them that she was the heir to the renowned clan, and Sakura told them to not pay attention to details.

Supper was prepared and in the end, Hiruzen and the rest were left delighted after their divine meal, claiming that the pinkette's dishes were the best they had. She just said that she added her knowledge of herbs to enhance the flavour, and unlike his squad who had chowed theirs like a pack of wolves, Tobirama was actually savouring his meal when the question popped up.

"I don't sense anyone within 750 metres of us. So we should be fine." Sakura started.

"I thought you weren't a sensor?"

It came from the hokage himself. Sakura's turn for a surprise was when he had revealed himself to be the hokage of the leaf village right after his brother. She didn't even know he had a brother.

"I'm not."

And for the umpteenth time today, everyone was staring at her. She hopes this wouldn't be the usual 

"I send my chakra to the surface of the land, which lets me analyze anything my chakra touches. I may not be a sensor that can scour at bigger distances, but it does have its perks."

"Such as analyzing traps, hidden paths and people concealing their chakras, I assume." Tobirama finished for her. 

"Exactly," she chuckled in surprise when he understood her. "Though, it is not recommended. The technique is demanding and I only created it to compensate for what I lack compared to other shinobis."

"As it would require near perfection in chakra control. And a high amount of chakra if you want to scour even further."

It was practically just her and the Nidaime conversing with one another. The rest not even putting an effort into trying to engage in the discussion that was only meant for intellectuals.

"I've always had perfect chakra control." She said, though not in any way that showed she was boasting. "Being an heir gave me that. My clan also had massive reserves of chakra, but it was after my 20 years of spartan training with my grandmother that I had increased mine to a tremendous amount. I think she stated that I had the highest out of our history."

"Spartan training?" Homura cut in. 

"I would even say that it was ruthless, attempted murder on her part." Sakura shuddered. "The insanity of that woman, she made me carry a boulder every day that was 3 times my size."

Their laughs were unexpected but welcomed. Not having anticipated to trigger reactions from the comment she made, but it was nice. Hearing a laugh was nice. She can't even remember when she laughed last. The only one to not join their hilarity was Tobirama, who bit down his seasoned salmon. And a bit of Danzō who tried to hide his amusement.

"Well you are strong, aren't you?" Hiruzen added.

"I was 9 by then." Sakura managed a small giggle. "and she made me only use a tenth of my chakra reserves"

"If I may ask something personal." Kagami taking his turn in questions. "How was a clan as powerful as yours decimated?"

Oddly enough, she didn't mind the actual personal question, a topic she figured would come out since she is in fact a part of that historical clan. Even with the scowls sent to the Uchiha from his teammates.

"Well, I should clear something up." Sakura began, "The Harunos aren't actually powerful."

They find that hard to believe with the actual presentation she displayed of what 'powerful' meant.

"My clan sought knowledge, not severed heads. Particularly, information regarding medical chakra. This is due to my bloodline possessing unique chakra made for healing; Our chakra capabilities for medical ninjutsu are more potent compared to outsiders, so it requires less of our chakra usage. Theoretically, a member from the lineage could heal an army and still have half their chakra reserves."

She's rambling again, but they wanted to know more. If their complete focus on her wasn't already a dead giveaway. 

"My father had guised the clan to be powerful, a move that instilled fear in other clans and caused the demise of my own. Meanwhile, my grandmother had taught me how to battle, something she decided when my father passed. The clan needed protection, only a few could battle, it didn't help that we were also small."

"How did you survive?"

Sometimes she wished she didn't. It would have been easier to die, so she didn't have run away from it all. But had she done so, her grandmother would have beaten her senseless in the afterlife. Kizama wouldn't accept that idea from her.

And maybe things will turn around for the best, she's met Tobirama again. To her surprise, he'd still recall the day of their meeting. If his question was meant to feed his curiosity, then she might have mistaken that worried tone he had when he asked.

"I think I was targeted specifically." she theorized. "Everyone was killed. All the knowledge we held were burned. If the clans wanted extinction, they could have taken me away as well. But they had plans, it seems I was to be made a slave to the clan that captured me. Fortunately, I made it out fine."

She ends the one-sided conversation, there was nothing more to say. Sakura had spewed mostly everything she knew, which was a risky move on her part. It wasn't clear if it was her habit of talking or if she had trusted these people in the hours they met. One person had her trust, and that was better than nothing?

She's not sure. And Kizama would have hit her for being indecisive of it.

~~~~~~~~~~

Their return was by no means quiet. It was as if a parade was in order to welcome back their leader and his group of jōnin. And she admits she was out of her element, walking in through the gates with cheers shouted in every direction.

But then came the looks, she thinks it was towards their hokage, but one glance at them and she realized they were fixated on her. It's not every day they see their leader bringing back a woman clad with armor. And though she got used to the stares sent from her clansmen, this was an entirely different feeling. Whereas her clan was filled with those of people who know her position and provides a decent amount of respect, this one was of people who glared at her with curiosity and maybe an ounce of wariness.

Or maybe it was her look? Something she presumed when she noticed the few blushes clear as day within a few of them.

They walked faster after that.

And made it to his office, left alone when Tobirama dismissed his team to their interest in returning home to their respective family. Her conversation with him afterward was of her own home and job as a new member of the village. A forehead protector was given to her which she donned as a hairband. It was another minute of discussion before she felt the approach of two presence in front of the door.

They heard the knocking. And the door opened to reveal a woman with striking red hair tied in buns. She wore a white kimono with an obi surrounding her waist, she looked older than Sakura, but her beauty was exquisite. And in her arms, was a smaller person, who had a look of pout with her blonde hair.

"Unbelievable!" said the redhead, "To come back from your battle and the first thing you do is lock yourself in office."

It was then Sakura understood she was addressing Tobirama, who rolled his eyes in response. 

"We're at war, Mito" his reply was nonchalant. 

"Which is why you need to be spending more time with her." The woman gestured to the small child.

Was this his family? 

"Granduncle!" The child shouted as she practically jumped to Tobirama.

Wait, _granduncle_??

"Hello to you too, Tsuna."

Was she hearing things or did he just give a tired sigh? At his own grandniece.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself," Sakura turns to the redhead. "Mito Uzumaki. The little one is my granddaughter, Tsunade Senju."

Mito let out a hand, Sakura shook it. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

Now it was her turn to be surprised. Not that she was new to it. Everyone had it when she told them she was a Haruno.

"A Haruno!?" She exclaimed, locking eyes with Tobirama who gave her a nod to testify. "My word, that is excellent news! I assume you'll be part of the hidden leaf?"

Her enthusiasm was not a lie, Sakura can tell that she was happy with the idea of having her in the village. Which calmed her down, given what had happened not more than 15 minutes ago, it was a nice change of pace. But more than that, she felt flattered someone was this joyous with her.

Sakura suddenly felt a bump from her back, realizing that Tsunade had a hold of her.

"Are you really a Haruno?" she asked with adorable little eyes, "The one with really cool chakra that can heal?"

She gave a small nod. And Tsunade felt like she saw the universe in her eyes.

"I want to become a doctor when I'm older, like from the stories of the Haruno. Can you teach me how to?"

Touched by the comment wasn't even close to what Sakura was feeling. She looked between Tobirama and Mito, both giving her a nod and Sakura lifted Tsunade and carried her away from the office to spoil the child rotten.

"How did you find her?" Mito asked when the door shut. 

"She helped Kagami when he was poisoned. Also wiped out a team of shinobis after her."

"Okay, so how did you convince her to move here?"

He pauses for a moment, but ends up answering her question. Mito was family, there wasn't a need to hold the information from her.

"We're old friends."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Remind me why I have to do this again?"

They were in the waiting room. Awaiting her announcement.

"Seeing that you are skilled in combat. I've put you as a field medical-nin for my team. Allowing you to travel into battle, and to do that you need to be ranked a jōnin. Which is why you'll be facing off against one to prove your strength."

Subsequently, the only words she registered from Tobirama were her and his team. Wait, she was being placed in his team!?

She repeated her thoughts as words left her mouth.

"You are a remarkable kunoichi, an intelligent woman, a master healer, a powerful asset. Why would I **not** want you in my team?"

Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach. Was he always one to share praises? 

_"And…"_

It was so low she almost missed it. "And?"

A moment of silence fell between them. He crosses his arm and looks away, closing his eyes as he mutters his words.

"...You're a valuable ally."

She doesn't know if it was the red marks or if she really saw a tinge of red creeping his cheeks. Sakura giggles a little at his effort to admit it. A bit exaggerated in her opinion.

"If you wanted to spend more time with me, you could have just asked." She joked. And she changes the topic before he could react. "Does anything go with this match?"

It took a moment for the Nidaime to compose himself in front of her. "Yes, you can use anything as long as one forfeits or is knocked unconscious. And in your case, the latter is more likely to happen."

"Any time limit?"

He looks at her intently, _what is she planning?_ "Yes, but I doubt the match will last more than 3 minutes."

"Maybe I can finish faster if you give me details of my opponent."

Tobirama paused for a minute, _is this a challenge?_

She sees him weighing his options before opening his mouth. He agrees to the challenge.

"Ibuki Mitaro, civilian and jōnin." He starts the specifics, "He charges without a plan in mind, but he is very skilled in kenjutsu and taijutsu. His ninjutsu is decent at best and so is his genjutsu. He prefers close combat."

She nibbles her thumb as she processes her thought, a habit he noticed from her anytime she was lost in her mind. Almost a minute passed before she could give her answer.

"3 seconds."

The Senju made a face. One filled with shock and a mix of skepticism. He'd expected a logical answer, not one where it seemed to be randomized, and then it hit. She never tries giving false assumptions, they were always on mark. And this realization made him sweat.

"Care to wager?" She dared.

He wonders of his chances at winning. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well if I'm correct," She pokes his chest with a finger. "I eat dinner at your place. Lets me spend time with Mito and Tsunade."

"Is this even about us?" he asked, before realizing that would have insinuated something else entirely. He berates himself in thought.

Fortunately, the idea passed her head.

"I can't help that your grandniece loves me more than you." She chuckles.

And it was true, because ever since their meeting, the blonde seems to become attached to her, figuratively and literally. She spent a whole hour not releasing her grip from Sakura's leg when she said she was about to leave, the pinkette had to promise her she would visit Tsunade more often to relinquish her hold. She didn't need to, her strength was already an answer enough, but even she became attached to the 4-year-old.

"Fine." Tobirama followed. "But if you're wrong then I'll like to request your help with paperwork."

Nothing more was said after, just the silent handshake of agreement between one's terms. Her name was called not long after.

They both went to their destination, he leaves to his quarters that oversees the stadium while she stands center below. A proctor to her right and her foe standing in front of her. She sees him blinking excessively at her with a doubtful look, walking beside the proctor to whisper in his ear. He was a terrible whisperer, she caught hold of what he said.  
"Is the pretty woman really my opponent?"

The proctor nods and Ibuki let out a sigh, walking back to his position to stare at her. He gives Sakura a wink.

"So what's a gorgeous lady such as yourself doing here?"

Oh _Kami,_ he's a flirt. Tobirama didn't mention he was a flirt. Why is he a flirt?

"Would you like to wager our match?" Ibuki mentioned out of the blue. 

This is karma isn't it, Sakura thought.

"If I win would you like to have dinner with me?"

Definitely Karma.

"Oh, I already have dinner planned with someone." Sakura answered cheerfully, hiding her cringe.

"Pity. Maybe I should sing songs of love and-."

"A dinner is fine!" She interrupted him, preventing her ears to listen to his last few words.

Now he wasn't by any means hideous. Really, he's not. He's really not. Just that Sakura has a little preference on who she would like to get closer to. Not in the romantic sense, she's not sure if her heart is ready yet to handle love after Kizama's tragic death. But she does want to get closer to him. And he so happened to be overviewing her match soon.

She enjoys his company, even with just meeting him again a week ago. He was the first to want to know her, the first outside her clan that trusts her to heal him, the first to invade her mind, the first to understand her way of thinking and keep up with her, the first to offer her a place where she could start calling it home slowly. She wants to repay him someday, and maybe by joining his team, she could. 

"Excellent!" Ibuki shouted in response. "And what would the pretty lady like?"

"To heal you afterward."

"I guess this means it's a win-win situation for me." He cheered.

Oh, if only he knew, he had no chance with her to begin with.

They closed in, and the proctor asked for confirmation between the two participants, stating the rules of the match. She ignored it, having already read it a few hours prior to her match. And as he raised his hand up in the air, signalling the beginning, Sakura prepared her stance and Ibuki with his sword, his hand came down with the yell of a start.

**1...**

Ibuki comes rushing towards her with speed she managed to predict and add to her calculations. His sword was raised to slice her top.

**2...**

His sword swing with both his hands handling the grip, putting much of his power into the attack. Sakura ducked low in reaction. Mere seconds before his blade would cut through her, pulling an arm back as she infused it with her chakra for her own attack.

**3!!!**

Her punch made contact with the side of his chest. It was filled with such power he was skyrocketed to the wall. But not enough that the damage would kill him. Screams were heard as the impact resulted in the wall forming a huge crack, scaring her audiences as some moved back a row or two from their seats.

The proctor examined Ibuki after his shock recovery, noting that he was still alive and just unconscious, which declared Sakura the winner. 

And she wasted no time speeding to Ibuki to repair his injury. Her hands were already brightened when she made it to him and she lets her chakra do the work. He was pulled from his unconsciousness soon as he was done being examined, looking between himself and her and the crack on the wall behind him.

"I lost, didn't I?" 

She gave a nod, apologizing as well for not joining dinner with him, even if she had no qualms for not attending. Ibuki assured quickly that it was fine, and let a medic that was on standby carry his shoulders as he walks away. _She must have wounded his pride, at least he wasn't moody about it._

"It seems he got off easy compared to me."

Sakura didn't miss the disappointed growl within his voice behind her, but she could do little to ease him. A deal was a deal. And Tobirama just had to deal with an evening of the pinkette at his place, possibly causing mayhem with that grandniece of his. His only hope would be for Mito to control the damage while he works on dinner for the four.

The pinkette just had to show Ibuki up, didn't she. Though he had it coming with his flirty remarks at her, Tobirama irritated when he had done so. They were supposed to battle, teasing wasn't in any way shape or form a method of fighting. But there was something else, something that sparked when the pinkette had agreed to his conditions of their bet. He shouldn't have worried, he knew she'd won. So why was it that he felt bothered when she said yes to dinner over his own? It calmed him when she'd stuck with her words to end it 3 seconds flat.

But now they have an audience, that somehow managed to fill the stadium when this battle was announced, that looked upset they went their way to watch something that ended seconds after it began. And not wanting to put any more jōnin, because he guarantees none would want to take the offer, he volunteers.

"Care to have a match against me?"

Her face aghast, "With the Hokage?"

"I don't see why not." Tobirama pressed. Selfishly, he wanted to see her strength, it was different if he was the target than the witness.

"And our wager?"

"This won't tamper with what has been decided. Regardless, I'll still see you this evening."

When she exhaled and her shoulders sagged, and the small cursing that escaped her lips, he'd knew he won. Following that was a nod from her and the call of the proctor to explain their change of plans.

Sakura cursed inwardly when the proctor had practically yelled of her match against him. How did it get to this? It was just supposed to be her and Ibuki. How did this escalate to fighting the Nidaime? The leader of the village. 

Needless to say, the ones who were walking away came back to their seats to watch the full view of the match, on the edge at the announcement to see their Hokage fight. 

It was too late to back out now, might as well make the most out of this.

So she jumped back to her position, he did the same. And she let out a sign that covered her hands in stone, combined with the usual clay to keep them intact. They both nodded when asked if they were prepared, and the proctor signalled the match to begin.

Instantly, she punched the earth beneath. The added strength from her stone fist managed to destroy the entirety of the battlefield immediately. She would not make it easy for him.

To avoid the destruction, Tobirama sent chakra to his soles, and he had jumped to the nearest wall for him to stand. He'd safely escaped her strength, this one being so much stronger than before due to the molded earth encasing her hands. She would give her all this match, so it would be fair to do the same.

He weaved a seal and came out the wall of water. It was monumental and he sent out blast after blast of water bullets aimed at her.

They were fast, so she reacted quickly, sending chakra to the ground so an earth wall of her own formed for cover. It wasn't a problem for her to perform hands seals even with the stone covering her fists, having solved that problem simply by lessening her seals with her perfect chakra control. Which she guesses was something Tobirama had not expected with the creation of the wall.

But he came prepared, as the sight of him appearing next to her caught Sakura off guard. He sent a kick to her head, which she avoided just in time but fell at his quick spin attack to her legs. Tobirama went to hold both her wrist, he captured one but failed the other and was hit on the head with her free hand. Her kick came next, this one also enhanced with her chakra and he went straight above, before poofing into smoke.

She was stunned at the result. _Had she been fighting a clone? It seemed so real._

Though she had no time to rationalize what had happened as 3 more clones appeared in all directions. She stood quickly and confronted them head-on, managing to avoid most of their kicks and punches that were sent at her. One had a kunai, which she disarmed instantly by holding his wrist and pinning him down. He poofed to smoke as well when she sent a punch to the back of his head, destroying the ground along with it. 

The last of the two had lunged forward, and just as Sakura was about to batter, they both turned into liquid of vast amounts and trapped her in a massive ball of water. Then came a hit from her back, and she'd realize Tobirama was in with her and moving in water, at great speed too. Knowing of his plan, she let out an explosion tag before he could get another hit. It ignited and burst the bubble of water from the inside, launching her to the ground but managing to land perfectly on her legs. He was out as well.

Had she not done that, Tobirama would have continued his assault in all corners with his fast mobility in water. And she had figured out before he even executed the plan. _Clever woman_

Deciding to fight fire with fire, she weaved a seal and water emerged to form what Tobirama is all too familiar with, and he did the same with his. Soon appeared two water dragons of great size and power, both crashing at one another and not backing down at the fight. Both were equal. So it came to the two crashing to the ground and leaving torrents of rain. He remained unmoving, and she found that odd. So sent chakra to the ground for a quick check.

She sensed it, but was too late to react when a geyser came from below. Sending her to the sky. But she sees the opportunity, she constructed a sign once more and her legs were encased with stone as she dives down for an axe kick at him. He threw a kunai, which she deflected with her own toss and she was inches from him before he disappeared. Her kick destroyed the ground even further it created an earthquake across the field and all around. Had he been hit, it would have been devastating. 

She sends chakra once more and finds him on the other side of the arena. _How was he suddenly there?_

Their fight halted when they heard screams from the audience, the resulting blow had shaken the stadium, some of their pillars had begun to collapse. Tobirama and Sakura nodded, her jumping into the balcony to punch the pillar when it was mere moments from dropping to the bystanders.

"Saku-chan!"

She heard the call of her name and turned quickly to see Tsunade behind her, with a beam falling right above. She snatched the little blonde quickly with one arm and the other to deliver a tackle at the beam breaking down.

"Kami, child what are you doing!?" She scolded the blonde in her arms.

The 4-year old let out her pout again, "I was scared."

Not wanting to be angry at the child, because it's not like it was her who wrecked the stadium, Sakura carried Tsunade in her arms and looked around to see the Nidaime shielding the rest of the civilians with his water technique. She caught sight of Hiruzen and the team, motioning them to come to her. 

"We need to minimize the damage, get the civilians out of here, call me if there are any life-threatening injuries and be careful of the collapsing roof."

And on cue, the ceiling just above had crumbled and was falling straight down. Sakura sighed and let out another punch. _Curse her luck._

The team split, leaving Sakura with a petrified Tsunade in her arms, grabbing her armor and shoulder pads with a vice-like grip. Sakura let out her calming chakra to alleviate her from her fears. She needed to find Mito if she was here.

Sakura exited the stadium, and found everything at disarray. People were panicking, kids were crying, and the whole shinobi forces were loitering about. And trying to get a few words in was useless with the commotion and the mess of the situation.

So Sakura flared her chakra in the midst of panic, gaining the attention as people look towards the woman of tremendous power. She died it down when she had full concentration. "Anyone with injuries, line up so I may heal you. As for the Jōnin shinobis, get back in to help the Nidaime. If anyone is missing, consult it with any genin or chūnin available."

And to make sure they listened, she flashed another wave of chakra, the glow of red seen from her figure. This sent people moving, this time with clear orders of what to do.

A line formed of people hurt from the calamity. Though none were serious, just minor scrapes. So with her free hand, not busy carrying a weeping child, Sakura healed one after another with ease as she walked by the row. They each looked at her as if she was a divine goddess, sent to help the injured with her comforting and rich chakra.

She reached the end of the line when the uproar of the incident had calmed down. She sees Tobirama once her task with healing is finished and he walks to her with an air of tiredness surrounding. 

"It seems you had things under control."

She takes that as a praise. "Practice. You would know what I mean being the heir to the Senju and all."

He shrugged. Leadership was an important trait to have for a successor of the clan. He thinks she would make a great leader, albeit a scary one.

"It was unfortunate our match didn't finish." She teased.

"Perhaps it was best it did."

Unless the total destruction of half the village was within their agendas, then yes, it was absolutely best they stop their fighting.

His ruby eyes linger on her form departing from the area, claiming to find his grandniece her grandmother after having poured quick apologies over how devastating her punches had affected the arena and to its people. On the brighter side, none were seriously injured –she had made sure of that– and he thinks this power should tip the scales in their favor within the war.

Now with her by his side. 

~~~~~~~~~~

He dreaded his time in the kitchen. The abundance of herbs and kitchen supplies laid on the table did little to calm the mild irritation, it was worse when the steaming pot was overflowing with boiling water for the poached eggs.

In his defense, time in the war he had as a child led him away from interests his mother had prepared before her death. The food his family had after was sustenance, lacking of the love like the ones his mother had always put when making them. She joked once that she would love to see him open his own restaurant, he apprehended the idea but didn't show to look complying for his ill mother. 

And he hadn't had a meal so reminiscent of his mother's until he had a taste of Sakura's. It tasted almost identical, maybe better, his mother had a fascination for herbs as well and used it constantly given the supplies. 

Tobirama would love to have the pinkette take over. But that wouldn't be fair, he's a man of his words.

No matter how horrendous the smell of his overcooked salmon was. 

"Please tell me we won't be digesting that in a couple of hours."

Came the view of the redhead with the pinkhead holding his grandniece like how he saw them last. And if Mito wasn't not at all slightly offended by the thought that her granddaughter had loved being carried by Sakura more than him and Mito combined, he was sure she sulked in her room at the compound. No matter how much grace the Uzumaki has.

"If our dinner worries you, I can be…" he trails to find the word. "Innovative."

As if the thought of ordering takeouts from the Akimichi clan wasn't present in his mind since the beginning of his journey in the kitchen. He could ask a few favors from Torifu.

"For _our_ sake," Mito emphasized, "There better be improvements. Anything better than... _this._ "

She gestures her hand in a spinning motion at the abomination presented on the table. Then takes Tsunade from Sakura's arms, proceeding to go outside at the child's insistence on staring at the fishes in his pond. Even that sounded better than what he was doing, but he dismissed the temptation of escaping cooking for him and his guests. Lest they go starving.

But really he could just flicker to the Akimichi. That's still a viable option. 

And Tobirama didn't feel the closure of the last of his guests who had not abandoned him until her hands were prying his fingers from the wooden spoon he was gripping.

"Cut the carrots for me, will you?" Sakura said as she took the spoon from him. "And can you replace the water from the pot while at it?"

She walks to the station of herbs and starts organizing them, probably on which are to be used for cooking. He rolls his eyes before following her instructions, letting the chef of the group take her charge. While all forgetting that he was tasked to do the work.

"What of our wager?" he asks as he grabs the knife and cutting board. 

"Hm?" puzzled Sakura, grabbing a mix of spice to taste. "I never mentioned you were charged with cooking our meal, that was what you assumed. You've already fulfilled your part of our bet the moment you let me in."

He felt like an idiot. He was never given kitchen duty, and to think he spent so long on thinking what food was to be prepared for his guests. Not to mention the actual process of creating them.

She was to be blamed for the wastage of ingredients in his bin threatening to break free. And in understanding, she laughs at the tower of garbage and promises the irritated man she'll make it up with dinner.

So when Mito and Tsunade had returned with the blonde's hair being wet for reasons Sakura will never ask – the bulging on her head already made it clear to Sakura that there was a part of her grandmother in Mito – the pair were delighted with the high-quality buffet ready on the table. All courtesy of Sakura and her assistant.

Sakura will never say out loud about how counterproductive Tobirama could be in the kitchen, as much as she struggles to laugh at the mere thought that he would carelessly mixed salt with sugar. He didn't check the labels, he defended earlier. But Mito could give an accurate guess at who was responsible for the heavenly taste of poached salmon in her mouth. And it definitely did not come from her brother-in-law. 

As for Tsunade, she couldn't care less on who made what. The little one would eat just about anything. 

"So what business were you two doing before this?" Tobirama engages in a conversation when they had all finished their meals.

Sakura draws away her attention from Mito who was discussing what to do with Tsunade when she would be gone in a matter of days to Uzushiogakure, Sakura said she could volunteer to babysit the child. "Mito-sama was teaching me Fūinjutsu."

"Because Sakura- _sama_ wanted to learn my Strength of a Hundred Seal." Mito points out the honorific. Because they just had a discussion where she was told to just call Mito by her name. Sakura rubs the back of her head.

Tobirama inquires as to why she wants to learn the powerful technique. "You already have a tremendous chakra pool. Not to mention you are strong, with or without use of your chakra. So how come?"

"Well, Mito pointed out the effects of the seal. A second chakra reserve would benefit greatly with the mix of my unique chakra. And I haven't really learned much on Fūinjutsu in my 20 years. Just Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, and though I don't know much about Genjutsu, I can sense and release myself from most of them."

Mito sighs, "You should use this time to relax, you deserve that after 20 cruel years. Not engage in activities for combat. Go out, find a guy, buy some kimonos. Kami, Sakura, you're still wearing your armor from last week."

The pinkette snickers, also trying to ignore that the redhead had urged her to find a date. "Is it crazy to say that I've grown attached to my armor. It's been with me for 20 years that the feeling of wearing a kimono feels bizarre. Honestly, I–"

Her voice halted, not advancing. Mito looked at her staring at the floor, increasingly worried about her state as she made no movements whatsoever. 

"She is under a genjutsu." Tobirama spoke, "My genjutsu."

Because she had stated to be aware of those, while also able to release herself from their apprehension, and it was too good of a claim for him to not try it out.

"Tobirama Senju, what are you thinking!?" Mito blared.

"I simply wanted to test her capabilities on–"

"That wasn't nice." Sakura's voice interrupted their short argument. She had released herself quickly from the illusion, causing surprise within Tobirama. It was a Jōnin level genjutsu, that was broken almost immediately after it was set upon.

Sakura grabbed the cloth on the table, wiping blood that had managed to escape her lips, and it wasn't a small amount. Did she bite her tongue to break free?

"Had you been anyone else, Tobirama. I would have surely hit you by now." She commented after dropping the cloth, also sending her medical chakra to repair the wound inside her mouth. "If you wanted me to test your genjutsu. It was convincing, had my hands pinned down that I needed to use drastic measures."

Mito didn't even want to comprehend what he had just done, nor was she interested in finding out what illusion he sent for her to bite her tongue. So she simply carries the sleeping form of her granddaughter, who had called it a day beside them after finishing her feast. 

"I will be departing now. Thank you once again Sakura for the lovely meal. And Tobirama, can I have a word with you? Privately."

He didn't try to argue, just followed the Uzumaki to the front entrance of his house.

"I'm not sure what was in your mind when you did that." She scolded as she slipped on her sandals. "But don't ever use her trust for your selfish needs again. She's had it rough for two decades. The least you could do is help her heal, not break whatever dear bond she has with you."

The sliding door slammed indicating her leave. But her words stayed in his mind. And maybe it was a bit of shame that consumed him, because underneath her strong shell was a fragile woman. One who could break at any moment when given a push hard enough for her to fall off the edge.

He's quite shocked when he returns. She had been cleaning the dishes when she was left. And at his return, she gave him a small smile.

He felt like a bastard now.

"I'll be leaving soon as well, Tobirama. The dishes are cleaned so you won't have to worry."

It was telling that she wanted to leave quickly, understandable given after what he did. So before she left the room, he held her shoulder to stop her.

"It wasn't my intention to treat you like that, you deserve better." it was small. Because he wasn't a man of words. Nor was he one used to apologize for something. 

Sakura gazes at him. Clearly obvious that he felt guilty, if the saddened look on his eyes indicated something, that was it. And she was relieved he did that, because she did not want to release the last remaining line of trust she had with anyone, and certainly not his. She seems to be growing new ones with Mito and Tsunade as well.

"All is forgiven."

"May I walk you home?"

The last line dazed her quite a bit. But his look was pleading, as if wanting her to accept. So she said yes.

Their walk together in the night sky was interesting, for lack of better words. He looked off-track, not in path, they were correct on their way home.

"You seem lost." She initiated a talk.

He looked down on her face glistening in the moonlight, "I don't think I am."

"In thought, I mean," She giggled. "Care to share?"

"Only if you have something to trade it off."

"I may think of something." She said as she nibbled her thumb. "You start."

His steps grew increasingly slow before he stopped. She pauses as well, waiting for an answer to what's on his mind. But to him, it felt like a confession.

"I wondered," Tobirama starts, "Why did you accept my request to move to Konoha. Clearly, you are more than capable of fending yourself. And you could have ran away, hid yourself, or even become a part of a different village. So why?"

And her giggles were sweet melody to his ears. But he stops the thought to focus on the answer she was about to let out.

"Simple. Because you were in it." She gave another sweet smile, something that alleviated him a bit along with her line. "The first time I had met you, you trusted me to heal you. Even though we barely knew one another, you had let down your guard to entrust me on something that I could have easily mislead. I cherished the trust you had for me, even until now. So thank you, Tobirama."

In order to fight the blush creeping in, he followed with his own question of what she had in mind. What she had for him was simple.

"Why did you need help in paperwork?"

Because his assistant had stepped down from the role, stating he wants to be there for his family because of his wife who was recently pregnant. He respected the decision and let him off, which led to the lack of assistance in his office. 

They reached her house not too long after. But before he left and she entered, she told him she was more than happy and ready to be his assistant for the moment. He smirks in response and says his goodbyes. It was unlikely that she would follow with the idea, she was already working in the hospital and she had time off work but not every time. Then he realizes this was coming from Sakura Haruno.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tobirama walked into his office in the early hours of morning. And he finds that Haruno had beaten him to it, she was sitting on his chair with piles of paperwork stacked on his table.

She noticed his presence and gave him a morning greeting. He did the same.

"So I've organized them," she motions to the stacks. "These require your signature for them to be approved, and these need to be reviewed. Tobirama?"

Worried edge when he stayed frozen still.

"How long have you been doing this?" He asks because it was 6 in the morning and the amount this was would require 3 hours.

"An hour ago." She simply answers, "I read fast."

Oh, having her would make things easier now.

"Would you like me to make some tea?"

_So much easier._


	3. O Is For The Only One I See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama starts developing feelings. And they aren't coming from her new technique. Well, maybe a bit.

It was beyond his expectations, the result of her experiment.

They were on the training grounds and Sakura had brought along her companions, being Mito and his grandniece. It was under the intention of her wanting to try out her technique.

Because for someone so occupied with work as the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, Tobirama found himself spending an awfully scary amount of hours with the Haruno. And to be fair, she is his assistant in the office and has been for the past two months, but that didn't mean he wouldn't spare time when given to talk with the pinkette.

Most of them were discussions of technique creations, he obtained her complete focus when it was something she was interested in, even opinions when she contributed wholeheartedly. It was a tad scary how she spews knowledge, but he finds some significant to perfecting his work.

And more than a month later, in between her participation in office and her work in the hospital, she found time to ask him the favor.

"Punch that tree for me. Don't use your chakra, however."

Tobirama looked towards the back of his hand, marked with a technique formula in the form of a blue halo. Sakura had another on her left hand. He thought it looked identical to her clan symbol.

She placed it there when her hands touched his, there was continuous warmth emitting from it, and not just from when the sensation of her hands held his. Though he also felt the gripping of a wrist, which was odd as there was nothing on his. 

Regardless, he followed her orders, went in the direction of the single tree that stood in the plain and sent a frail punch without so much of a drop of chakra enhanced… 

...to have the tree careening over a hundred feet away. 

He couldn't form words. Speechless was an understatement to all but the Pinkette who breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Well, it finally worked out the way I wanted it to."

For some reason, Tobirama felt content.

"What is this mark?" 

"It's my _'Omoikane'_. A technique that links two individuals as long as the mark is present on their body. As of right now, you can–"

"Read your thoughts, feel your emotions and share your sensations." he finishes her sentence, finding the particular information from reading their shared mind.

She smiles, while others gasp. Tobirama just sighs, figuring out the cause of all those unforeseen feelings that's been flooding within him. They were all from her. 

"It's also a chakra-amplification technique. We share our chakras, I can send in chakra from my control to assist you in battle, hence how you were able to attain my monstrous strength."

Tsunade gave a mischievous grin as she gripped her soon-to-be mentor's legs. Sakura had promised her and Mito that, "I can destroy things like Saku-chan!?"

She raised a questioning brow at the midget. "Well, yes. That is if I'm willing to send my chakra to you. You need to hone your chakra control yourself."

Another pout, as usual, was forming while Sakura carried the small child to ease her discontent, leaving Mito a question to ask so her disappointment at Tsunade was hidden.

"Any other applications of this technique?"

"Apart from enhancing one's jutsu by sending chakra, you may also communicate through the link. Limiting any chances of enemies listening to your conversation. Teamwork could also be improved."

Tobirama chimed in, "Are we **forever** bonded?"

Because he did not volunteer to have his privacy shared with someone else for eternity.

“No, though only I can remove the mark since I was the one who placed it."

She did so with her left hand forming half of the tiger seal, the index and middle fingers extending whilst the rests are curled into the palm. Reminiscent of the seal of confrontation such as the ones of the statues in the Valley of the End. The mark glows faintly for a while and dissolves the next second, cutting off the connection between the individuals. Tobirama searches for her thought in the recesses of his mind, confirming that she had undone the technique and was no longer subjected to unwarranted feelings. 

That aside, he considers this technique thoroughly, it was simply fascinating. It didn't take more of his time to realize the implications that could go about with this technique. How far a group of people would progress farther than before with two or more minds turned one and the same. And knowing her, this was her plan.

Tobirama looks towards the pinkette, who had let go of Tsunade for her to wander on the field. "I'll see how this could be further used in the academy. Aside from students learning faster with this technique, they could also-"

She cuts him off with the shake of her head, "No. I'm considering this a **forbidden** technique."

He lost himself in her reply. "Why?"

"This technique revolves around linking two or more participants, myself included. Aside from emotions, one would also share their sense of pain." she divulged in the scary part of her technique. But her next few words were beyond what he'd imagine. "This also means that if one individual dies, so will the rest marked with it."

The atmosphere of the area tensed after her words, looks turned to worry at her statement. He finds it surprising she gave no care at the high risk of death she placed herself in with the curse imprinted to her hand. This technique of hers, the Omoikane, would already be considered as a Juinjutsu. But the only difference was its implementation towards the user instead of lynching it on others.

So Tobirama asks for her sake, "Can you remove the mark from yourself?"

Her next line wouldn't ease the people around. "No, mine acts as a **base** mark. While it allows me to put the link on others, I cannot undo the one on mine. Friend or foe, I will still be linked with someone."

It was scary how nonchalant she is when her foot is one step away from death.

"But you should be fine, right?" Hiruzen eases the situation, his face a bit fearful. "You are a healer. If someone strikes one of us, you could rid of our injury."

"Not possible," her reply was quick and apathetic, "We share the pain. Not physical wounds. I may heal the one cut down, but the rest linked would suffer even without the gashes or bruises."

It was silent for a good while, he could hear his heart beating in haste. This was more than just risky or dangerous, it was downright _insanity_. No sane man would participate in a consensual ritual that leads to their demise and that is if she would agree to let them have a choice. Else not, she could just mark every being in a village and ending the lives of thousands with a simple suicide. He understands why it is forbidden, also why she decided to not record this technique in a scroll when asked earlier, it's a technique that may lead to possible extinction. 

And just when he would forbid her usage of Omoikane, stating its danger to everyone and mainly to herself, she inputs her words before he gets the chance.

"It wasn't my intention to describe its downside. But this is a high risk and high return, and in my opinion, is that the benefits overshadow its drawbacks."

"But one drawback towers over the benefits," Tobirama argues.

"Agreed." Mito joined in.

"If the safety of those linked is what worries you two, I can simply disconnect it before anything were to happen to them. But the way I see it is that this technique brings along its merits in war like any other jutsu. Tell me, Tobirama, wasn't your Edo Tensei meant for the same purpose, no matter the unethicality of it."

He frowned. But wouldn't go back to the argument. She was stating the truth of his actions, of his involvement in his reanimation technique, even with both Hashirama and Mito objecting to its morale, he did not listen. And he was but a minute close to bringing back his brother for war before Mito put her foot down. Lamenting of his actions when her husband could be at peace instead of forcefully being put back into a body meant for battle, meant to take more lives, meant to feel more guilt for the soul trapped within. He sealed Edo Tensei within a scroll, hopefully for no one to read.

But sometimes he wished he could talk to his brother again, to ask for advice on what to do as shocking as it may seem, he was the better one out of the two.

"Fine. Do as you please."

Tobirama moved back to a clearing, scowling he did not get his way with her. Mito sagged while sighing and followed to where he went.

"I'd like to test your teamwork with the Omoikane." Sakura ordered the rest, "Which 3 of you would like to be linked? I won't be sending any of my chakras, this is just for you to communicate within each other and work with its advantage against the enemy."

Not surprised when most of the team were hesitant, but ultimately it was Danzō, Torifu, and Koharu who agreed to let her mark them, blue circles now appeared on the back of their hands. He wants to disapprove of this but he won't lie that he is interested in the limits and potential this technique has, even if it is immoral. Sakura starts off the team match before walking to where he and the redhead sat. She dropped beside him.

And not wanting the absence of sound, he asked her what has been in his mind. "What was your aim with creating this technique?"

She sat with her chest hugging her knees. "Originally it was meant for my patients in the hospital."

Tobirama remembers the spike of wounded shinobis piling in the last week. Luckily, Sakura was able to treat almost all of them to full health for the preparation of the war except those who remained unconscious. He wonders how this connects with the taboo she created and from the way Mito shifted her position to look at the pinkette, she was wondering the same thing.

"Some of my patients are unresponsive or aren't able to clue me in on their symptoms. I wondered if I could find a way to feel their pain to identify the problem, it'll help me with the diagnosis and I can find a cure immediately." She lifts her left hand, seemingly adoring the blue mark decorated on the back. He wonders if the halo is a memorial for her clan.

"I realized that it has more uses than what I had intended. So I stuck with it and tested out ways on how to apply it in battle." She turns her hands in his direction, displaying the mark. "This became the end result."

It was so like her, he thinks. To find ways for improvement in patient care. It was a competition against herself, to keep advancing the basics and progress further in her specialized field. He thinks she could have started with this story, how it was meant to treat everyone, not in a way where death was the option but how she could prevent them. But it was also like her to stay truthful in the matter, to explain calmly that there are problems within certain situations. He sees the same when he was visiting her in the hospital once, talking calmly to a weeping family that their son would have to undergo irreparable damage even after she saved his life. She hugged the parents after.

He would open his mouth to reply, but a blur of blond tackled the pinkette from behind.

"Saku-chan! Is this the Katsu Herb you were talking about?"

His grandniece's arms were around her neck from behind as she held up a small plant close to her face. Sakura just smiles it off. 

"No, Tsuna. That's a Bunta Clover, there are three small red dots on its leaf and they don't have the spiky edges a Katsu Herb should have. There's also-HAHAHA"

She stopped herself when she laughed abruptly, out of nowhere, Mito and Tsunade sending concerning gazes on her way. She puts a hand up when she relaxed, pointing her thumb to the match no one had paid attention to.

"Sorry, those three are having some fun discussions inside."

He managed to forget that she was still linked to three of his people.

"What discussions?"

"Let's just say, Danzō and Koharu are commenting with some explicit words.”

Their conversation ended at that and the four went to watch what was the remainder of the match between the two teams. As expected, Danzō and his team won this round.

And on behalf of her Omoikane no less.

~~~~~~~~~~

_'So this is what it's like to be linked?'_

_'Hiruzen, Sakura-san has had this technique for the last two weeks, how have you not tried it?'_

_'Well, I'm sorry Danzō. It's not like I was lucky enough to be placed under her orders for three straight missions.'_

_'You two are giving me a massive headache.'_

_'We can hear you, Koharu.'_

_'So?'_

_'Is it always like this, Tobirama?'_

Tobirama gave a groaned answer to the Pinkette's question.

They were in preparation for a battle, Sakura having marked 5 of them in advance for the upcoming ambush. The rest of the squad was ordered to retreat in the assistance of the army in another part of the war.

There had been battles upon battles in the few weeks that passed. And all were easily subdued due to Sakura's heavy participation. The woman was a hard worker and a dependable one at that, having scheduled times to fit in her role. Sometimes as a healer of the village, sometimes as the right-hand woman in his office and other times as the warrior of the battlefield. She was also a team worker, better with the help of her Omoikane.

Her contribution was well acknowledged in the short amount of time she moved to the village. And it was just last week that she was branded with the name _'The One Woman Army'_ for her outstanding strength that rivals a swarm of shinobis.

A getaway was an order when her significant pink hair would be noticed in the warzone.

It eased him a little with fewer enemies daring to attack the village, but he had been informed by scouts that a squad was sent their way. This is how the 5 of them ended up above the trees of the forest awaiting their victims. 

_'I can sense them coming.'_

_'Be prepared. Sakura and I will initiate the attack. You three make sure no one passes us and escapes.'_

_'Understood, Sensei.'_

_'Tobirama, here they come.'_

Truly, communicating has never been better.

When the flicker of bodies approached, it was then Sakura dropped to the ground halting their movements. She had managed to kick a shinobi midair and crash him to the ground. It was also lethal with her legs covered with stones and charged with her chakra. He joins her side when she lands on the ground.

"It's the woman!" one of them yelled.

Her scoff was that of annoyance. He could tell through the link. 

_'They could at least use my name.'_

_'Now is not the time, Sakura.'_

_'I sense 16 of them, one is under us. I recommend you jump now.'_

Tobirama did so and missed Sakura stomping the ground, the strength split open the earth and revealed the shinobi that was ready to capture them from underneath. Then she formed mud walls containing everyone within a box of earth and jumped to the tree Tobirama stood.

_'Fill it with water. I'll send you chakra.'_

He followed the thought and formed seals for his water technique, the added chakra from her boosting the wall of water to be formed with more quantity. The container was filled within seconds and Sakura weaved her turn of seals.

"Lighting Style: Twin Lightning Cannon."

Her index and middle fingers extended and arms moved in circular motions before sparks generated and what shot out was a bolt of lightning from her fingertips. It hit their make-shift pool, electrifying all those caught inside.

_'I wasn't aware you can use lighting-style.'_

_'It wasn't one of the chakra natures I was affiliated with, so mastering it took time.'_

_'You created your own lightning technique though, that’s already an impressive feat itself, I may have to learn that from you.'_

They both landed gracefully to the ground.

_'It was a pain making this jutsu honestly, but it's nice to be versatile. If you want to try, the hand seals are Snake-Ox-Hare-Ram-Horse-Hare-Snake, cut the last 4 if you have better control with your chakra. You can ask me for it through Omoikane.'_

But he followed through with the complete set of seals, electricity coursed through his hand before it shot out abruptly. Luckily he had aimed it in a direction, not of importance. 

"Ah, I forgot." He hears her voice, it feels different listening to it from his mind in comparison to when she opens her mouth. He finds her voice sweeter when she talks, "You should put out your index and middle fingers so you could aim it properly. Moving your arms around will also generate more electricity for a stronger attack."

And he was about to do another try before the voices entered his mind.

_'Are you two done?'_

_'Shush, Koharu, I wanted to learn the technique as well.'_

_'Oh sure, Sarutobi, it's not like you have to be sneaky when you could just ask Sakura-san straight away.'_

_'But I didn't want to ruin their moment.'_

Tobirama narrowed his eyes. Watching to the trees with confusion as to what his student meant.

_'What moment?'_

_'You and Sakura-san, you two would make a great couple.'_

He choked internally. He felt the blush coming in when he fought to have it appear, only to realize it was coming from Sakura, her face a whole red.

_'Which one of you is blushing? We're all feeling it, its ador-'_

The connection cut. The mark of blue disappeared from the back of his hand when she made the hand seal. She lightly tapped a tree, but with her chakra input, it shook and who came down falling was Hiruzen, who had been sitting idly and laughing. And now he was being sent glares by his teacher and the pinkette.

Tobirama doesn't comprehend how a battle against ninjas turned to this, and they were still on the battlefield no less, but he wanted to hit his student right now. And it doesn't take an Omoikane to know that Sakura was feeling the same, though hers was a lot scarier with her strength.

Because it was like Hiruzen to be messing around, the student and teacher having bonded all those years he was trained personally as a child. And he might have caught a bit of Hashirama's influence, it was from his regret of having Hashirama take turns in teaching his personal team at times. No matter how beneficial some were. The signs were obvious, Hiruzen had seen him more than just his teacher as time flew, he may have seen him as a family or a paternal figure. So it wasn't surprising when he went his way first to find his teacher a date before, again, due to his own brother's influence. It was once, and he had turned it down instantaneously and told him never to do it again.

Which is why he's staring daggers at him when he does it again.

~~~~~~~~~~

He didn't know what to expect that morning. But the array of cuisine spread on his kitchen table was one of the least.

Seeing it made him question who was it that had messed around with his supplies, even more so on who had bought more when he saw the bags of groceries spread on his table. He froze when the small cough was heard from behind.

He spun around preparing to form a technique when the figure of Sakura hand to hand with Tsunade was in his vision.

"We were just about to wake you. The little one wanted to jump on you."

"Granduncle, why did you wake up?" Tsunade gave a sullen look, missing the opportunity to dunk on the sleeping figure of his favorite, and only granduncle.

Tobirama rubbed his tired eyes, checking if his sanity was gone or that the woman and his grandniece were actually inside his house unannounced. It was the latter out of the two, he sighs with indignation.

And he grumbled, "Would either one of you care to explain?"

He didn't need to ask, Tsunade already darted to the dining table in anticipation of the food, leaving Sakura behind. "I'm babysitting Tsuna while Mito and her parents are unavailable, we decided to have breakfast with you. You needed more supplies by the way, how are you living off with only eggs?"

"I would have prepared in advance had you informed me instead of invading my home."

"We called your name outside...10 times."

"Oh." He scratches the back of his neck. 

The next feeling of her hand on his face caused him to shy away, but another hand gripped his shoulder from his action. She was a lot closer now than before, a bit too close for his liking, but she was firm with her hand tilting his chin so her bright emeralds could take in the crimson of his eyes. And his heart stopped when her face inches closer to him.

“You look tired,” She finally pointed out, “What time did you sleep last night?”

He felt like he could breathe again, “Around 3 in the morning.”

Her look was of visible disappointment, “I thought I told you to rest last night.”

As if he would have listened to her advice, personal assistant or not, it was another night of boring paperwork which he opted to have it finished sooner rather than later. Though what had been surprising was the letter from Iwagakure with a personal request, one he decided to hold at bay until the return of Mito. A third party was needed, but Sakura didn’t have to know. She would have accepted without a second thought.

Said woman passed him and sauntered to the kitchen, “Go eat your breakfast, I’ll brew some tea to help you sleep.”

He thinks it’s futile, not the tea, he can guarantee she knows a formula or two to help his restlessness. He meant the inevitable decision to stop her gift of hospitality. Her kindness knows no bounds, and the notion is a tad bit naive if anything, but it's what made her so special. He calls her the flower that grew in the desert once, red-tinted her cheeks after the comment.

So he sits to bite into his rice beside the hungry blonde munching with lack of patience while Sakura mixes herbs from her batch.

She joined in the meal with his cup not too long after.

“Did you not make one for yourself?” He asked. She worked as much as he did, possibly more than the Hokage himself, yet he never sees her rest. Not one bit, as if the idea of being unproductive is entirely unpleasant she fills her time with the most she can. And while he could definitely relate, it wasn’t to her extreme.

“I have a shift later in the hospital.”

“You should take some time off duty, we just got back from a battle.”

Her eyes rolled in response, “This came from the one who slept in the morning.”

“I have days where I lie down.” He countered quickly, “You, however, refuse to be of absence for even a single day.”

“Work fills my time.”

“Better if it wasn’t at the expense of your health.”

She’s being stubborn. As to why he doesn’t know, he tries to grind for the bits of information.

“It feels uneasy,” her sigh was heard with exhaustion. “To rest knowing I have responsibilities to fulfill.”

“A day, Sakura.”

She cocked her eyebrow questioningly, chewing her cucumber.

“Tomorrow. I’m releasing you from your work, so we’ll both be free to engage in other activities.”

She’s digesting, both her food and his words it seems. He hadn’t realized he’d unintentionally asked her out, and when it did, he tried to not audibly groan or express his distress with the narrowing of his eyes. He simply just wanted to make sure she strayed away from the burden of her tasks, not participate in any attempt to woo the beautiful wo-

He shakes away the thought, if not he would have entered a dangerous zone. Admittedly, she is beautiful, but that doesn’t mean he’s trying to seek a partner within. Hiruzen would have laughed if he'd heard. 

“Okay.”

Her answer was of a whisper so small it may have passed, but to him, it was clear as all the sweet words that left her mouth. And somehow, he found himself easing his shoulders to the idea she had accepted his sudden request of a social engagement between the two. He smiles a little, for himself and for her. And it was amusing to see scarlet color her cheeks. 

_It adds to her beauty._

~~~~~~~~~~

She had been worrying over the yukata she wore. It was a bright shade of yellow with lovely and intricate patterns sprayed all over, her obi was purple and it continued with the same pattern as the rest of her cloth. The fabric was soft and to her liking.

Because carrying heavy armor for years had an effect on her shoulders and waist, and she is glad her garments now aren't so constricting nor dense in the slightest. 

But her dissatisfaction with her look came from the makeup on her face, and the missing weapon pouch she normally carried with her. Because ladies don't carry weapons or scrolls in these types of events, complained Koharu. 

Regrettably, she had asked the other woman on her team a thing or two about how to dress prim and proper. Fully aware Koharu was the prime example of the opposite she was looking for, but Mito has yet to return and she calls in desperate measures. To her surprise, Koharu was well informed on the topic – She had been in an undercover mission as a princess once.

And while her choice in the matter of outfits for the pinkette was really good, Sakura hated the excessive amount of cosmetics. Unfortunately, Koharu had made her purchase it, lots of it. Money wasn't really a problem, what with her work as a medic of the hospital and the time spent in missions, she had plenty to spare. Oftentimes buying the team their meals or purchasing some souvenirs for Tsunade and Mito.

But makeups are different, and she rather uses them as target practice rather than let them touch her face again.

Still, it was necessary for this meeting. She still can't grasp why Tobirama had asked for this particular request. But it wasn't that she was complaining, maybe he just enjoyed her company. 

Although having to temporarily relieve her of her duties is a bit too much. And she had been planning time to work on her technique this afternoon.

"Sakura."

Her body turned to the man who called her.

"Tobirama."

He wore a forest green kimono underneath his white haori, his pants are a darker color of brown and he has a sash around the waist. It felt weird seeing him in anything but armor, but for this occasion, he had dressed accordingly. And judging from the mesmerized look, she can tell he thought the same.

"Don't expect me to wear these types of clothing from now on, still not used to them."

"Pity, you look rather marvelous with it."

She took it back, it was useful, the makeup was useful in covering the blush, the extensive layers made it harder to see her cheeks pink in color. But sadly she stammered with her words, pausing a few times before she said her thanks.

"Y-you look rather dashing yourself."

He let out a grin before walking closer, now observant from what is apparently behind her.

"Who did your hair?"

"Utatane, I have to thank her for this."

The younger woman had initiated in giving Sakura a hairdo. Her hair was braided in a line from behind, and beside her were two locks wrapped in red ribbons. She doesn't understand why the decoration in her hair was needed, but then again she was clueless in this.

They left for lunch together, starting their one day of relaxation by visiting the barbeque restaurant of the Akimichi. It was enjoyable, their talk that lasted hours and the food served grilled. She complained a bit with how greasy their meats are, he agreed, but there would be no partake in cooking on that day.

"Have you tried my lightning technique again?" she asked in the middle.

He swallowed before speaking, "The Twin Lightning Cannon?" she nodded, picking up another grilled beef. "It took a few more attempts, but I was successful with the technique." 

Tobirama takes his turn in picking from the grill. "You enjoy creating techniques don't you, Sakura?"

"It became a habit. I was on the run, had little to no scrolls with me on offensive jutsus. So it led to creating my own personal ones. My Omoikane has been the best one so far."

"Are you planning on making more?"

"Supposedly, I was trying to work on a medical-based ninjutsu today, but this happened." it wasn't meant to be rude, nor was it offensive. Just the reminder that one thing had led to another and it was unfortunate it happened the day she found time to work on other things besides the inside of a hospital and an office. But Tobirama looked like regret had formed from inviting her. So she softened her look on her companion of the day, "Don't be upset, this is nice. Talking with you."

His whole mood relaxed, "What was it that you were trying to make?"

"A healing technique that lets me heal all external wounds on more than one shinobi. I was under the assumption that with my unique chakra, I may be able to recover more than one at once."

"Have you tried adding an element within your method?"

She ponders for a moment. Nibbling her thumb again. His suggestion wasn't new, she had thought of it originally but lacked the time and energy to pursue the concept except for one.

"I was thinking of merging my chakra with the wind so I can heal from a distance, but it's a hassle and I'm not that great with my wind nature."

"Then what about earth?" 

"Unreliable, the ground is plenty and I may heal the enemy by mistake."

"Which means water is your best solution."

"It lacks the resources, I can create more water but if I'm healing an army it may cause a lot more chakra than intended. The objective is to minimize the cost of chakra as much as I can."

He joins her in thought, and she feels alleviated. He tries to help her with work, because two brains are better than one, like she did with him before. When he had discussed with her of his own customary techniques and asked for her insights, she felt honored he would share such information to her, let alone want her opinion on it.

"How do you create water for your techniques? Our methods are one and the same."

A strange question if he already knew of the answer, but she responds anyway, "Without the presence of a water source, either I convert my chakra into water or I use the… water from the air…"

She gasps slightly at his implication, considering the extent of this approach. Definitely possible, there would be no need to create more water when a small amount is already present, and she would still keep her distance. Easily controllable without the possibility of helping the enemy by mistake, and she can still transfer her chakra into it. The scheme was more solid than she could have hoped for. 

She would have to dig into the experiment as soon as possible.

"I thank you for the help."

"I expect the technique to be introduced soon?"

"Definitely."

They move on from the subject to pursue their all-you-can-eat feast.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura watches her from a distance exasperatedly after yet another loss. The rumors of Tsunade as a sucker was not exaggerated in the slightest.

She wasn't needed anymore in watching over her after the return of her parents from their months-long mission – Mito mentioned to her son and partner beforehand that their daughter was in the safe hands of the Haruno. The young couple thanked her abundantly for her time in watching over their mischievous daughter.

But not one day passed after she was off her duties of babysitting the child that she was notified by Kaito Senju, Tsunade's father, that her assistance is required. 

One explanation later and she was informed of the child's unhealthy gambling habits and her disappearance to pursue that particular tendency. She and her parents split to better search the village for the rascal. It was in the shadier side of the village where Sakura found the little blond gambling her pouch of coins with the gamemaster of the streets.

Really, she should have stopped her from her ongoing run of losses, but she finds it amusing every time Tsunade complains. And besides, she knows the gamemaster was cheating. So it wasn't entirely the fault of the child, but let her rant be a lesson for her that she shouldn't be gambling money away.

The game was a simple guess of which cup had the marble. The small, glass ball hidden beneath 1 of 5 cups that were spun swiftly for the participants to answer which cup had it. Supposedly, anyone with good eyes, especially that of the Uchiha's sharingan and the Hyuga's byakugan, can see through the trick. But the location seems to have been professionally selected to avoid any of those two clans playing in this one-sided game.

Else the ploy of the administrator would have been caught at sight.

"Again!?" her squeal was somewhat hilarious, "I swore the cup had it."

All the man did was smirk as he grabbed the last of her coins. "Better luck next time, kid. You ran out of money."

"No fair…"

"I'll play for her then."

Tsunade took the sight of the taller woman and visibly cringed, she knew she was in a world of trouble. Sakura pointed to the bags of coins. 

"How much was in it?" She asked, both the man and the child. 

"100,000 ryō." they both answered.

She almost choked on her spit at the amount, wondering why a child no less than the age of 5 is carrying money that much. She may be the grandniece of the Hokage, but there should be limits to her allowances. 

It was mysterious how the family was surviving if money this plenty was being taken away by the hands of the child, there would be more questions if this was on daily occurrences. It was fortunate for them Sakura had kept an eye on her for the past week. Because she was not sure how much would have been lost had no one supervised her.

"I'll deal with you later, Tsuna." Sakura sat beside her, noticing the shudder at her words. "I'll pay you double the amount to let me play. My win and I take all the cash you received today."

The gamemaster took a moment but agreed to her demands, revealing the marble on one of the cups.

He suddenly smirked, "Poor soul, this will be your loss."

He was cocky and confident of his trick, oblivious to her hands that are hidden from sight making use of a chakra technique, planning to foil his plan with her own. The cup closed down on the marble and he spun it around the rest of the empty cups rapidly.

Sakura's finger twitched when he paused at the last cup moving. Broadening his hands and he lets her pick which of the cup contains the item she's seeking. She points to the middle of the 5 cups.

"Sorry, dear, this one was empty to beg-"

The man paled when the cup opened to reveal the shiny ball for all to see.

Sakura stood up, bowing to the man. "Thank you for the game. I'll be taking my reward."

Grabbing the pouches of money, she left quickly with her hand tacked to Tsunade.

"Saku-chan you won!"

"Yes and Tsuna…" Sakura was ready to scold, "No more of this behavior."

Her eyes sparked danger, and Tsunade squirms under her hold, pouting as the pinkette dragged her along to where her parents are, ready for another round of scolding. 

The atmosphere of bitterness caught Sakura, and she saw the young child trying to hold back her somber tears. It was the first time Tsunade was properly chided for her actions, so it must have been out of sorts for the child to fully take in the umbrage of the adult. One of her favorites too.

"Tsuna…" the child cowered in anticipation of another bout of reprimanding, but her hands felt heavy when a bag was placed. It was her pouch of coins. "I'm not mad, but you shouldn't be doing these types of things until you are ready, okay?"

And Sakura quickly snatched her to twirl around, eliciting a small laugh that brushed away the remnants of sadness. "Okay, Saku-chan."

They walked peacefully back to the compound. On the way, Tsunade had asked of how Sakura won the, what seems to be, impossible game. Stating she tried it over and over but it was to no avail.

"That was because he cheated."

"Huh!?" Tsunade yelped. "But how?"

"Chakra strings," and as an example, she showed the thin line of chakra threads from her fingers. Tsunade gazed in wonderment. "Attach it to an object and you can move it freely with your fingers. The man connected it with the marble and pulled it last minute to hide it in his sleeves. I did the same and pulled back the marble to the cup."

"Saku-chan, you could have exposed him."

"I could," she hummed quietly in contentment, "But I wanted to show him the error of his ways. Robbed him of all his earnings, teach him a lesson."

"Saku-chan, you're scary…"

Sakura laughed from the remark, "I've been called worse."

The sight of her house was now within view, and on the porch stood two figures looking all but happy at the blonde in Sakura's arms. One was running to her like a bull charging at its prey.

"Tsunade!" screamed Yui Senju, mother of Tsunade and carrier of her punishments. She was the mirror image of Tsunade with her blond hair and facial structure, except her eyes were hazel in contrast to Tsunade's darker brown. "What were you thinking running off like that! We were worried about you!"

"Sorry, kaa-san." whimpered her daughter, who had dropped down to tuck behind Sakura's leg, afraid of the storm that is her mother.

Kaito, coming from the house, grabbed his wife's shoulders, "Maybe we should let her off easy, dear."

A glare was sent his way before she sighs at her husband, disappointed at him who had done the same before, "You spoil her too much."

Yui scoffs, picking up her daughter when Sakura urges her to let go of the leg she was clinging to. She looked appreciatively at the pinkette, who went beyond for the troubling daughter of hers.

"Thank you again, Sakura-san. I hope Tsunade didn't cause too much trouble."

"Ah, it was no trouble, Yui-sama." Sakura said shyly, "Tsunade is a sweet child."

The younger woman snorts at the statement of her daughter, knowing Tsunade is almost, not at all, sweet. But maybe she is around Sakura. Kami and she knows how much Tsunade had adored the people of the Haruno the moment she picked up the tales of the clan.

So for her daughter, who had proceeded to describe in detail how excited she was to be learning from one the moment of her and her husband's return, she offered Sakura to join in their dinner. 

And Sakura said yes, Tsunade was thrilled on her mother's hold. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It was his time again to spend conversing with his brother, the eldest of the 4 boys from his family. Hashirama had always been more of the joyful, outgoing one whenever they gathered. He remained the sober and cold one, and sometimes insistent of his brother to live up to his reputation. He laughs it off as if it was nothing, slaps his back and stays the same.

There would be no more of those moments though. There would be no more chastising his brother. And for as bothersome as his brother was, he wishes to hear the infuriating laugh once more, instead of the chilling calm of the cold stone grave.

Sometimes he talks, sometimes he stays quiet, sometimes he drinks a bottle of sake in front of the grave in remembrance of the brother that had loved to get drunk as if there was no tomorrow. This time was a mix of the three.

He had talked, he had stayed quiet waiting for a response, then he downed a cup when there was no answer. And it had been like this for the past hours.

And the sun was setting within the horizon, which means he had to leave again soon. He doesn't know if he's drunk or not, but he thinks that it's cruel to leave his brother's grave alone. So he stays a bit longer until he feels warm hands touching his cheeks.

He tries to form words, "Wha-"

He hears voices, but it took longer to comprehend what they were saying – the words a blur to his ears. His vision wasn't functioning either, seeing nothing but blotches of red and pink.

"Tobi-"

It's becoming more clear.

"Tobi-"

It's noticeable now for him to conclude the voice of a woman. 

"Tobirama."

He lifts his arms to grasp the hands holding him. They were smaller than his own that they were engulfed by his own. And when he looks intently to focus on the face so close to him, it starts to adjust, and now made clear.

"Sakura?" he slurs on his words, "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"You weren't in office, I went searching." he wants to slap himself and groan, forgotten to inform his personal assistant of his day off for his visit to the grave. He had not been himself today.

"Tobirama, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He mumbled.

He most definitely was not, and he blames himself for his intoxication when he knows his limits.

"You can leave me." 

"Tobirama, you're in no state to be left unsupervised. Here, let me help you-"

"No!" he exclaims. It wasn't meant to be startling, it wasn't meant to make her flinch. He only wanted more time.

"I just-" it was tiring trying to talk, "I can't leave him just yet, Sakura. _He's my brother._ "

And he thought she had left, even his weary mind had assumed she left after his unnecessary emotional burst. But she didn't.

"I'll stay, okay."

She sat down to his side, her knee touched him for a moment and he realized how close her position was. As if weary he might fall back from his drunken state when her arms snake to his back.

Her hands were peeling his fingers from the cup. He let go of it. And she puts away the sake from his reach. He'd decided anyway to stop drinking. 

And they stayed there. He lost his track of time.

"Want to talk about him." her words broke the dead of the air.

He blinks extensively. Taking in the information was a slow process at his state, but he tries all he can to look at the pretty face underneath the moonlight. Then he realized it was dark already, wondering how long he had shut out the world that was constantly moving around him. And he wonders just how long he made her wait for him before she even spoke a word.

"What's there to talk about?"

"Well…" her voice trails off, he thinks of how much he likes her voice, "You can start with his name."

"Hashirama Senju," he answers and ends it at that.

"Okay, what were his likes and dislikes?"

He thinks of the time his brother spent working with his wood-style, how he grew his trees and plants and nurtures them to health. How he spent his savings gambling away with all his valuables just for the chance to take hold of an opportunity presented to him. He remembers of his tipsy nights in the office and he took charge of paperwork in the brunette's place. And when he thinks of the time Tsunade had been spoiled by that mad man, he smiles at the memory.

"His likes were plants, gambling, sake, and family. He dislikes war," he remembers of their feud with the Uchiha and how it had ended.

"A wise man," she commented. 

"Naive in all honesty."

He can feel her rolling her emerald orbs from behind.

"What were his dreams?"

"The will of fire. Peace between clans. The formation of this village."

Sakura moved closer to his side.

"Then he can sleep peacefully," her hand touched the surface of the grave, "his dreams were realized."

" _It should have been me._ "

Her brows creased at his bold statement.

It had never left his mind. And for the brother that he cares, he wishes their positions were traded. Hashirama deserved so much more. So now came the anger when his brother had breathed his last and he stayed behind.

"He left too soon. He had a family, he's done so much, and to have it all taken away. It was just not fair! He had so much to live for! So many people cared! If the Kami wanted to take away a life, it should have been me! He was always the better one!"

And he wasn't one to cry, he never cried. But the melancholy he feels, the pain he endures, the anger of it all, it was just too much. And for the first time, the Senju formed tears. Weakness and emotions were one of the few his father told him to avoid, but now he was displaying both as if it mattered little to him on how he looked in front. He needed release.

"It should have been me," he whispers.

He repeated it like a mantra, and he couldn't feel the embrace of the Haruno until she forcibly pulled him to lean back on her front. Tobirama took in the sound of her sobs, felt the back where her head lay soak from her tears. She's crying and his unsober self can't understand why she's shedding tears for him.

"Sakura?"

"Don't ever think like that!" she practically screamed at him, "You're a good man, Tobirama. And your brother wouldn't want you to think this way. You have Me, Mito, Tsunade, and everyone else. We care for you, I care for you!"

She sniffled another sob, "Don't think you don't deserve this, Tobirama."

He understands her, more than he realized and it was scary to think he did. But one tired glance on his arm and he realized she had marked him. They were bonded. He hadn't noticed and wondered when she sneaked up to mark him.

But he couldn't care, because through their bond he feels the raging emotion from her. She cares for him deeply and it produced warmth within. He lets his exhausted eyes close and he leans back to preserve the feeling.

The next he opened his eyes, he was in his room on his bed. Head twisted in pain from the aftereffect of the alcoholic beverage.

He briefly remembers the night before, the last thing on his mind was his time on his brother's grave and… _Sakura_. Had he been carried by her? He doesn't recall walking back home, nor any part of their conversation. Only the memories of her embrace and her mark on him.

What had he been spouting?

~~~~~~~~~~

She was a bundle of nerves, which she thinks is foolish as this was her idea in the first place. But she had acted out of instincts in the heat of the moment.

It was Mito's return to Konohagakure that had caused her to wake up and visit the woman within the office of the Hokage building, and to check on the man who had spewed unimaginable emotions in the grave of his brother. It was surprising when Tobirama had opened up to her, but he doesn't seem to have a recollection of that juncture when asked a few days ago how he felt. He said he had a headache and felt groggy after last night's event. Either that or he was very good at hiding the memory.

She was only a door away from the hallway when her ears caught on to the conversation from his office. 

"And have you asked for her opinion?"

It was Mito.

"No, I'll be rejecting their request."

"She needs a word in this. Let her decide herself."

Sakura wasn't entirely sure if they were talking about her, but she decided to make her entrance there, it wouldn't do her good standing oblivious outside his office. Also because she knew he had sensed her and paused all communication. 

The door opened and she saw them standing, one was holding a scroll. She quickly snatched it when he tried to pull it away and skimmed through the contents of the written message from Iwagakure.

"They're… asking for an alliance and a peace pact between the two villages."

Tobirama had looked away from her with his arms folded, attention now on gazing at the window that oversees the village.

"Why are you denying their offer!?" she asked, bewildered. 

"Sakura," the redhead called cautiously, "Look at their conditions."

She did so, reading the last of the few paragraphs.

"They want … me to treat their wounded."

It smells, no, reeks of a trap. That the person who had been of the village's interest in the past couple of months was now suddenly invited over to freely engage in tending the injured. The same patients she had no doubt inflicted damage upon in battle once. Or maybe twice. And she nibbles her thumb again to weigh in the options, or at least consider what she was about to do in this circumstance.

She could risk herself and fight against the odds of a ruse. Because fighting a whole village is one thing, if not dangerous and completely arbitrary. But if they keep their words, then less of their people would be injured, less will die in the hands of the stone ninjas. And an ally will be gained within the war.

He knew her answer before she even came stepping into the office, but Tobirama wasn't the least bit happy.

"I'll prepare my equipment, I'll be ready by afternoon," she said, concise and only a few moments after she had read the scroll.

He gripped her wrist before she left, "You're willing to have the team be led to an ambush over the words of the enemy?"

"No, I'll be going there alone."

Her words struck him for a moment.

"I won't risk the team with my actions, I'll be there alone and if it is a trap, only I will face the consequences."

She leaves to arrange her belongings, but he still kept a tight grip, not wanting to release her. She looks at him to see his face conflicted in thoughts, he was preparing his own words.

"I'll be your escort."

Admittedly, she had not expected that. She thought he would have argued more but it seems to not be the case, in fact, the opposite of it. But to follow her and act as her guard, she wouldn't want that.

"No, Tobi you're the-"

"Fastest shinobi currently. If the plan goes south, I can at least give us time and distance to escape."

His answer had been stoic and logical – he was the embodiment of those two. 

And that is how both of them have travelled for a day and a half to the village hidden in the stones. They made quick travel to catch up for his late answer to the Tsuchikage, his Flying Thunder God technique had lessened the travelling time between the two villages. He rested on one day when they set up camp, Sakura specialized in adding herbs to his meal for him to regain his chakra faster than before.

The next day, his technique was no longer necessary, having already been closed enough to make their journey within hours, but also to conserve his chakra if things were to go horribly wrong. 

It was unsurprising that the infrastructures of the village were based on tower-shaped rocks, as the name suggested, but she's still captivated with the village. It was the same when she had moved to Konohagakure, she wasn't prone to staying at one place before then, and anywhere she had not visited had always made her interested in one thing or another. 

They stood on the edge of the rocky mountain, spotting the bridge that connects it with the village. And on that bridge was a man wrapped in bandages everywhere, save for his violet eyes and nose, most of which was covered under the kimono he wore. He approached the two.

"Welcome, my name is Mū, the 2nd Tsuchikage of Iwagakure. I am grateful for your acceptance of our appeal." he gives a bow.

He's incredibly polite, she thinks, something a certain other Nidaime might work on. Tobirama sneezes quietly.

"Thank you for the warm welcome, Mū-sama." she returns his bow with her own.

"Though I did not predict for your Hokage to be your escort."

"Is that a problem?" Tobirama growled low. Moving closer between her and Mū.

"Nothing of the sort, Hokage-sama. Just a surprise, is all."

The atmosphere was straining now after his act of moving in front of the pinkette, his much bigger form towers over her; it covered her view and she can only see the back fur of his armor. His need for her protection is a bit over the top, so she tugs his clothing to catch his attention. His eyes stayed on the Tsuchikage.

"If you may follow, I'll guide you to where my allies are," informed Mū.

Nothing more was said, they both followed the Nidaime to what was the biggest tower in the village, passing by a few of the villagers who looked distrustful of her presence and Tobirama. But the kids were a different story, coming up to view them as strangers but in a way that they are charmed by them. Sakura thinks of them as cute, Tobirama thinks otherwise. 

The building didn't look like a hospital, nor was the inside, but the displays of men laying down would make it seem like so. There were dozens of them, all grunting in pain and twisting in agony.

"Our hospital is already full," Mū said grimly, "So we transport them here to the Kage building until the matter is resolved."

She could understand why he would ask for her help, it must be torture entering one's own office passing by the crowd of hurting allies.

"Do you know the cause?" Tobirama made himself known.

"Poison," Mū replies, "But our medics can't concoct an antidote for this type."

Sakura noticed the pile of dead bodies in the corner, "How long before their hearts stopped?"

"The reported cases show they have one week, it's a slow poison but an effective one."

"I'll start making the cure," she says, taking her pouch.

"Thank you, but there's someone I need you to work on first."

He moved to a separate room on the other side of the hall, this was much less bigger and only accommodated one person who was lying on a table. The short man looked frail, and far more worse than the ones on the other side. His brown hair disheveled and every part of him covered in sweat. He's also coughing every so often.

"Ōnoki, he's had it worse than the rest." Sakura notices his eyes twitch in sadness, the shorter man seems to be someone important to the Tsuchikage. "I'm not sure why, and today marks his 6th day. It will be much appreciated if you can cure him first."

He moves away, and Sakura closes in on the table. Ōnoki was grunting so often, he looked broken as if living was far more painful than ending his own life. She gave Mū a determined look. "I can fix him."

He visibly relaxed, "Thank you, if there is anything you need to help assist, ask so."

She nodded before looking down at Ōnoki. Sakura placed her hand on his bare chest and she marked his body with her blue halo.

Suddenly she felt immense pain from all parts of her body and bent over at the ache, she clutched herself before losing balance and stumbled back. She felt hands grab her from falling, and she realized Tobirama had caught her from behind. His face worried about her and she thinks it's the most he ever expressed in front of her, the crying didn't count, he was too possessed with alcohol at that time.

"Are you okay?" he asked, she's still on his arms.

Sakura gave a small nod before surging herself upwards from his hold, his hands still behind in case she falls again, she smiles at the gesture. "He's far worse than I thought."

"How so?" The question came from Mū, who was still in shock of what had happened, looking at the blue mark on her hand.

A few stone medics entered the room under the orders of the Tsuchikage.

"He has something else apart from the poison."

"You were able to identify the toxin?" he asked, perplexed.

"Yes." and she can hear the gasps from the group of medics. And if it wasn't for the bandages, Mū would have also looked like how they were. He had ordered his division of medics to research the poison but it was a hopeless cause until the pinkhead medic arrived.

Her hands glimmer in her chakra and she checks on Ōnoki, she had cut off the connection just a few seconds ago, it's done its usage and now the other problem must be checked manually. And she didn't want the high dose of pain again, it was a bit unbearable and she can't afford another headache. She needs to put her focus completely on Ōnoki. The pain he must have been feeling for the past 6 days was intolerable, from what she felt.

It was after another round of inspection that she thought carefully of his additional symptoms, the coughing and the failure of lungs that are disassociated with the toxin. She remembers the poison at least, and knows the cure due to its origin. And it hit her with a small gasp that startled everyone in the room.

"Mū-sama," she turns to face the Nidaime. "Were these poison caused by shinobis of Sunagakure?"

He nodded, stunned she was aware of the classified knowledge as his eyes widened and his brows raised.

"If I may ask, was Ōnoki in a battle against the Kazekage?"

"Y-yes, he was." he stammered.

"Then I know what's wrong," she said before scribbling a scroll she had of a list of herbs and handing it to one of the other medics. "Prepare all the herbs written in here. And please bring two bowls of water, make sure one is clean for him to drink."

Her orders were strict, and none of the medics wanted to question her, simply departing in search of the materials she requested. And it was when the last of them left that she walked over to Mū with another stone shinobi.

"As odd as it may sound, I also need a room for space, an iron rod, a hammer, and one of your shinobis who excel in their fire nature. I sadly have no knowledge of the element."

"Granted." he nods to his man who walks Sakura outside the room.

The door clicked shut and what remained were the two Nidaimes looking at the door where Sakura had left. Tobirama sensed for her presence to see if she was fine.

"You have a remarkable woman at your disposal," said Mū.

"She is." still sensing her chakra signature in case anything were to happen, tracking her every movement.

It was after an hour when the group of medics came back with all her ingredients and Sakura with her iron rod. She talks with Mū, who is curious about the rod she was holding.

"This will be a delicate procedure. You can stay if you want, but I would ask you to remain quiet. I need to concentrate fully on the operation."

He nodded, and so did Tobirama who assured her he'd stay to watch over for her sake. Cautious as ever, she thought. She made her way to the table, informing the medics who came to assist with her instructions to replace the water she'll be using from time to time. They nodded and she started with a light tap to Ōnoki, stirring him awake.

"Ōnoki? My name is Sakura, I'm here to help. Drink this water for me," she lifted the water with her chakra, he contemplates before doing her bidding. "Now, when I say so, spit the water out, it's important."

The other medics looked to consider their trust in the pinkette, but one glance at them and they stopped being doubtful.

With one hand, Sakura guides the water inside his passage. And the other hand grabs the rod and hovers it around his chest.

Ōnoki starts trembling and shaking and it was at Sakura's command for the medics to hold him down whilst she works. Mū looked ready to intervene before Tobirama held him back, signalling him to retreat and not interrupt the operation and risk everything. And after several tensed minutes, she starts guiding her hand back to his mouth.

"Spit it out!"

And when he did, dark polluted water came instead of the transparent one that had entered. Everyone winced and one of the medics screamed in horrid, the black liquid splattered on the floor.

Mū looked to the Pinkette for questions, he got one.

" **Iron sand**. Trademark of the Kazekage and Õnoki inhaled some when they fought. It's what caused his severe coughing and lung deterioration, I made a magnet with the rod to extract it out."

She didn't even give time for him to respond, turning to continue with the operation of taking out the poison within the man's system after injecting him some sedation, mixed with the herbs she made.

They were all watching in awe at her apparent ease with her line of work. A commander within the medical field as she instructs methods and mixes of herbs to aid in the operation. And Tobirama felt a sense of pride. She was his equal in every sense of the word, very knowledgeable in their respective path. 

He drops the thought when he realizes he had daydreamed quite a bit on her. Losing his grasp on reality when she had finished her operation on her patient and he was now sleeping the pain away. But her work wasn't done, she had asked to provide a sample of the poison for her to create an antidote to fight it. 

Tobirama continues to watch and admire her.

~~~~~~~~~~

It was already nighttime when she had finished making the last batch of her cure, distributing it to the medics to administer to their patients. The building was quieter than it was before they arrived. Sakura sat outside with Tobirama awaiting the arrival of the Tsuchikage.

"Sakura-sama," came Ōnoki who recently woke from his slumber and the Tsuchikage beside him. They both gave her a bow, she felt mortified, "Thank you for your services, Iwagakure shall remember this."

"I expect you to fulfill your part of the deal?" Tobirama queried cynically.

Sakura muttered his name quietly in chastise. He ignored the light pat.

Meanwhile, Mū sighed, “Yes, we will cease any advancements of our shinobis on Konohagakure. We can also discuss our share of resources.”

“That can be arranged for another time.”

Mū gave another bow to the pinkette, “I still cannot thank you enough for this, forgive me for our past conduct on attempting to abduct you.”

Numerous times they tried. From back to when she had healed Kagami on the outskirts of the village to the week before when she had gone on patrol. Back then, she would have hated the village’s involvement in trying to seize her by force, but seeing what happened today, she could understand why they were unyielding in trying to capture her. Like a rock, strong and resolute, fitting for shinobis of Iwagakure.

“I may have to ask for my forgiveness in treating your soldiers roughly when they did, Mū-sama.” jested Sakura, “And you were prioritizing your people like what any other Kage would do, I can’t fault you for that.

He blinks, “You are too kind, Sakura-sama. I was afraid your village was about to refuse my request.”

It may still be the naivety of her mind for wanting peace above all else that led to her acceptance. But she also wasn’t a child, she had already determined they wouldn’t dare have any other intentions. She would make sure of it at least, because she could do more than punch the mountains of the village.

And on that matter, Ōnoki was interested in a particular technique of hers after the rumors he had heard. Had they met in different circumstances, he would have challenged her to a brawl, but seeing he had come out of his surgical procedure, it was better he didn’t. However, he had asked her for something else.

“My what?”

“Your Cataclysmic-Fist Technique Sakura-sama, is there any chance of me learning the technique?”

It wasn’t that it was impossible, but Sakura did have it easy with her perfect chakra control from her blood, becoming able to use the very minimum of her chakra for her techniques. Chakra just flows naturally for her. Sadly, she can’t say the same for Ōnoki. Not to mention the immense concentration and accuracy in strikes, it would take a long period of time for someone to master it. Not under a few minutes.

“Apologies, the training for the technique is quite rigorous and it might take months or maybe years to practice.” Sakura confided, “But I do know a good alternative.”

The ground moved, and fascination in his eyes, Ōnoki watched the stones collectively gather to wrap around her hands, she had not even used a seal too.

“I modified it so I don’t have to use a seal anymore. Not as strong as the Cataclysmic-Fist but it still packs a punch.”

She tries it on the ground, cracking it with the impact. And while the two other men were fairly dazzled with the result, Tobirama knows this was nothing remotely close to what Sakura could do.

“The parent seals for this technique would be Snake-Ram-Dog-Rat-Snake-Tiger. You can try it out for yourself.” 

And he did his own, having the rock gather and bundle his hands into a giant stone fist, the same size as his head actually. Sakura contained a laugh when it was heavy enough to have him falter backward.

The stones were unleashed so he could sit back up, thanking Sakura as he rubs his neck. “To return the favour for the outstanding jutsu, try out this technique Sakura-sama.”

His hands formed Bird-Tiger-Snake, and she followed obliviously. Suddenly, her feet start lifting off the ground and she finds herself levitating above everyone. Her body felt lighter as well, none of the heavy feelings came from her armor.

“It’s the Lightened-Boulder Jutsu, pretty resourceful, right?”

“Will she be alright?” asked the Nidaime of the Leaf who was watching her hover mindlessly in the air. 

“It’s a supplementary technique, so there shouldn’t be any harm.”

Ōnoki spoke too soon. 

One glance back at the floating woman, and she was habitually nibbling her thumb. Causing Tobirama to feel uneasy a bit. “If those seals reduced my gravity, then...:”

Her hands weaved the same seals in reverse.

Mū noticed and grimaced. “Wait, no. Don’t-”

Too late.

Sakura dropped flat immediately, ramming the ground like a boulder falling. A small crater formed.

“What happened!?” Tobirama sputtered.

The Tsuchikage breathed out heavily, “She unintentionally intensified her gravity. Let me-”

“That hurts,” Sakura said standing, brushing off the dust and dirt on her armor from the blow. Looking back at the men who did a double-take before she sends her chakra-glowing hands on the bruises of her body. Her hair caught on some of the dirt too, she would need a bath for that.

Ōnoki baffled at her uncaring attitude to the immense effects of the weighted-boulder technique, "How are you still standing with a gravity that magnified?"

"I'm strong," she said while stretching her limbs. 

Mū chuckles, he had been more than just surprised at the woman, "Any chance I could persuade you to move to Iwagakure?"

She smiles at the man, "Sorry, not one chance."

~~~~~~~~~~

He had still been glancing every so often when they made it to the inn. One provided by the Tsuchikage himself. Tobirama wanted to leave for home immediately, but one look at the tired medical-nin and he could tell that it would have not been wise. They were promised beds not made of stone at least.

Sakura made a sound when his eyes moved around to examine their hallway, “Still vigilant, huh?”

“One cannot be too careless.”

She turns to face him, he dips his head a little to look down at her face drained and annoyed, but she closes her eyes and touches the wall beside them. He thinks she must be scanning the building with her sensory skills to ease his worry. Her eyes remain closed as she talks, “There are 27 people currently sleeping, 12 civillians still awake, 3 shinobis as well, and there’s a couple that’s… _eh?_ ”

Her eyes burst open and she pulls back her hand.

“What’s wrong?” not liking how she reacted.

Her face flustered, voice cracking, “N-nothing!” 

Turning back, she walks faster to their designated room, leaving the nidaime puzzled at her unforeseen manner.

They made it to their shared room without further distractions, she prefers it that way.

For a room made entirely of stone, it was well furnished and polished. Filled with the entire necessities one should have to enjoy the night, a bathroom as well and lighted lamps. They would be sleeping well that night, except when they both looked at it simultaneously, they realized one problem. It was a shared bed large for perfectly two, not the individual pairs they were both hoping for. Someone would be sleeping on the floor tonight.

And for her hard work today, he’ll volunteer to do so.

Her mind changes topics quickly, deciding to take off her red armor for the day. She removes the straps and drops it with a loud clang, twisting her body around till the sound of her bones cracks. Tobirama follows, but one of his straps under his upper arms had been too tight it seems.

“Let me help.” she offers.

“I can do it myself.” he remains foolish.

She continues to walk to him, “I know you can. I want to help.”

Her mind was set and it was pointless in stopping her, knowing how persistent she may be when she focuses on a single objective, so he lets her work on the straps. Her body was closer now he could smell her earthy scent, her hair was still dirty and her face still had blotches of mud. Yet, despite the imperfection, he could still stare at her and not tire from it.

_What is he thinking?_

The noise of his armor dropped and he flinched to see her staring at him, she smiled and this was his turn to not fluster. He did a great job apparently when she turned without further words on his state of flush.

“You can use the bathroom first.” She said, taking off her obi.

“I insist you go ahead, you deserve it.” and he needed her away to not see his cheeks change in color.

She said her thanks and entered the bathroom, ready for her time of private relaxation.

While he took to meditating, clear his mind of earlier thoughts. _It failed_. He groaned in frustration of the irrepressible thought of her face. Of her smile. Her eyes. _Her entire being._

Half an hour later and she came out, looking fresher than before. She still wore the black suit of her combat gear, yet to give in to her sleeping wear. Two decades with the same clothing and he figured she’d be a bit bored of the plain black attire.

He moved to take his turn in the showers, and he stayed there shorter than her.

Once he came out, wearing his sleeping garments, she had already occupied the bed. Sitting on her knees, waiting for him. He grabbed one of the pillows and sat on the floor.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

"You can take the bed, I'll make myself comfortable."

She curled her lip. "That floor is not hygienic for you to sleep on, it's also cold here."

"I've had worse."

No he hasn't, but he'll let Sakura take the bed while he lays down. But from the sounds of her feet shuffling the floor, it would mean that she wouldn't accept his condition likely.

Hands grabbed his back and knees and he was lifted effortlessly by the Haruno. She didn't even seem to mind the position she was in.

"What are you do-"

"Hush," she actually shushed the Hokage, her superior. "You're sleeping on the bed and that's final."

He was dropped on one side of the bed while she walked around to the other. She blew the lamp and laid down on the mattress, said her good night and covered herself with the blanket. Her light snores filled the silence of the room not too long after.

It felt like he lost some of his dignity when she did that as he lay there beside her, still facing each other. She had not cared the slightest, or maybe she was too tired to complain of her bed partner. Even so, he couldn't sleep. Not when he spends every second adoring the soft look of her face in dormancy.

His face was closer to hers than ever, no thanks to her once more. And it was irritating to him how he could never do more than look.

When it comes to her, he's been having these… Feelings. These thoughts come rushing to his head, telling him to bridge this unexplained connection he's had with her. He wants to hold her small form. The closest was when she had embraced him, and he can't even remember if that actually happened. Or if that was his mind playing tricks with his wants.

He was close enough again to smell her fragrance, this time was a pleasant odor.

He would be intoxicated with the scent of her.

He wants to hold her, and it was highly irritating how close he was with her to do so, but can't for obvious reasons.

She was beautiful, that word may not even come close to what he sees her as. _Ethereal_ , that's a more fitting description of her looks. But she was also more than just that. She was also smart, understanding, and dependable, and possibly the kindest person he's ever had the pleasure of meeting, coming close to that of his brother.

She was bewitching, and it takes every restraint to not touch her gentle face.

_It takes even more to not kiss her._

And he realized it that night, he had hopelessly fallen in love with Sakura Haruno.

Women asking for his hand had been something common back then, knowing of who he was in the Senju made him a very anticipated target. It was not easier when he was made Hokage, because no woman was not smitten at the idea of sharing the bed with the chief of the village and heir to the clan. His dominant attitude became the talk of most of their dreams, much to his chagrin. He obviously rejected every offer. 

But for Sakura, it was different. It was a role reversal. She had not fallen for him, not that he knew of, it was the opposite. And it was not intended on her part to have captured his heart. She had not come to him pleading to take her. She had come to him because she knows him, and not by his reputation or his position, but as the man inside him, the one she's acquainted and familiarized with.

He wants to claim her and make her his, because she was different from the rest and a woman like no other. She was a woman he wanted. But he had to wonder if that was okay.

Sleep did not come easy that night. 

And when it did and he woke up the next morning. 

He found out that his body and hers had shifted that night. Their bodies are already in contact. Her head was below his chin and next to his chest, his arms have made their way around her and their legs are a tangled mess. He wonders how.

But let that thought drift off for later. And he selfishly cherishes the physical touch of her body so close to him. It was improper but he couldn't care, he wanted to enjoy the moment. And he wishes for more moments like this.

They would return to the leaf village in a few hours, and he would have to talk to Mito about this.

_Because he wants nothing more than to court the woman in his arms._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention but someone has asked if I have a design for this Sakura – I do, however I designed her and how she looks based on the later chapters of the story.
> 
> So if you guys do want to see the design just comment and Ill put a link in the next chapter, however be warned there will be major spoiler


	4. V Is Very, Very Extraordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama and Sakura enjoys the time they are together, and the time they will be together as something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a few things I need to say.
> 
> So I would like to apologize with how long it took for me to complete this chapter. I've been busy with life and the lack of comments dwindle my muse a bit. That said, whenever I do read a comment, it made my day and drives me forward to finish what I started for those of you still into this story
> 
> Its not an excuse but I will continue to update this story until it reaches its end. I cannot promise it would be faster with how hectic life has become with the addition of the outbreak that-shall-not-be-named. I hope this story has become a sort of entertainment for everyone staying home.
> 
> Regarding this chapter, almost has no plot. It's just fluff after fluff with a side of angst before we go into the storm that is the next chapter.
> 
> Anyways, enough of me babbling, enjoy the chapter ^-^

Confiding in his feelings was troublesome. At least he wasn't intoxicated this time – he would have _exaggerated_ on his words.

"I must say, I'm not surprised at all."

He furrowed his brows and eyes the redhead maiden sneering all too mockingly at him. Mito joined his company the evening of his return to the Hidden Leaf after the negotiation of conditions within the peace pact made. As luck would have it, Sakura left to the comfort of her own home with the merry feeling of testing out her new technique from Ōnoki – something about combining it with her already mighty punches – they would be feeling tremors that night. At least she wouldn't be present when he spewed the confession to Mito. Sad to say, his luck didn't apply when Tsunade was still in Mito’s premises.

The recurrent, "Granduncle loves Saku-chan! Granduncle loves Saku-chan!" can be heard within the background, while Mito continues to snicker. The only thing missing from this irritating and jolly of a show was Hashirama, who would have no doubt smacked him on the back and screamed to the world of his happiness for his younger brother.

Tobirama opens when he has Mito's complete focus once more, "What do you mean by that?"

"It means what it means, dear brother-in-law of mine.” she hummed, “It doesn’t take a dōjutsu to see that you've changed in these past few months, no doubt thanks to her. I haven't seen you express this much since…"

Mito couldn't finish her sentence, not being able to find it in herself to mention the passing of her husband and not tear up at the name. She missed him and so did his brother. Maybe it was his leave that led to them becoming closer than before, the other Senju and her clutching to what they had left of a resemblance to Hashirama – _each other_. Though, it was only her he ever confronted, not an inch of the grieving side for his students or Tsunade. Not even to Kaito, whom he gave a smile when his nephew came into existence and Hashirama forcing him to carry the newborn. Shame how he hid his emotions under the rough exterior, he could do so much with what he bottles, and honestly so could his statue of a face.

He caught on with her trail of thought and properly sat straighter from where his elbows rested on his thighs and his head leaning on his palm. Tobirama casts a serious expression.

"So what should I do?"

Her face turned incredulous, "Are you _seriously_ asking that?" 

And before he replied, the overzealous blonde sprung to the Nidaime from behind, tackling him. “Marry her, granduncle!”

Mito almost snorted unladylike when the Senju made a blanched face, pouting after he released Tsunade from his back. But his eyes seemed to consider the option, Mito scoffed at that.

The addition of Tsunade’s words inhibits Tobirama from excusing himself to purchase a ring, _thankfully_. “Or at least ask her out, granduncle! I’m sure she would say yes, Sakura-chan cares for you deeply. So at least man up and do her a favour of courting her, granduncle!”

It was weird listening to the 4-year-old being so conversant of the subject, definitely abnormal that the usual mischief-maker has suddenly become very valiant and very clear with her judgment. But they both shouldn’t act so surprised, it was a trait of Hashirama’s – It would only make sense that the granddaughter whom he spoon-fed since her arrival would be so blunt. Sadly, it seemed she focused on his other, more unfavourable, attribute. They would also have to hope she won’t pick up on his drinking.

A sort of enlightenment entered Tobirama’s understanding, it would seem when he stands to depart. “I will be leaving now. Mito, thank you for your hospitality.”

Mito can’t help but tease on his secret quest if he wasn’t even divulging it to her and Tsunade about finding the pinkette in mind, “Hopefully she says yes.”

He only grunted when she called him out of his plans.

Doors closed and Mito turns to her snickering granddaughter. “You seem eager to welcome Sakura into the family.”

The positively gleeful blonde smile, one broad to cover the entirety of her face, “Of course! That way I can see her in the compound every day”

Of course, indeed.

~~~~~~~~~~

He thought the world and fate were doing everything in their power to stop him from encountering the woman who captured his heart – he had already gone through more places finding the pinkette than he had to imagine. He dropped by her place unannounced to find out she wasn't there, a visit next to the hospital and he was told by another doctor she had left for the library, and the next thing mentioned by the curator was her talk of getting a bite for her dinner.

Tobirama was already annoyed when the restaurant she had eaten informed her leave 20 minutes ago. It was aggravating how of all the times this could've happened, it was happening today. But he persevered. Yet, now he has no news to where Sakura might have left, even becoming enraged unintentionally on the clerk for clues, to which he mentioned in cold feet he had not seen where she went off to.

So he scans the entirety of the village instead. He hadn't known his little escapade would have to resort to this, but he could've done this to begin with and spare his troubling time, he thought agonizingly. A little while later and he realized… she was in the air, drifting in the skies away from where Tobirama stood.

It seemed that she was already practicing what she learned from their trip to Iwagakure. Sakura having floated all the way back home when he suggested using his Flying Thunder God, told him rather that there was no need to rush and simply just enjoy the small time they had. He was pessimistic of the choice, especially after her example of a plummet that could end with a trip to the hospital, had it not been Sakura herself that tried directly the effects of the Weighted-Boulder. However, he was not given a choice in their mode of return when she had tapped him on the shoulder and he was victim to her newfound technique. No one else knew that Sakura dragged him back like a kid holding a balloon, Tobirama preferred it that way, he preferred if there wasn’t one at all.

The Nidaime jumped towards the closest building to where she soars and gave her a flare from his chakra as a signal. It should be obvious, she may not be a sensor but the chakra discharging should be felt in the air. He was right when she started descending, the color of pink and red falling like the sun on the horizon.

"Tobirama!" Sakura joyfully called to him, "What brings you here?"

Said man suddenly found it hard to reveal what his intentions were. From all that he did that evening of searching for the woman, he had not considered how he would go about revealing to her his feelings. Tobirama wanted to grumble, mad at himself for the lack of careful planning that he was always known for.

And just when his quick thinking strikes so he could reply, there was a shout from the house they were standing on, “Who’s on top of my roof!?”

Both of them looked down at the homeowner carrying a broom. It was already darkening, so he must have not realized he had been screaming at the Hokage and his assistant.

“Can we speak privately?” he asked looking back at her.

She merely nodded and grabbed his hands as they took to the sky. He still wasn’t as used to the effects of the Lightened-Boulder Jutsu as much as Sakura was - He would have to move as if he were swimming and he cringed at how foolish the image would present itself. So Sakura was the one guiding him with her already precise movements. It was unfair how she was so good to quickly adapt to something new. Or just anything in general.

She told him that was not true once and she was as terrible as other things, such as singing or dancing. All non-combat skills, he thinks honestly, apart from cooking.

They were on top of the clouds with the moon glowing ever so brightly at them when she asked again, “So what’s up?”

"I-" he started hesitantly. Never in his life would he imagine needing to say the next three basic words in the sorted order. So for once, the Senju found himself utterly lost. But this was just new footing, an unfamiliar territory that was messy, annoying and difficult and one he silently wished at young he would never enter. And in contrast to the budding kid he once was, this more experienced version could find himself… well, _truly happy_. Despite this, he can’t form words, he never was a man good with them. Tobirama was a man good with solutions instead.

“Mark me with your Omoikane.” he decided.

Through the confusion, she marked his palm when their hands were holding. Thereupon the sentence came.

_‘I love you.’_

Her entire mood flickered like a switch, caught in the surprise.

"W-what?" was the only thing she managed to say. Both in mind and words.

"I love you," he reaffirmed. Their hands were still holding and fingers still threading with the other and he moved his thumbs to draw circles on the back of hers, "And I wanted to ask if you would let me court you."

She gave no answer, not yet, and her eyes were tearing. He doesn't know if they were those of sadness or something else.

But with the link, he sensed none of those… instead, a mix inside. Pure bliss combined with fear that made him pause at the moment.

_'Was this a mistake?'_

He swaps between speaking and his thoughts, even so, Sakura heard him clearly. Though the mind-reading wasn't mutual, as whatever is in hers is empty – she wasn't thinking anything. But he still sensed her emotions, and it mixed with his. Hard to tell to which one belongs, but the dreaded worry was his. Tobirama never considered the option of Sakura declining his offer, even more so after Tsunade's small wisdom for him.

"It's not that…" she finally let out, it relieved him somewhat when she spoke. “I’m... honoured.”

Sakura had no idea how much her words had set his spirits high, but he felt a tinge of anxiety. Most likely hers.

What he felt next was a rush of emotions. The surge of her mentality through the blue halo on his arm; her grief, her misery, her fear. It was a storm inside, something he hadn't realized Sakura was keeping at bay from consuming her whole. 

_'Sakura, what is this?'_

The blasted amount of negativity was too much for him.

_'I'm… broken, Tobi.'_

Was the last heard from her before she took away the mark on him.

And now, she can't find herself to look straight at him. And he couldn't understand how different she was, Tobirama thought he knew her, thought her basis was understood, thought they had an unspoken connection going on that surpasses that of just knowledge about one another. He thought he loved her enough to have known how she copes with demons due to her tragic backstory.

He was wrong in every single one of them. For the woman now crying in front, the Hokage of the leaf is unable to stop her tears from flowing. Because he completely doesn't know her.

Where was his woman that went throughout the day bringing sunshine and rainbows, not as much as his brother would, but still one kind to open her heart to people and share them joy. Where was the smart and talented woman when the time calls would turn off her feelings and act professionally upon a battle, either in surgery or in a fight. Where was the powerful woman that stood strong and undaunted through whatever is thrown at her.

All gone. Or simply _replaced_. Because this was truly Sakura Haruno when she was away from the public's eyes. Just a woman haunted by her past.

Nevertheless, she was the woman he fell hard for. Even if he doesn't know her, even if she played an act all along. She is _still_ … Sakura Haruno, saviour of his life, the one-woman army, the lovable woman he had the pleasure of meeting just months ago from her simple heart to help others in need and was willing to start from scratch to know her more. It was scary how much he loved her when no one in his 32 years of life could spark this innate feeling of his, while all it took for her was just months of standing by his side.

"You're not broken… not to me," he says because she dispelled her Omoikane and Tobirama was now forced to talk. Thinking it was much easier.

His response must have not been what she expected when her body stilled from shaking and her eyes widened. He would not give up on her, just like how she did to him.

"Tell me why you love me." she nervously asked, face still turned.

Tobirama moved his fingers to her chin to lift her for their eyes to meet once again. He wants her to understand him, with or without their shared link, "You were always there for me, Sakura. I enjoy being near your presence, it… gave me hope for a future I never once dreamt of. You're a caring and understanding woman, selfless and determined too. And I'm not foolish enough to ignore any more of my feelings because you have made me love something more than life itself. Your love is all I need."

And he points out his words with his lips closing in on hers, stopping just inches. Quietly asking for permission, but he didn't have to, it was her lips that had caught his first.

"I love you too, Tobirama." she cried happily when they let go for air.

Her words were just what he needed.

In the starry night, in front of the world to see and in front of the moon watching over them, they declared their love with a kiss once more.

~~~~~~~~~~

Walking with her had become a part of his routine from then on, all would spot them easily day-by-day together under their crowded streets or their movements on the buildings, even if they are uninformed of the status of their relationship.

More than a month has passed ever since he had opened up to her, and it had been tiring, to say the least, but ecstatic nonetheless. Both were still new to their position as lovers but there was no forestalling them from initiating a kiss or physical touch with one another, except maybe for the hundreds of eyes staring at their every motion – it may have just been them but he swore almost everyone started watching them more attentively in the past month while she tries to remain ignorant of it. It was very uncomfortable, one such understatement Tobirama wishes it wasn’t real.

Maybe it was his fault of not announcing their relationship publicly that started the speculation inside the village of their Nidaime finally accepting a place in a woman's heart, being Sakura whom he was walking with at the moment. Then again, he hadn't thought his people would be so interested in the love life of their Hokage, and he also hadn't seen the benefit of publicizing his love. Unlike his brother, he prefers his privacy, Hashirama made it known to the village that he was taken when he had laughed and yelled his love for the redhead in the center of the village. Mito was traumatized by it, even with the many congratulations sent her way.

Tobirama wouldn't have thought the rumors would start at all, considering her position beside him as his assistant, he would assume everyone thought they hung out for business. Maybe his smile had given it away, for as short-lived as it always has been, he smiles every once in a while unconsciously until Sakura pointed it out to him once.

He must say, the many privy glances have made him resistant in holding his companion’s hand. Sakura knew he wasn't a man of affection, and she understood if he tried to limit their presentation as a couple in public or any busy streets. Tobirama would have to make it up to her when they are at home and finally have their peace, Sakura was the opposite of him actually, when it comes to being affectionate. But she respects his decision and composes herself daily without so much of a complaint.

But he also wants to hold her because she may need it. Tobirama felt a tad guilty that in the time they had been together ever since she moved to Konoha up till a month ago, he had no idea of her mental state decaying. It was almost impossible to notice it with how she had always acted in front of everyone, she had a tough skin because someone had to be a beacon of hope in these trying times. But during the night of their stay together, there would be no need to put on a false display, she would hug him tightly, followed by heartsick cries to his chest as he whispers to her softly in the reassurance that he was there for her. And Tobirama was there, every time. _He tries to be._

That's how he urged her to move in with him quietly in the Senju compound, with the use of his space-time technique to hinder being seen moving from between places. Most of the Senju hadn't realized their leader had company in his own home, always thought Sakura would be there to visit whenever she was noticed, which luckily wasn't every day. Those who knew of this were only Mito and Tsunade.

“You and your secrecy.” Mito made a fuss one time while Sakura was playing with Tsunade.

Tobirama thinks that comment was one-sided with how _her_ condition of affair was already out and about by Hashirama before she even got a word in.

“Greetings, nidaime-sama.” the sensuous voice of a woman cut in the peacefulness of his and Sakura’s calm stroll to the markets.

Ah, yes, the other problem of not announcing, there were still people seeking both their hands.

And it was usually the men approaching his, private, charming partner with hearty gifts of flowers and refreshments. Sakura kept the plants in the garden near his pond, adding the colors around the beautiful pool for a much livelier display. And she happens to always throw the small snacks away, one can never be too sure what’s in them, he nodded in agreement. Tobirama didn’t mind the attention, Sakura was an alluring woman that set the hearts of many men in the village with her dazzling looks and vibrant hair. Not to mention her prestige as a formidable warrior and excellent medic was nothing short of noteworthy. To cut it short - there was no one like her or who could even come close to her. But women try.

So it seems that some men considered her as their standards when it comes to finding the ideal woman. Attempts were made to have her accept their offer of devotion, some were deplorable and others were daring. The better ones were the love letters – some had no tell of who the poor souls were and it was easily rejectable, and Tobirama could burn them no sweat. Under all those, Tobirama knows he should not be worried.

Because he knew things about her no one else does, putting him leagues above men who tried to aim for her. So not even petty gifts from them could ever mean what Tobirama gives to her – _Cosmos_ , for example, he finds out they were her favourite flowers, he gives them to her when he realized there were more men than he had accounted for trying to take Sakura from him.

_Just in case._

Really, though. He knows he didn’t have to, he knows Sakura loved him in return just as much. No doubt that his Sakura has set impossible walls for other men to climb through if they ever want her heart. She was happily taken, and he felt lucky he was the one allocated to her heart.

Though this time, it seems it was her turn of unfortunate partner-robbing when a young lady wearing provoking clothes stepped into their quiet way, a bit touchy when she had circled her arm around Tobirama's and leaned her chest. When did women become this brazen in provocative showing? One in a crowded street no less.

“Nidaime-sama, would you like to accompany me to my place? I can promise something nice following your way.”

She sounded desperate. It was a bit sad honestly.

“Sorry,” Sakura interfered, her voice and expression deadpan. “He already has company.”

The woman spasms in fury, seizing Sakura’s current outfit which happens to be her usual clan armor but covered in dirt – they had just gone back from a sabotage mission. She then laughs, “Please, with you? You’ll be lucky to even find a suitor with that clothing and that ridiculously massive forehead. The idea is laughable.”

To think people would have the audacity to mock someone's traditional clan attire and proceed to make fun of them for their looks had Sakura tested her control in not knocking the degenerate woman right in front of the public. Even with her chakra oozing off, her day ruiner seemed to have been oblivious to it. Sakura thinks it wouldn't hurt to punch her straight to the next village, her presence has made it very attempting to do so. For the pinkette's sake though, Tobirama seemed to have read her mind, but takes a less painful detour. 

“Try talking to _my_ woman like that again and I’ll make sure you will regret ever daring to come near us.” his deep snarl got her to let go of him and shiver, running opposite with her tail between her legs.

As if he was about to let some vile miscreant insult Sakura further. Had it not been for the small circle of people looking at the two, Tobirama would have made sure whoever had just set off his mood would get more than just an earful coming from him.

Apparently, he had spoken louder than intended with the curious eyes of a few bystanders watching the dramatic spectacle. He’d surprise Sakura, who stood in a disbelieving pause, when he grabbed her hand and sped off from the sight of the witnesses.

“...thank you.” Sakura talked low.

Tobirama may not have been an expert in understanding just yet with how she handles her emotion, but it was telling that something was bothering her with how she had spoken, it was a lot more when her other hand moved up to cover her forehead.

“Want to tell me what’s wrong?” he offered, knowing she likes to talk about her problems.

“It’s stupid,” she said, still being dragged by Tobirama.

He sighs, “Sakura, be honest.”

Because he told her before that he would appreciate it if she started becoming honest with her actual feelings. After learning of her always-self-restrained but false exterior, Tobirama would ensure she didn’t have to hide things anymore, and especially not from him. That was the foundation of a relationship, mutual trust between both partners, he had always abided by the statement even if Sakura was the first person he would ever have to share something with on an intimate level. He hopes she’ll be his first and last. And vice versa.

“What she said about my looks… It bothered me more than I thought.”

Tobirama stops to look back at her quizzically, “You have the power to move mountains and defeat an army if you want to but is self-conscious with a comment made on your forehead?”

She only looks away this time in shame. He thinks her anxiety must be kicking in, so as to what he had vowed on helping her no matter the circumstances, he told her, “You should know there are more things than just looks that made me choose you. Sakura Haruno is many things I cannot simply describe, and they aren’t just her physical attraction. I chose you and only you, so don’t compare how you look to other women, because they aren’t you.”

Sakura would look back at him, a single tear escape and she grasps his hand tightly. After what had happened, she finally let out a smile. He likes her smile, one of the many other things he adores.

“And if this eases your worry, _I quite like your forehead._ ”

He got a peck on his cheek for the praise.

~~~~~~~~~~

He hadn’t seen her all morning. The space he preserved for her in their bed, cold and empty when his hands felt the bed sheet – his hands were creeping up to her for warmth in his usual manner every morning they started sharing their sleeping quarters. Always for the confirmation that Sakura was there with him and it wasn’t some sort of Genjutsu he had carelessly fallen for, and it was normal for her hand to capture his for validation that she was there and she was his.

No such thing happened that morning though. And it troubled him.

Sakura was her own woman, and he wasn’t restricting her with what she can and cannot do, nothing would have stopped her from acting on her own anyways. Though as her now partner, he had every right to worry if her presence was missing from his house without any information left behind as to where she might have gone away. He dresses quickly with his blue armor on the assumption of the worst-case-scenario and extends the perimeter of his sensory from the compound to the whole village.

Tobirama picked her up with a couple more signatures surrounding her.

It lessened his worry when he identified that those were caught in his office, she may have gone there earlier. Unusual, but there wasn’t any danger from which he detected. If he has anything to worry about Sakura being attacked there of all places is that she wouldn’t mow down the whole of the building with her beatdown. 

Please, have mercy on the man who picked a partner equal in strength of a giant and more. One time, a jōnin challenged her to an arm wrestle in which she won, while it ended with the havoc of the entire floor crumbling to the one beneath… and the one under it as well… meaning the entire dwelling of the bar. Yes, they were in a bar, pointless considering she’s near tolerant to the tipsiness of alcohol – a barrel may not be enough to get her under the influence. But it was after a mission well done that Hiruzen said they deserved to be wasted, actually, he was the one who instituted the arm wrestle when he was stoned and yelled facts of her terrifying power. Ought to start carrying emergency bags of cash ever since the incident.

He does take his time, another sense proves she was unharmed, but whomever they were consulting with Sakura had a trained practice of masking chakra, which shouldn’t be done in diplomatic conferences. But he arrived in his office still intact, and no sound of demolition was heard. Veritably, an odd silence was so rare in this hall he was curious to see what would happen when he opened the door.

“Surprise!” from a collective shout seconds after the door cracked open to expose the scenery. 

_What?_

He perceived in his surroundings – what was his usual work environment now decorated to look festive and with a round table that had enough meals for a celebration or a large group of people. Then he realized that there were plenty in the room, his closest people to be specific: Mito, Tsunade, and his squadron, all together with Sakura front first holding a cake.

One last look at the banner on top of the room and his mind cleared of any blurring confusion.

It seems that from the time he was anxious since morning, Tobirama had managed to forget that it was his birthday. 

“Happy birthday, love.” 

Sakura said whilst setting the cake alongside the rest of the gourmet buffet. So much it could feed everyone for a day and then some, it looked and smell delectable as well, and Sakura was grinning suspiciously. She went with a wide smile, though his hunch spoke she looked overworked. Tobirama closes in, putting a grip on both her shoulders, and through the decorative surface painted with makeups, he sees slightly glistens of sweat and her sunken eyes

“Are you tired?” he asked with the disregard for her previous statement.

She shooked, “Not at all.”

The answer wasn’t effective as she thought, Tobirama caught on to her deception when he asked everyone else again on behalf of her, and he _dared_ every one of them to try another lie – her care is his absolute priority. Mito speaks with honesty, “She’s been working on everything the morning I arrived.”

A distressed look morphed, “How long?”

He was asking Sakura again this time. If her tiredness wasn’t a factor, Tobirama would have been bothered at her callous expression. “It doesn’t matter-”

“Sakura…” he gave a rumbling growl. Tobirama wasn’t mad, that much, more like concerned.

She rolled her eyes, “Since midnight.”

That’s it. That was enough to lift her in his arms and teleport both away to home, in their bedroom he marked with his formula.

“Senju Tobirama, what is this!”

“You lack sleep, and to begin with you shouldn’t have gone that far.” he planted her on the bed, “Now, rest.”

It was no surprise when she was defiant with him and did the opposite, standing up crossing her arms. “Why are you like this?”

She went with the less angry tone, though it was slowly building up within. It took hours to have everything prepared and ready for his shock of a party, which he didn’t even react to and now neglecting all her hard work by sending both of them away from where the reception was. Yes, Sakura is pissed, and rightfully so.

“You need to sleep,” answered the man, “I’ll brew your sleeping tea myself.”

About to flee, Sakura moved past him to block his entry to the kitchen, “I can take care of myself, I-”

“Then why didn’t you?” he cut in, “You are aware of the cause and still occupied yourself in the dead of night.”

Was he really asking why? She can’t believe him.

“Who did you think that celebration was for!?” her voice raised, “Is it forbidden for me to do what I did for the man I loved the most!?”

“It is exactly why I disapproved!”

Maybe that was harsh, and understood differently for her, he did not mean to make her cry. How did it come to this? From the joy of what could have been in the celebration of another year pass for the man went into the regret of having to shout at the woman who tried to do good for him, who loves him endlessly. He wanted to kick himself.

And he should know better than to do it at her, for it’ll just add to the insecurities and nightmares she’s already facing. Her fear of losing another loved one, due to her decisions. This fight wasn’t, he was to be blamed in all honesty, but he made it in a way that it was hers.

No more could Tobirama take in her tears, especially if he was the reason for it. For what it was worth to her, he gave his embrace followed with, “I’m sorry.”

To be a man that surrenders and asks for mercy, he was the entire counter to that methodology, rather fight the threat than to beg on the ground. But fear is one powerful foe that not even the man as strong-willed as him could shake the whole of it off him, in this instance, he fears losing Sakura after his ridicule. And for once, for once in his life, and probably many more to come if he would spend every second with the pinkette, he would act weak and foolish and more for the acceptance of his apology.

And that was okay, but he wasn’t used to it that he still hugs her with doubt she will forgive him.

She would return his hug with her own, surprising him, and tears stopped ceasing too. But her treatment of silence continues, so does his try for an apology.

“I didn’t like your health deteriorating, especially if it was for me.”

He’s calmer now that she snorted , “Idiot, it was your birthday.”

Had it been someone else, the title would have been mocking to him, this time was well-deserved. “One of many I will have, you are one of a kind.”

“I’ll take the compliment,” Sakura let go to face him, “Now, let's head back for your over-the-top breakfast.”

Tobirama makes contact with her shoulder to prepare the fleeting teleportation. “It would be inconsiderate of me to ignore the sheer amount you made.”

She rolls her eyes again, as for him, he turns back to the regular stoicism when they landed back in his office, everyone still appears as if waiting and counting seconds for Sakura to bring him back. None speak of what happened, except for the bubbly Hiruzen.

“Trouble in paradise?”

It was all Sakura who revealed their relation to his students, none was the least bit shocked with it. Tobirama has to work on being more hidden in this specific area.

The teacher just grumbles, awaiting to cut the cake so the subject may be left behind.

~~~~~~~~~~

She was missing. _Sakura_ was missing, and he would have no doubt she would return to him had it not been for the piece of paper with strands of her pink hair attached to it.

It wasn’t supposed to happen. She was just trying to find and add herbs for her collection that had started to dwindle in the past few months. Some had been specific, enough for it to grow farther than he would have liked from Konoha, reaching even that to the lands near Iwagakure. But it was for medicinal purposes, she said with her pleading eyes. And how could he say no to that?

Tobirama wished he said _no_.

Now he has no whereabouts of where Sakura is.

It was supposed to only be 4 days that she was out, she clarified that maybe it’ll take 5 depending on her travelling speed and the weather. Flying had been an option, it would have concealed her just enough by the cover of the green foliage and branches of the trees from viewers on the ground. And with her strength and stocks of techniques in her disposal, Tobirama was sure it would be her enemies regretting ever interrupting her presence. With all of those reasons to think she would be safe combined, he had let her go walk through the gates and unto the open road, accompanying her as she passed through the village first.

He had offered to keep her company not just in the streets, but to join in her search to fill her checklist. Obviously, Sakura had declined. She was more than sure she wanted the village protected in the absence of their best medic by their Hokage – it would have been far more dangerous had he joined. He knew, of course, he just wanted to be sure she can guarantee her own safety in his absence. She just rolled her eyes and gave him a quick and chaste kiss.

And when her figure disappeared in the horizon, he was sure she would be just fine.

That was wrong now.

The four days passed faster with her gone – his excitement for her return had the stoic man smirking without him knowing for the whole duration of his morning. But once Mito pointed him out in the middle of lunch, he kept his enthusiasm to a mild. Too late though, his afternoon was filled with Tsunade and Mito teasing the hokage, Hiruzen joined the fuzz a little. He sent his student a warning glare for that and continued to wait for his dearest to come home, where he would make sure to greet her back with warm hugs. Tobirama wasn’t known for them, and it was always Sakura circling around him while he stood there unmoving, but the four days had him longing to feel that affection back again. He bought her cosmos as well.

It was nighttime and she had still yet to return. So Tobirama stored away the food he had ordered for her – she would be exhausted and he did not want to hear her stomach grumble because she had ignored her health. Even if she was the medic. He wasn’t all too worried that night, only disappointed Sakura was returning the next day, which shows he would have to endure another night in his bed without her. He was sure she would return tomorrow at least, Monday had been pouring and at the time he would have to hope it didn’t affect her travel. Clearly, it did if she had yet to step into the village. The Senju sensed his village again to make sure, she was still out there, so he went to sleep.

Morning went by again on the next day, the same things occurred like it did the previous, except for the smile. He was starting to become worried a little after last night, so he would not smile until she would be within his vision. Hours passed until it reached evening, and every minute thinking where she was had him increasingly worried. Before he even realized it, it was already almost midnight – he stayed awake, not succumbing to his dream if she were not by his side. 

Another day rolled and the level-headed Hokage snapped. In the sunrise of the 6th day, retrieval squads sent to search for her while Mito was calmly reassuring him that she was fine. No, he was not being overdramatic that Sakura had yet to return home and his arms. He calls it his intuition from the fact that this is the first Sakura had gotten something from her calculation wrong. She wasn’t perfect, but she made sure she would do things like one. Attempting the best way she can to fulfill whatever she promised to anyone. And he was skeptical that the change in the atmosphere is her reason for being late.

The units returned home that night, no news of where Sakura was.

Without any of them grasping how serious this had turned, the event had transpired to almost two weeks.

He joined in the search with his team but it was pointless with no idea where she had specifically gone. His hope was Iwagakure which he sent a letter a few days ago asking if they had any leads. A part of him would turn that village upside down if he would ever find out that they had kept Sakura because they were still following their ways months ago, even after Sakura had generously healed their soldiers. But it would seem they were taking the situation very seriously, offering their help in searching for her. He took it without a second thought.

The normally composed man was now gone. Replaced with the carelessness of a worried lover. He thought it was pathetic that someone like him would follow in this path of negligence. But he couldn't care less of what he had become. And if he would hear the news of her death anywhere, he would make sure everyone who ever tried laying their filthy hands on her would receive a punishment thousands of times worse than death. And he would revive them with Edo Tensei and continue on their torment.

But he had received another letter the same day as the one from Iwagakure. The sender was unknown, but the content had his blood boiling. It was a letter of capture. Sakura had been abducted apparently, taken in as hostage, to be done however they wanted. The proof was strings of her pink hair tied. Oh, Tobirama was sure he'd kill whoever had touched her hair. Last few sentences consist of further updates on what they would want to bargain for as they seek fit and failure to comply would cause Sakura her life.

“Tobirama-sensei, please rest.” Hiruzen advised.

The few days leading up was his priority to find Sakura, and he had not stopped to close his eyes for even an hour.

“Saru, I don’t need rest. I need her back.” his voice stern with anger.

“Sensei, the village is doing their best to find her. Everyone is worried."

It has not only been their Nidaime in pain the past few days. The village had carried around the same gloomy ambience with the lack of their favourite medical-nin. And news of her possible death would not only devastated him but so will to mostly everyone since more than half of the population had been in the care of Sakura. Specifically, the people of the Senju would be torn – Sakura had grown on nearly everyone in the compound, also because they had taken a liking to her becoming the candidate to their leader’s life companion.

Tobirama latched on to his happuri. The team he had in preparation for the search, outside and awaiting orders.

“Sensei, I am as anxious as you are, but you have not had sleep at all. We need you to be functional if we were to find Sakura-san.”

He was against being taken out, but the toll of non-ending exertion seems to be taking its effects now of all time as he struggles to keep his eyes open. Agitated the limits of his body had reached its peak, Tobirama slumped back in exhaustion to his chair, growling another order as he rubbed his tired eyes.

“Find her, Saru.”

There was no need to expound on Hiruzen taking charge of the operation in replacement of their leader who needed the minimum of hours of sleep to act serviceable. So with a nod, he left his office with the poof of a body flicker.

Tobirama can’t do much now apart from acting as he was told to.

Though he tries, sleeping had become a battle for him with her gone from his side. He found out she'd use her chakra sometimes to help him fall in bed, this is when he had been too much of a workaholic in his study room and Sakura wanting to use her rights as his lover. It was just quick massages to his temples before her chakra kicked in and he met darkness. Tobirama had become over-reliant on that, no matter how much he had to fault her for delaying his work. A blame he would let her do a thousand more without so much of a grumble if she was to return to him.

He would have to pray that she would be back soon. He misses her too much and her withdrawal from his life had done things to him that was as close as to a broken heart. Life would do that, leave you to break.

But life also brings upon miracles. Tobirama hears the tapping of a surface, and one look shows it was not of the wooden door but from the glass of his window. With his love on the other side.

"Sak-!"

He would not finish his sentence and stand there solid, rather rush to open the lock of his window and bring her to his side. His hands fumbled at the lock and one more second had he not successfully opened it would have him punch through the glass to reunite with her. Whatever it takes.

Her hands wrapped around his neck the moment his window had opened, and for her, she would have to tip her toes but levitating off the ground had also worked. She might have been flying back to the village had she not disabled her technique, meaning her arrival has just been as of recently.

They clung on one another eccentrically with the weird position of her body in the air and his glued to the floor, but they made it work. Unconventional looking hugs were little matters and all that had been of importance at that time was his latch on her while she held back her tears.

"I'm sorry," her voice was tired, so was his. They both have been restless it seems, hers was shown more with the dark circles under her eyes like his. Though unlike him, the destruction of her armor is very conspicuous. "I should have been home sooner."

“You are not to be blamed for being captured.” He consoles and with the pull of her head so their foreheads could meet.

“No...” the tears fell as she lets it, unable to process the pain she’s caused, “I-i had let myself get captured.”

Although he asks for a proper answer, she sees none of the resentments that she was dreading during her way back home, only his look of fondness with the mix of fatigue. Exhaustion which she caused from her irresponsible actions and she wonders what had she done to deserve such a man to still look at her the same way after the misdeed that had him burnout almost his will to continue moving. Sakura loves this man entirely.

“The people that took me in were from the bingo book; Pillagers who were looting from civilian lands and taking their children away. I just… had to let myself be led to their base so I could help them. They were children, Tobirama.” her voice pleaded in asking for forgiveness, even if there was no need for it.

She was already on her feet when her story began but the grip on him remained to prevent her from collapsing. It was taking everything that remained just to keep open her drooping eyes, even standing had been a challenge to which she controlled with her Lightened-Boulder, but now she was running deathly low on chakra, something that was a first for her. What was to be expected when having battled more than half a thousand shinobis and taxing her chakra for a week straight.

“Whatever the organization was, I took it down, they’ve been gathering rogues and clanless interested in making full use of the war. It took everything but I-”

She ran out of the energy to continue as her body collapsed to his chest, he caught on to her weak form. There was panic that stirred in him and he carried her with one hand on the back and the other around the bend of her knees, rushing outside with lack of vigor through the open window and to the hospital in his sight.

"I already healed my wounds, just need sleep." She says weakly, "Please, take me home."

_Home_

Yes, finally he could carry her to the threshold of their home and both get the peace they have been longing for. But he would have to assess if she was lying on her damage later, and if she was, he would strap her to the hospital bed if he had to for being so overconfident. And he would jump across buildings to reach the designated place.

But in a move so bold of the man, he instead walked through the streets of the gloomy day with the pinkette hanging on to him, face florid and turned to hide, it was a crowded day in the village. He had his reasons – Tobirama Senju was a man to always act with one or two behind. One was to restore the hope of his people that Sakura Haruno was alive and well, though look crushed with her battered and broken armor, she was still there. And the other was to rid the few remaining non-believers of their love, because with his gaze that looked so fond of her as he walked, it was a clear tell of love.

Some of them rejoiced for the reappearance of the pinkette, but none would dare step into the Nidaime’s path and burst their bubble of happiness, the people cleared out a way for him to pass through to the Senju compound.

“I can’t believe you did that.” Sakura pouted with what she could with her still closed eyes.

“It was a message,” he replied without much care.

Now what they had in the village was nothing compared to when in the compound. News traveled faster than she thought and would have liked and the second her lover turned the corner to enter the compound, they were already bombarded with congratulations and happiness. Had she even had a fraction of a chakra to spare, she would use it to fly away with him. But as it stands, she would have to face the constant questions connected to their relationship.

They ignored every one of them so they both could make it finally to the main house, or for her case, face his chest and pretend to sleep while her carrier was power walking away. He deserved bits of it. He directed her to the bedroom. One look and it was as if no one had entered the room in days, and she wondered to what extent had he been too focused in her search to even go back home. She would have to give her explanation later.

He finally laid her to sit on his bed and gripped her when she was about to take off the heavy garments.

“Let me do it,” he said already untying one of the straps.

“I could have done it myself.” she sighs but lets him.

“I want to.”

The broken metal plates lifted and next came her obi, leaving her with only her black suit dotted with holes where bruises or cuts should be seen through it, but none can be spotted at the moment. Though he wasn’t one to give up so easily. And to her mortification, he pulled up her top to briefly inspect any wounds she tried to hide. She wasn’t lying.

“Please stop staring.”

Her timid voice had him realized that instead of the injury he was obviously trying to examine for, he had looked as if he was focused on her tattered bindings and the perfectly handful-sized breast of hers. They may already be romantic companions and bed partners, but that was the first time and closest thing about her hidden frame Tobirama had seen throughout the months they have been with the other. And it had certainly reacted to a specific part of him he had not felt since he was a child, or during mornings.

Small, dirty hands envelop herself when he had not looked away from the exquisite sight, and she was pleased with his admiration but shy at the same. Tobirama was brought back when she covered herself, caught in the act of ogling and he berates himself for becoming distracted from his initial objective. With a resounding cough, he continues to lift her shirt.

“Let's clean you up,” he says after discarding her shirt to the bed and touching the hem of her pants next, almost pulling them down before she stops him.

“Um… can you turn around?” she asks in a shrinking voice that goes quieter.

Tobirama chuckles, he allowed himself one after the weeks of bitter and anguish facade he had kept following her disappearance, but listened to the request, “We’re already lovers, yet you are still fearful of showing me your body?”

It’s a part of her that is a bit silly to him, especially since he had let her see parts of him before that left her drooling. She blushed and almost hit him when he had teased her seductively she would have to return the favour - that had happened twice, one resulted in just furious blood dripping from her nose and the other was an annihilative punch to the wall. She apologized abundantly when the house shooked. An explanation later and it was found that It was still her insecurities acting up, so all he did was just hold her and give the reminder to never again based herself on other women.

Right now though, he hears the small grunts that came as she jerkily takes off her pants. Then came off whatever was left on her and she quickly darted to the bathroom in the second door to the left of the hall. Tobirama followed her trail but the door closed off before he entered with the click of the lock, she shouted she can do it herself. _Unbelievable_ , her body was close to shutting down and she persisted in remaining to do things without assistance. 

No matter, she was home at least, the thought kept replaying so he wouldn’t worry about her giving in to being drained of energy. The sound of running water at least calmed him knowing she’s getting her deserved bath, although now his mind wondered what would happen if she collapsed in the tub with the water. He’s becoming unnecessarily paranoid, but this fear is reasonably due to her being away for days and him being the loving boyfriend of hers is a sensible excuse as to why he would act this way. The continual sound of the water dripping to the floor did not sound pleasing to his ears.

“Sakura?” he called once.

“...Sakura?” he called twice when there was no answer.

“Damnit!” Tobirama cursed and kicked the door down when there was no reply. He was right, her form floated on the water and was starting to submerge before he scooped her body up and covered her with a towel. She was unconscious and made no movements when lifted, but he could feel her heartbeat so it was just a case of passing out.

Stepping over the busted door – something he had to fix alongside her armor and clothing she loved dearly – and he carried her back to the shared bed they spent nights sleeping on. And tonight would be a change from when he was alone just hours ago. Tonight, she is home and in his arms again. Sleep came easily that night in particular, mixed from the weariness that came back after he laid her and himself on bed and from the knowledge that his beloved is safe.

~~~~~~~~~~

He awoke from slumber with his usual hands searching her body. But again, like the day before, her side is absent. Tobirama shoots up immediately, _had he lost his sanity to have imagined the whole ordeal yesterday?_

Then he sniffed, and he caught on the savory smell of cooking. So he flickered immediately to his kitchen, not sparing time to change clothes to see if it really was whom it was supposed to be messing with his supplies.

There she was – Sakura stirring a pot of soup, dressed in nothing but what appeared to be his shirt that looked massive for someone with a body so petite like hers. He sees why people doubt how someone like her could handle an army solo, many had thought that and was gravely mistaken when she became their prime target. While in actuality, her looks had been nothing more than bait to lure in men arrogant to think that a woman like her couldn’t handle them. Hence the origin of her battle alias.

Sakura looked away from the pot when arms surrounded her from the back, and she happily leaned back so her head rested on his shoulder. She had been missing this on the days she helped the kids, and _Kami_ , were there plenty of them. 

“What kept you away for too long?” he wanted to know after yesterday. It was his acknowledgement of her strength that made him wonder how is it that she had battled so much but took her time in it. The days they fought together or against for training, they learned each other's preferred style of combat, he found hers was to end things briskly, casually with her signature one punches. On the contrary, he takes it slow to analyze and grabs every opportune moment he could to strike, sometimes using an opponent’s belief that they are victorious while he discreetly plans a comeback. So Tobirama asks her with that information.

She did not answer, but looked with empty eyes.

“Sakura?”

Again, no answer. Lost in her thoughts.

“... _Beloved_?” that caused her to look at him in jolt.

Of course. She had wanted him weeks ago to start calling her with affectionate names, an idea he dismissed as soon as it was mentioned. Tobirama was already content with her name and had seen no purpose of calling her anything besides that except to show the depth of their love, which was already demonstrated with their everyday actions. And he wasn’t a man to call anyone like _‘dear’_ or _‘honey’_ , thought they were only spoken by people who called for attention.

And he would need that attention now with how distant she is from him.

She was not fond of the memory. The experience was not traumatizing to her, as the only adult captured by that notorious group of misfits, but she did not like how she had acted recklessly when there were ways on how to handle the problem differently. Again, her body acted on impulse, and she wonders if she was blessed by divinity for her to survive this long and not yet die on whenever she absent-mindedly followed her gut. She went to meet Tobirama because she _felt_ it was needed, he could have been dangerous. She healed Kagami because she _felt_ it was needed, he could have attacked her. She followed demands from another village because she _felt_ it was needed, they could have captured her. And now she has become that again; A woman who is incapable of making the less-riskier decisions when the time calls for it. She had a whole village worried for her and taking their precious time searching when she was nothing but perfectly fine. She hated herself sometimes for doing these.

Back then she had Kizama. Those times were easier with her wise orders.

“Beloved?” Tobirama calls again calmly.

Though the word was like honey for her ears as she knows greatly it would take a lot for him to say anything besides the blandness of her name, Sakura did not like to discuss the topic. But she would have to answer him eventually. 

“I mention of the children, right?” he nodded with comfort, “I had decided to bring all of them home. A few of them were in small, civilian villages directly opposite to one another. But there was too much for me to bring them home in just less than a few days, and I can’t fly all of them. And I can’t leave them behind, Tobirama. They were just kids and I-”

She sniffled quickly before her rambles continued. “I’m sorry, Tobi. So, so sorry. I knew that doing this without informing you would cause terror, but there was no messenger bird. And they were helpless and I was afraid I would lose them and I- and I. And I’m so sorry, Tobi.”

The spoon dropped to let her hands be free for use as a face cover. She was crying again, needlessly she thinks as it was not like what she had done was wrong. But she felt like it was as if there were millions of ways everything could have been avoided if she had just thought and not acted irrationally. Always, she thought she was just a burden, emotionally and physically. It was the very core of her understanding of herself that had led her to become reluctant in having Tobirama as her partner, he deserved so much better. Yet she had let him take a place in her heart anyway, he was firm he would never take no for an answer, maybe it was both their selfishness that led them to unite as lovers. Now she fears for the day he’ll just be ruined by her, _because of her._

Meanwhile, Tobirama had not moved his lock on her, a part of him terrified she’ll leave again. With the way her body shakes in tears, he would assume she wants to be alone, “I know what you’re thinking.”

A claim that simmered down her incessant sobbing, "And before you start degrading yourself again, know that I love you, much more than you realized. And what you did has proven to me that I have been rewarded with a woman so strong that values life like no other."

Tobirama did not stop there, but one step further as he peppered her with kisses to atone for when she was gone and had not the chance. He caresses her tears away and the last of his assaults was the kiss directly to her lips when he curls her head to face him. Tobirama was far from tender loving as opposed to the next person, but for him to act like one so her discontented heart would be lifted, shows the depth of his love. He would just do anything for her

And really, it was the only thing that could actually heal her heart and mind and every other part of her body. That being said, she felt the calloused hands of his lightly graze her skin from the entrance of her shirt. Well, his shirt, her own was mostly filled with holes that left her looking quite like an illicit display – it was thanks to her protective armor covering most of the gaps that left her with some dignity intact when Tobirama carried her along the streets and into their home. 

Her body felt warm now and every millisecond that went by, eyes of green widened ever so slowly at the realization of what his hands were doing to her and more importantly what he was hinting at with his ministrations. And all she did was turn to face him again before his lips brushed against hers, his hands had not moved away.

He blames her partly for having only worn his shirt and nothing else but her underclothes, and she looked very, _very_ inviting. 

Sakura did not shy away from the kiss, she was not one to do that from him, always accepting of any form of love he tried to convey. Though this time, it surprised them both when her confidence spiked and she pushed back with strength matching his, she was to be the dominant one that time. And when the eyes meet with the clear desire in them, their hands tugged on the edges of the other's clothing.

The kitchen will be a witness to their first time. _What a scandalous idea she formed._

An idea put to hold when the two ghastly heard the steps of the porch in the front and the sliding of the door with, “Saku-channn!”

Hearts skipped a beat and they stepped the farthest they could from one another in the nick of time, Tsunade coming from the hall and charging with reckless abandon. “Saku-chan, I missed you!”

The blonde planted herself on sakura’s leg with her strongest grasp so far, which in normal circumstances would have no effect on her. This time, however, her legs were still sore and what Tsunade had incidentally done was hurting her abused muscles. So Sakura grunted a little at the ache, and it got noticed by Tobirama, who now tries to slowly flake her grandniece off.

But she was stubborn in keeping her whole body fastened on the leg, misunderstanding her favourite pinkette looked physically fine and was a clear sign she can keep a hold and not let her get away again. So she keeps binding harder and misses the small whines coming from her victim.

“Tsuna…” the small growl from the redhead on the doorframe got the child’s attention. Mito, unlike her granddaughter, had observed her little cries of help.

But like her granddaughter, she was no less happy to see Sakura back after horrific days without her. And Tsunade had cried so much about Sakura’s wellbeing, Mito was sure the weeping child could have filled a whole dozen gallons with her tears only. If only Tsunade had gotten a bit of her grandmother’s influence as well, maybe she would learn her grace once in a while. Though that was wishful thinking.

“Are you all right, Sakura?” she asked while peeling Tsunade off her close friend. Sakura had become an important figure in not just her brother’s life but hers as well. She practically became family once she moved in with Tobirama and it was the company Mito enjoys on a day-to-day basis. Such closeness in the short span of time was enough for the Uzumaki to threaten her brother-in-law not to ruin his chances of adding Sakura into their family. Or there will be a great deal of trouble for the Senju, with her granddaughter joining the fray.

All she got was a nod to say she was fine. Cue the bubbling of the boiling soup and Sakura offered breakfast she made to the two guests, and neither would deny an offer for homemade breakfast, especially if it’s from Sakura.

Breakfast that morning felt… back to normal. For the Senju who skipped nearly all his meals days ago just to make use of his time searching, stubbornly refusing to chow until it was the utmost must that he digest something to prevent malnutrition. Secretly also because anything he bites is second best to whatever Sakura made. Call him biased, nothing will change that opinion of his, even if he has to fight the forces of the Akimichi.

“Tobi, can you pass the ladle?” Sakura asked, preparing to serve the stew.

“Yes, beloved.” the word flew before he could shut himself. As the word went by the table, he saw Sakura stop briefly, Mito gaping and Tsunade not giving a care.

Following was a light laugh from the redhead, “When did you start calling her that?”

The question flew by him. There was no need to answer that. And he rather called her something else, particularly his _betrothed_. It was a discussion Mito and Tsunade was all ears for, all happening a week ago. He just said it was the next logical decision to have her hand and finally be bound together for life, now he just needs the right time to propose.

“So what were you two doing before we arrived?” Mito questions and Sakura choked, unforgetting of their passionate moment before they were rudely interrupted.

Yes, he can’t wait to call her his wife.

~~~~~~~~~~

He was a man on a mission.

And he had made sure everything went according to plan – the proposal he would be asking her.

The day of destiny arrived.

Tobirama was proposing to Sakura tonight.

And he had also picked out a fitting day to ask her – the day was her birthday.

After days of requesting Tsunade to give in the detail of his beloved’s birthday, which is really just negotiations on what he could offer in return for the information because NO ONE in the village has a single clue to when Sakura’s birthday is. Except for Tsunade, the little fiend that is his grandniece. Stating with absolute certainty she knows the exact date because she overheard Sakura grumble about it once.

They found out Sakura was not as enthusiastic as one would be when it’s their own birthday. Much like him actually. Very much closed off and private about the topic. He asked why once when she denied an answer and fled off to run some imaginary errands, leaving him with, “I never cared much for mine anyway.”

Another time he asked, she tried silencing him with a kiss, as if that was enough to stir him away from his goal. Well, it did, for a while. Tobirama stopped the contact and asked her why. “Because it was the day my mother died of birthing me and my dad for the clan, attacked because the day seemed fitting for an invasion.”

 _A bad reminder_ , he concludes. Nothing else would have made her so sour. To not care for one at all, even Tobirama _tries_ to enjoy something out of it, though it was the bare minimum. His only enjoyable celebration was just a month ago caused by his partner.

And hers would be today.

Possible only when Tsunade gave in.

Turns out, Tsunade is a terrible compromiser, very much so. Unwilling to see eye to eye because she wanted to be ‘the only special one to give her a gift during the occasion.' Her objections were childish, one might say. But she wasn't budging the slightest, so Tobirama called in his trump card.

_Mito._

The other person apart from Sakura Tsunade fears for – Tobirama doesn't understand how he does not affect her the slightest, while many shinobis of different ages would incline to give in the second he spares glances at them.

The iron wall of Tsunade’s unchanging resolve broke down the moment Mito entered the room. And relinquished every little fact on the day of his proposal so the eager Nidaime could begin his plan… only to find out that her birthday is just in a week.

Mito blesses him with her luck, he would need it.

The week was spent in preparation on a tremendous-scale, it was also very difficult with how he shares a house and bed with the pinkette – he tries not to give away anything that indicates he was up to something, easier said if it was on anyone else. But this was Sakura, so he tries his hardest to execute everything to a T, especially avoiding the use of her Omoikane so information may not be leaked. Tobirama was also able to finally craft her a ring – a golden band with the bright emerald on the center, chosen to make one think of the eyes he'd fallen mad for. He was grateful she had not woken when he inserted her finger to the hollow of a kunai so he may use it as reference.

And in due time, Tobirama managed to set everything in motion, he won’t accept anything less than perfection for the pink beauty.

Though like most plans before this one, Tobirama was about to find out not everything goes accordingly as it might have been liked.

Her hospital shift began in the morning until the evening that day, brought about due to an extension she requested for, one he wasn’t aware of ruining his chances of having a likable breakfast to start the day. Not even the opportunity to greet her with a happy birthday — she left the house extra early that day.

The next plan spoiled was when meeting her after work. Accomplices wondered with bewilderment because they were told she was leaving work to meet the Nidaime, which was himself and no, he hadn’t met her all day. What was supposedly their evening was a stroll around the village. Now he just tries to search for the runaway woman.

A scan later, he roams her outside the village gate near the location of a lake. A sigh was let out, but he was somewhat relieved she hadn’t flown to the air to be unattended – proposing in such a way is awkward.

“I’m sorry.” her voice called out, he hadn’t even approached near her vicinity when landing. Sakura stood out on the corner of the lake, fixed on staring at nothing, a way she usually is when adrift inside the turmoil of her head.

He says not a word until she adds, “I’m an idiot, I know.”

An exhale and he follows up with his question, “Then you knew?”

“Partly,” he advances near her then, her side-view of a face exposed for him that he sees the hollowness of her eyes, “I knew you were planning something… I just didn’t want to think about today. Selfish, I know.”

So she’s still unaware of the ring in his pouch. Good.

Between the silence that befell on them and his view with her of the lake, Tobirama held Sakura’s hand in his, fingers threaded. Her touch is what he needs. Physical contact was his language of love, Sakura told him and he was surprised he had one to begin with. But he was a human, and all of that being has means to love one way or another. 

Now he thinks of the human beside him. Clearly, fate made them to be together, he was sure of it, _confidently and utterly convinced of it_. It wasn’t mere convenience he had met here those years ago when he was hurting and she was healing, backed up with an unlikely reunion that had odds close to null. They were in the shinobi world, deaths are still common, for them both to survive this long and meet once more, Tobirama doesn’t know what it is if not destiny.

And now he wants to create one more destiny that he was positive it was written in the stars. He takes another of her hand and kneels, one leg as a stand. As tradition dictates, he has to do this, and for her, he’ll do more. _Kami_ , he’ll give her his heart and so much more to have her.

Things weren’t coming from his plan, but he has to do it, _now_.

Sakura just watched curiously, made no attempts to speak or it would disrupt the moment.

“Sakura Haruno, must I remind you why I love you,” he says beneath her.

She laughs, only he could do that to her after the temporary commotion she handles internally, “Where is this coming from?”

“From my heart,” what a cheesy comment he could think of, but it was the truth and nothing but the truth, “It says everything I have always mentioned in your name. But if you may, there is something else I would like to add in your name.”

“And what is that?” she asked delightedly.

“My _wife_.” Tobirama picks up the promise of their shared future till death does them apart residing from his pouch, presenting her the golden band. One of her hands covered her mouth and she watched him with brimming tears. “Sakura Haruno, would you bestow upon me the honor of marrying you, the other part of me I cannot live without?"

She could barely breathe with the overflowing tears it took longer than it should have been for a response. He’s lived past 30 years that a few seconds wouldn’t kill him, if anything, he was already content to live past that age – others in this world weren’t so lucky with the advancement of war. But when she did reply, he was a proud man and the happiest he’s ever been in his years of living.

Because she said, “Yes. Please, yes!”

And with that, he seals their promise with placing the ring on her finger. In all his glory, this was his greatest, to be the one to claim her, evidently now. Her happiness took him in her arms and easily lifted in the air.

“I was a fool to almost miss this!” She triumphs happily.

“Yes, you almost were,” he says back honestly.

She didn’t mind. They both kept their hold, and like the seal of their love hanging on her, their lips brushing on the other was another. Tobirama was the one to break it, there was something else he needed to say.

“Happy birthday, Sakura.”

_Yes, a happy day it is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you guys might hunt me down for the next chapter :/


	5. 4.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for anyone wondering. This isn't a continuation of the story. This chapter is just for me to post character designs I made on Sakura, as well as cover art.
> 
> However, there is one here that contains spoilers for the next few chapter. If you don't want to be spoiled, maybe wait till the chapter comes out and you can go back here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN. This is how Sakura Haruno would look starting from the next chapter. For those who don't want to be spoiled, please retreat this instance.
> 
> Thank you :)

Cover Art: [](https://ibb.co/sP6gDTy) Sakura Design: [](https://ibb.co/KbJzM53)

Byakugou Sakura: [](https://ibb.co/yS1GC0r) Edo Tensei Sakura: [](https://ibb.co/LxXpLt7)

Techniques: [](https://ibb.co/YRmPT8S) Techniques2: [](https://ibb.co/M7xKnJx)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like them :)


	6. E Is Even More Than Anyone That You Adore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura is going through new stages in her life, all leading to a conclusion. Acceptance. 
> 
> And not all stories have happy endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for anyone keeping up with me should know why this took a more than a month to finish (because I made other tobirama sakura one shots while I was taking some small break from this) but I am back now with more angst.
> 
> Thank you for those patiently waiting for an update to happen. It's finally here and some of ya'll may not like what's going on hahaha. But staying true to my words, this chapter is full of angst so be prepared.
> 
> As a warning there are mentions of suicide in this chapter. Yeah, really angsty.

Sakura Haruno was far from what constitutes an emotionless person. Rooted from the principles of a doctor to serve, to protect, to _empathize_ with their patients and so does this go for the fundamentals of being a leader — Sakura may not be one, but the role was once handed to her as the heiress of her extinct clan. These basics are what molded her to be an extraordinary individual and an amazing head of the hospital.

Yet, when the situation demands for it, like a flicker of a switch or a push of a button, Sakura _can_ and _will_ drop all her emotions to be pushed back to the chambers of her mind. In these circumstances, like the partner she vowed to be one within life for eternity, she gives off an impassive face and focuses on the problem at hand, be it in a fight or in the medical field. This helps her from pouring out any negativism or hostility most of the time — as a doctor, she rather not stress a patient out with their damage and as a fighter, she rather not have her emotions hinder her from survival.

But at times, the chains keeping her innate emotions at bay breaks free, often due to her happiest days or maybe her saddest.

For one of them, it was Tobirama’s proposal.

As opposed to the pleasant one, the heart-wrenching one was this news.

“Hiruzen... what do you mean?”

It means what it means, there was nothing else to describe the heartbreaking revelation.

_...Senju Tobirama has passed._

“I’m… sorry, Sakura-san.” all that the Sarutobi can say, head arched low in disappointment.

They are in his office, or what _was_ his, the escort team sent for retrieval of the Nidaime from his journey to Kumogakure returned with the lack of the Hokage himself. Furthermore, they bring upon the story of his death in front of his fiance and sister’s family, his grandniece too.

“Sakura…” Mito rests a hand on the pinkette’s shoulder, herself trying to keep it together.

“No,” she says in horrified disbelief, “No! Hiruzen what happened out there!?”

She charges forth and lifts the younger man by his shirt menacingly, everyone else in the room trying to detain her under control to no avail — the Haruno unsurprisingly has a strong hold and control. Tsunade is crying outside the room with Yui, her personal comforter as a mother.

Better out than the chaos inside.

“He…” Hiruzen begins his justification fearfully, “Tobirama-sensei… Ginkaku and Kinkaku, and their squad had followed him, he- he acted as a decoy for us to escape.”

“He’s strong,” she claims, still in denial, “HE CAN DEAL WITH THEM SO WHAT HAPPENED!?”

“Sakura-san” Danzo diffuses from beside, “Sensei was already injured before he met with us, he… persisted.” even that sounded hard for the Shimura, “From the reports… it seems only Kinkaku and Ginkaku were the only remaing survivors from the attack.”

The infamous brothers, a threat that had been rising for the villages, she researched them too well for her liking. Said that when the bridge would be crossed, she and Tobirama would deal with them. That turns true for only one of the duo, and with unfortunate circumstances, only one is left.

Sakura was damn well ready to send a punch much to everyone’s apprehension. She just needed to lash out, a release, something to help her take out the brunt of her anger.

But not at him, not at Hiruzen. He wasn’t held responsible.

So she drops to her knees. The world felt heavy suddenly, cold and dark, and separated from reality. Everything turned gray and her head threatened to explode. She wants that. She wants to not feel anything at all. But there was a ringing in her ear.

“Sakura,” a call from Mito, “I’m he-”

“I-i need time alone,” she says with a hiccup, standing achingly through the pain, feeling the denseness that was something else from the Weighted-Boulder. No one attempted to stop the grieving widow from leaving the room, abiding her wishes.

~~~~~~~~~~

Perhaps… what she was about to do to the Kage landmark is excessively noncompulsory, but never for her. _Aggression was always her choice._

**“YOU INSUFFERABLE IDIOT!”**

The head of her deceased fiance popped off from the monument easily under her swing.

Maybe if he survived, maybe if he was still breathing, maybe if Tobirama returned, her actions towards him would have been the same to the rock sculpture she had crushed. Albeit less of the head detachment and more with her feelings, also with no chakra. For how much of an imbecile he was — leaving her behind with hopelessness and a broken promise of a happy ending together. She wants to scold him, slap him, hit him, anything to see Tobirama once more.

Because maybe, _just maybe_ , she wants her chance to say goodbye. 

To look at his red globes once again, say how much she loves him, and let him depart with a kiss. _But when has the world ever been so kind_. Instead, she had to look at the unreadable stone carving of his face, where her words can't be heard to him, where his eyes are colorless in red and expression, and where he was unmoving like how he is now somewhere in a forest.

The reminder was her reason for beheading the face from the mountain.

Sakura looks at her left fist, bruised but that was already common. Her focus was on the tattoo of her hand — the blue circle on what should have been on his as well. How much she wanted to mark him just before her departure was her greatest wish at the moment, but he had said no, it would only be a distraction, he says. A pretty lie.

He was very practical that way. Sakura would have sent excess chakra his way when she remained in the village to consult with an issue amongst some clans for extra space. Knowing this, Tobirama objected to her offer of unneeded chakra potentially exhausting her. Still, she wished she’d marked him regardless.

Maybe then, they both could have died together and spared the grief.

~~~~~~~~~~

I feel like an impostor with this robe.”

Hiruzen said, gloomy faced and all in his custom Hokage clothing, funny how Sakura barely saw Tobirama wearing his in the days leading up to their supposed marriage. Even after death, she’s learning more about him — it could be just her, but she would understand why. The straw hats looked a bit ridiculous.

The meeting of the 5 kages drew to a close mere minutes ago as they gear up now for their respective homes. And its conclusion: the Shinobi War would be ending that day, by reason of the great deficit of resources for the 5 great nations brought upon by the war.

 _A bit too late_ , Sakura sourly mused.

“Don’t be,” Sakura said, not facing him just yet as she checks her food necessities for their own return. Remained as the personal advisor of the Hokage, she swore to accompany him for this meeting, delegating as a protector all the while after the tragedy of the Nidaime. “It’s what _he_ would have wanted.”

Her words might have hurt him if his face of regret told her anything. She doesn’t get why though, apart from the mention of her love in his coffin a few feet underground after the recovery of his still body. But that was a month ago, enough time for both of them — mainly Sakura, to not go hysterical after a reference to Tobirama.

“Sensei wanted you though,” Hiruzen explains, “I feel like I took what was yours as well.”

 _Oh_. He was thinking _that_.

Something the Sandaime revealed to her in the days just before his inauguration to becoming Hokage. That Senju Tobirama, even though he had recommended Sarutobi Hiruzen to fill in his role as the new leader of the Hidden Leaf Village prior to his death, told him it would be a decision that could only be laid down by the judgment of Haruno Sakura. Because it was _Sakura_ whom the Nidaime picked to don the Hokage mantle originally. But it is her answer to decide whether it was she who was to step in or the other.

Seeing who wears the hat, she obviously declined.

“I’m glad you did,” Sakura confessed and goes for a smile, “I would have done a terrible job — I, admittedly, was not in the right state of mind.”

She meant that she was grieving, pushing back her agenda, duties, and everyone — Sakura locked herself in his room, on the bed that Tobirama occupied just days ago. He felt so close, yet so unbelievably far. Thanks to Mito, deciding that enough was plenty, dragged her out for the sunlight she had been missing for the week she kept herself isolated after Tobirama’s funeral. She had a breakdown seeing the cold grave of his name.

A year before, nothing was as painful as losing Kizama. Sadly, that was a mistake.

While Kizama acted towards motherly for her, her loss was nothing comparable to Tobirama; Kizama was a parent, Tobirama was her _soul_. 

“It’s not too late Sakura-san. You could still take my place, you’re older — more experienced — a true leader.”

Sakura thought really hard, for the effects that may unfold with the decision she was about to make. His words were legible, for as egotistical she may have been by forcefully pushing the roles and responsibilities to look after a village on the young man that was inadequately prepared, Sakura was not bothered to give him the title on a silver platter like she is now. And it wasn’t as if Hiruzen would find it a loss if she would acquire his position — the man worked differently in office than in battle, and not the good way.

Though, selfishly one more time, her choice to receive the rank of the Hokage will complicate her future arrangements, for the One-Woman Army has a solution to fix her anguish with the recollection of a conversation she once had with a friend of Kizama once in her time learning to become the best medical-nin. She would have to pay Chinu-baasama a visit.

Actually, Sakura’s name had been passed during the meeting, not only for her outstanding power rivaling a whole village but also for her phenomenal healing. Backed up by the Tsuchikage, she was later on branded the finest healer out there.

Her dream came true, but the honor never felt so meaningless.

“Hokage isn’t my thing,” Sakura turns to him, using the excuse, ready her storage scrolls and pouch so they may leave to drop the subject.

Hiruzen is displeased, but as the good and understanding friend he is to her, he respects her decision, “If that is what you wish, Sakura-san.”

“I’m sorry to intrude,” the familiarity of the voice and short figure floating mid-air was identifiable to her that it was the Tsuchikage. The new one anyway. “May I have a moment with my friend?”

Sakura faces the man, cracking a smile again, “Ōnoki, how are you?”

“Tired,” he exhales, “I feel like my back is hurting from sitting too long.”

There is a reminder in her head of the fact that he is younger than her and thus had no obligations to say such a thing, but she just shakes her head in a reply. Hiruzen leaves the two to be.

“It’s nice seeing you again, Ōnoki.”

“I as well,” he looks above her head, “Though, I was expecting you to be in the same spot as I am.”

Another expectant of seeing her becoming Hokage. Well, she can’t really blame them.

Just around a few weeks after the disaster event of Tobirama, tragedy struck for the Iwagakure village with the death of Mū. But the village was in the safe hands of Ōnoki, who was at least prepped in becoming a leader under his Nidaime's guidance. She can’t say the same for the man waiting for her by the door.

~~~~~~~~~~

“You would like to WHAT!?”

Presumptuous was she to barge in the office one day and make her demands. But she had to do this now, as soon as possible, the faster it is that she accomplished her task could she finally have Tobirama breathing again. As preposterous as it may sound, and she didn’t make an effort to explain why she would be leaving Konohagakure to Hiruzen, much less to Mito and Tsunade, they wouldn’t understand, and they’ll try to stop her if they did.

“It’s only temporary,” Sakura validates to the panicked man. His shock factor just kept on increasing every passing day — a few days ago he still had to get used to being in the office with the surprising amount of paperwork, yesterday he was astonished seeing her newly reconstructed armor during her time taking a mission, today he was receiving the greatest curveball of them all. “A few months, give or take.”

Her index plays with her shorter hair in anxiousness, waiting for an answer. The pink locks that once reached her waist were cut for a shorter style, the hair is now medium length to accommodate the addition of the while collar fur around her blue armour. She had asked days ago to the ironsmith in charge of her battle vest, appeals to the man for some modifications that suit her liking, preferably the altercation of color and to add the fur.

The Haruno saw his spare armour one day and clutched it hurriedly as she underwent another traumatic hour on the ground sobbing incessantly. Sakura ripped the fur and sought the ironsmith on the village the next, wanting a part of him kept near her all time. Her engagement ring as a necklace was one of the few, but she needed more.

Her first time wearing it, well, she was calmer, though it muddled her hair with no space for it to roam. Her hair or a part of him, the sacrificial choice was a no-brainer for her.

The Sandaime loathed, but let it happen, not without a question though, “What are you planning to do, Sakura-san? A few months is a long time.”

Preferably, she would not want to disclose the information just yet, not until she succeeds. “I’m meeting a friend.”

Sensing there was more, Hiruzen was about to ask before concluding not to pry, acting none the wiser knowing she would not give in. But he was curious about one thing, “Do Mito-sama and Tsunade know?”

Her hesitation and lack of a response deduced the answer to be a no. But she uses the moment to leave hurriedly only with her mention of a note left behind for them, which was something, though not enough to escape the more cries of Tsunade Hiruzen shudders for.

~~~~~~~~~~

“So how are things in the Hidden Sand?”

“Well, apart from the insane heat, the variety of herbs growing here makes up for it.”

Probably one of the few things she is jealous of her former master for, the availability of resources so unique to the world but so common to her village that she has a garden flourishing with these rare herbages and Sakura can’t help but pickpocket some of them. Chinu hits her in a fashion similar to Kizama for that — what is up with her teachers displaying abuse, even if Sakura did deserve it.

But can they blame her when her stocks are diminishing while there is a garden of the most priceless plants?

No, they cannot. Okay, maybe a bit.

“By the way, I heard from a little bird,” Chinu starts non-threateningly, only to end it in hostility, “Were you or were you not the one to concoct the antidote to my toxin.”

The attempt to act menacingly was as good as it gets, but Sakura has handled her grandmother for years and more, Chinu’s try for intimidation was nothing close to the peril of Kizama that she responded with just a simple shrug. It doesn’t help that Chinu has a soft spot for her as well, “I can’t help that I learn poison and its different varieties from one of the best there is.”

Chinu gives off a face, “If only you hadn’t moved to the hidden leaf, then I would have been fine with teaching you the craft of poison those years ago.” The older woman looked around, a question forming when she can’t find the object of her interest, “Odd, where is Kizama? Normally that woman would never let you go more than 2 metres from her.”

A sudden striking pain at the thought of having to reveal that information came — Kizama and Chinu were close, some may say the bestest of friends even with Kizama being decades older. Where at their time was filled with constant bloodshed between opposing clans for territory and food, the two women find themselves in the middle of it all with no ounce of hatred or urge to kill. Instead, they both bonded over her grandmother's common knowledge of medicine with Chinu's information on poison crafting. What led Kizama to bring Sakura here when she was just a teenager, was the very fact that there was this immense trust between the two oldies.

It is hard, but anyone deserving of the news would be her, "I'm… sorry, Chinu-baasama, Obaa-chan passed away a year ago."

“Is that so?” the response, the way sakura perceived it was weirdly calm, “Then may she rest in peace. How are you holding up, dear?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

The older woman picks up her growing radishes, nurtured well through the senseless heat in the desert and doesn’t even raise her head or look distraught at the unsettling news of her comrade’s death. Sakura was anticipating the similar way she disintegrated when Tobirama died.

“I have come to accept that the last time I would see you both would be when you were my student living under my house, what with no clan for you and Kizama to go back home to when we departed ways and I moved to Sunagakure. Which begs the question, why have you come to see this old hag now of all times?”

Now, how was she to say that she wants to develop the technique which the wiser woman dropped years ago when Sakura stumbled upon her discussion one time with Kizama and told her how it is beyond impossible for it to be developed. Maybe with enough faith? Or she could just blurt it.

“I want your help in making a reanimation technique.”

“Ah, that old thing. So, you heard me?” Chinu still is looking uninterested, “Then, you should also know I said that thing was futile.”

“We don’t know that for sure.”

“I do,” Chinu gives off a hiss, repressing some of the growing annoyance, “Do you know how long I worked on that only to be told ‘Hey, bringing back the dead is absurd and the time you used for the effort of making that unimaginable thing is wasted?’”.

“Please!” Sakura postures a dogeza, head touching the soil of the land, dirtying her forehead but it is hardly important. “Please, Chinu-baasama! I have to try! I can’t live without him!”

The mention of the pronoun halted her activity of gardening duties, finally paying attention to the woman kneeling in all sincerity to ask her permission, “Him?”

"My betrothed," she unties the necklace, showing the golden ring of promise dangling on the string. "He died a hero a week before our marriage, but I am left alone now."

And she is bowing her head again to gain her acceptance, the pinkette will try and will succeed. The same stubbornness Chinu saw in her those years ago when she came to her home and on her knees in need for shelter and teachings — regardless, Chinu would have said yes with the involvement of Kizama, but her determination is admirable from the start that she had believed the young Haruno to carry a legacy in the near future. Thus why she provided her with all the lessons of her specialty, not holding back the slightest. 

And years later, she remains the same, except now she has more holes in her heart.

Chinu hurried back to her house and returns with a note, "This is the location of where my daughter lives. She has the same interest in making this jutsu work, I may not help but I am sure Chiyo can."

Her blissed face is enough for Chinu to cease any leftover doubts, "Thank you, Chinu-baasama!"

She did not say why — why she had given Sakura the address to her daughter. But if one were to ask, her motivation in doing so is alike Chinu's when her own husband passed and she tried desperately in bringing back life. The only difference? Sakura would achieve hers.

~~~~~~~~~~

She did it.

The _unthinkable_. The _impossible_. But time goes by and eventually, with taboo intentions, those two words will drift like the wind.

The illegal development of ‘One’s Own Life Recreation’ forged with the unison of Sakura’s medical knowledge and Chiyo’s motive of giving life within her inanimate puppets, illegal as the risks were too high — much like her Omoikane. As such, it was called off and Sakura was ushered out with the forbidden knowledge of the kinjutsu, but not before the solicitation of the Kazekage to keep this information within the shadows. Sakura only asked upon the permission of this technique on one within Konohagakure, no influence on anyone from the sand. The Kazekage reluctantly allowed, only with the measure no one from Sunagakure to be affected. Sakura didn't even meet Chinu-baasama for the last time — realization of what this technique would cost will only end in her trying to stop Sakura.

With his permit and her glee, she scurries like there was no tomorrow. The statement might come true for her soon.

It was as if every fiber of her being tells her to go, to pursue back her happiness, to him that will soon breathe from the dirt dug above him. She was ready, whatever it takes. Even if it hurts, from his view, even if he may never forgive her for such atrocity in the afterlife, as long as Tobirama lives, she would do it a thousand times and more and she may just bear the hatred.

_Because no hatred could ever overcome the agony of walking without him._

Her homecoming, well, in a description, is like a storm had struck the paths of the Hidden Leaf, leaving trails of shattered land heading straight to the Kage building. The enhanced chakra on her feet, potent enough to destroy anything she steps, forceful so she may arrive faster. She was so close, so death-defyingly close to achieving her month’s work it was too surreal. What stands remaining in her way, are the doors to his office.

“I found it!” Sakura intrudes in what was a discussion between Mito and Hiruzen, the door turns to pieces as she takes no care to mind the destruction or what importance they were in. Her earth-breaking discovery must be heard now.

“Sakura!” the redhead screams, maybe out of excitement or concern, Sakura can't tell, doesn't care. And she takes out her scroll containing the valuable information, slamming it to the desk as it shatters under her touch.

"I found it!" she repeats again, impatient to get it underway. "I found a way to revive Tobirama!"

Rummaging through the scatters of what was previously a solid desk, Hiruzen is in disbelief until he sees it with his own two eyes, picking the scroll among the remains. Mito meanwhile, is happy, but carries the same air of doubt. "That's… splendid news, Sakura."

Sakura crushes the Uzumaki with her hug that had her gasping for air, more so knowing her power, "It's not just splendid, Mito. It's perfect! Tobirama will be back!"

And the bad news was about to come.

"Sakura-san…" Hiruzen shudders when he reads the contents, bearing the bad news if the pinkette might have overlooked it, that he no doubt knows she didn't which makes the information scarier by tons. "This technique… its cost is the user's own life…"

"... I know."

Both looked like their colors had drained, Mito, still under Sakura's capture, flinched. She didn't hesitate following her next line, "Sakura… don't. He wouldn't want it."

Sakura looked like she had just been stabbed on the back, out of all people, she thought Mito would understand. "Mito, I'm doing it."

"Sakura, please understand, what you're about to do… It will only cause more suffering."

Because they both accepted his death. Only Sakura was left in despair, maybe their fault for thinking she passed it, they are in the shinobi world after all. And again, like the mask of deception she keeps on putting on the front, they find themselves terrifyingly wrong. 

Maybe it's not too late, _maybe they can still pull her back._

"Sakura-san," Hiruzen walks beside her and places a hand on her shoulder, "We… know what you're feeling. We can help."

Her emerald eyes would look like she's blocking them, staring at nothing, "...I'm sorry."

The sudden force of gravity made them both knelt.

Her Weighted-Boulder, she applied it to them, a necessary move on her part. And now that those two are unavailable to stop her, Sakura heads out, their pleading screams for her to stop the last thing she'll ever hear from them.

She gets to his grave in no time. What _will_ be his grave, she corrected herself internally. 

Sakura came this far, _it was now or never_. The ground splits from her crushing blow, and she carefully takes out the coffin of where he laid, opening the casket without much of the same carefulness though.

There he was. Her _beloved_ , so cold and so lifeless. She'll fix that, as the best medical-nin, she always does.

The chakra colors of the 'One's Own Life Recreation', Sakura noticed, is a bright blue, an interesting observation as she had all been to used to the green of her medical chakra. But it just proves that this is different, the change in color is simply a reminder of what she is using is unlike the simple and mediocre healing craft. Sakura, had she created this technique ages ago, would have wasted her life on it already, but she is grateful to find out about it now. Because Tobirama is important, he could do so much more than what she can do in this world. _All she is capable of is suffering._

It’s almost hilarious, of what she predicted had become a reality. Tobirama did break, _because of her_ , as Sakura Haruno is nothing but a cursed omen. But now, at this very moment, she can undo her mistake upon him. So close, _so close_ , he’s about to return to the land of living, in exchange for her life instead; the bargain of her soul for his is naught but a simple victory for her. A few more chakra, a few more, and she can be at peace.

“Saku-chan?”

It was the only sound in the instance Sakura did not block out, a sideways glance and the blonde she feared seeing stood watching in awe of her work.

“Tsunade…” Sakura breathed the name, “What are you doing here?”

Her hands did not move away from the body she was tending. For once, Tsunade had not pounced on her unexpectedly like her normal force of habit, and Sakura is grateful that she did not interfere. “Um… I came to visit grandfather and granduncle. What are you doing with granduncle’s body? Also, when did you return?”

The bouquet of flowers she was holding clarified her stories, now Sakura has to cover up hers, “I got back just a few minutes ago, as for what I’m doing…” she thinks truth is better than fiction result-wise, “... I’m bringing back your granduncle.”

The child’s eyes contain stars, “Saku-chan can do that!?”

“...yes.”

“Let me find grandmother! She’ll be glad!”

Remembering she had trapped not only Mito but the Hokage as well under the intense pull of her Weighted-Boulder, that announcement might prove to be a problem. Theoretically, it might involve the whole shinobis of Konoha to stop her under orders of Hiruzen, especially since she did attack the leader. And she cannot afford spending her chakra on such petty concerns. 

“Tsunade, do you want to sit with me and watch my work?”

Because she may not be here for long, and she would rather spend her last moments with her admirer, other than unaccompanied by anyone. Tsunade didn’t have to know the cost, what she doesn’t know wouldn’t hurt.

“Saku-chan doesn’t mind!?” she asks exhilaratingly.

“Of course not.” because she has no other choice, and she can’t have her finding out what happened in the Kage building. Sakura has to stall.

She drops beside the busy doctor, watching her hands glow just above the corpse of her dead relative - Tsunade is creeped out watching the lifeless body so close, but she is quiet to not annoy her one and only inspiration, especially when given the chance to behold this momentous occasion. But reviving the dead? She had never heard of such a thing. Well, knowing the Haruno had discovered this, she was not surprised, _as expected of her mentor_.

And Sakura felt like she took a bad turn. Because soon, her body will collapse, under Tsunade’s impression that she is tired and asleep, _it is much worse_. She may do her unkindness, as Tsunade will witness the death of Sakura Haruno right in front of her eyes, while she remains doing nothing but watches. The guilt will feed on her, it did to Sakura when Tobirama died.

 _It still is_.

The pinkette glimpsed at the child biting her own lips, she wanted to say something. “What’s in your head, Tsunade? You can talk if you want.”

She’s about to close in on her work, so the last few words with her wouldn’t do any harm.

The younger hesitated, but she speaks either way, “I’m just… I’m happy to have met you Saku-chan.”

“Oh?” Sakura plays, though the words stung, “Well, I am one of a kind, aren’t I?”

“It’s not just that,” she giggles, “You’ve helped me so much, Saku-chan. Like that one time the boulder fell, or that other time in the gambling game and that other time you take care of me. Now you’re bringing back granduncle! You’re like a big sister! And you promised to teach me medical jutsu!”

Yes, she did indeed make that promise. Sakura wonders if she can take it back now because the thought tears her up.

But the child just had to open her mouth, cutting the few chains of her determination to forward this to its end. “I can’t wait to make more memories with you, _shisou_.”

_Damnit._

Her mistake was letting Tsunade talk, as every word is another itch of pain in her broken heart. So Sakura tries shutting her out. Yet, it may be too late.

Her mind drifts off to the child, and she can’t stop the countless images of her inhabiting her mind, or maybe invading is the better term. Yet she was just one of the few. There was Mito, Hiruzen, Tobirama… Tobirama.

Think of Tobirama, she chants internally. How he’ll be alive, how he’ll be back with the family that longed for him, how… _he’ll go through what she did_. She once saw just a fraction of that in him, during the time where they were together talking of his brother, which he did not recall. And that was just a chunk, for him to undergo it once more this time at her death, his self-proclaimed love, she doesn’t know what he might just do to himself. Tobirama was ready to give his life for his brother. For Sakura, there was no telling, but what would be for his brother would be just a cipher compared to her, knowing the man.

Why shouldn’t it be like that? They were each other’s true love after all.

Maybe for once in her life, she could not be selfish. She could think of how it would be for him.

Why? Why? She can’t be thinking of this, not now of all times. This is her point of no return. For a great cost, her dream will be fulfilled. And damn it if she was about to back out now. _One more dose_ , just one more dose and he’ll open his eyes and she’ll close hers. He’ll take her place and she’ll take his.

But she can’t, her body is refusing control. The blue chakra evaporated, ceased to exist from her hands. The reincarnation process has been put to a stop, from her body that denies any movements to advance.

“I can’t do it,” Sakura mutters, and as a dam broke within, her tears are cascading uncontrollably. “I can’t bring him back.”

She once told herself that no matter Tobirama’s hatred for her after bringing him back, she would endure it. She realized that his hatred would be for himself, how he’ll agonize that reasons for her death were no doubt caused by his own. One thing worse than walking without him was seeing him loathed in her absence to calm him. Sakura doesn’t want him to be in pain any longer, for that she halts her chakra. And perhaps both can get their peace this way.

Maybe Tsunade was under the belief she couldn’t due to her imperfect technique, maybe Sakura will tell her when she’s older. Right now, as one of her few lifelines from her pit of anguish, Sakura clutches her in a crushing hug, the thought of letting her go is unbearing.

It would seem that starting now, Sakura could continue to live for someone else.

~~~~~~~~~~

Life subsequently moved on, with or without Tobirama, Sakura learned to take it one step at a time.

Time passed; years passed, and in those specific lengths of time, began her darkest days where she all just saw his ghost settling in the places those two spent their longest while he had still been alive and well. It was a pain — seeing him but not interacting. At least she sees him, it helps her move on with her day to an extent.

3 years, it starts getting easier, not only did her usual chaotic schedule prevent more of herself from depressing, the company of her loved ones is always a nice touch.

“Please huddle around,” Sakura says to her group of patients.

A few seals formed and luminescent liquid orbs floated around the circle of her injured men. Slowly, they move closer and soak themselves into the cuts and damages, automatically restitching the skin without further ado. What was the count of 30 men hacked with injuries all over their bodies turned to a 0, all after her technique was performed.

The one she had helped from Tobirama. A pang of pain but it was submerged under the gratefulness of her patients. She had not yet smiled though, the act is simply harder for her to do in those years, especially since she is now sincere with her emotions for everyone to witness, hardly trying to fake an expression.

They are grateful she is becoming truthful.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura wonders how this came to be. And after 3 years she thought her curse of luck had stayed dormant, now, she is standing her ground against 2 of the legendary tailed beasts.

Surprised? _No_. Worried? _Definitely_.

It was a rescue mission gone wrong. Two jinchūrikis of the stone village were abducted by a group of rogues and it so happened Mito was next in their hunting list. Sakura had lost enough she would ensure she lost no more valuable people, so it was fitting for her to take charge of the squadron sent to help release the pair of hosts. 

Everything was fine and dandy; a punch here and a kick there later, the band of misfits was tied up and knocked out. The selection of Sakura as the lead of this operation was also due to her astounding Genjutsu release that came in handy, the two hosts were in a kind of an illusion that had them immobilized.

Of course, she easily released it. And of course, it triggered something.

Seconds later and the two men cried out in pain. Slowly, their bodies morphed into something bestial, where tails emerged from behind and a dangerous sort of chakra was emanating. A poof of smoke covers a large portion of the field and after clearing was the view of 4-tailed red monkey and 5-tailed white horse. If under different circumstances, Sakura would find them majestic.

But in contrast, when the ape sent her flying, this was not a moment to be enamored. Given the humongous size of the beasts, the punch Sakura took launched her far away that it hurts, colliding with the many surroundings of the forests. Funny how she got a taste of her own medicine.

“Sakura-san!” screamed Koharu and the rest.

Sakura tilts her head slightly until the satisfying snap of the neck is heard, “I’m fine!”

At the last minute, it was lucky Sakura disabled her Omoikane from the team before she was hit, then they won’t have to bear the pain that is not theirs.

“Why is this happening?”

They look at Sakura for an explanation. This time she can’t give anything.

It was all a flurry. One second she released the captives, the next they underwent a transformation, and the last she was hit due to her close proximity. There had been no reason for the berserk of the beasts, or was it that she had messed with a technique that was keeping them from transforming in the simple cover as a genjutsu? Her minute of brainstorming was interrupted by 5-tails charging carelessly at them.

The beast acts in such aggression that it is terrifying, and not wanting to be stomped like little ants, Sakura takes them all to the sky, only just avoiding the tackle by a hair.

But after all of that, the beast is forgetful of them and continues with its run straight away. The other one following.

It is unnatural until they think of where it will reach them eventually. The Hidden Leaf Village. And it was not a form of suspicion, if it is so then they would not be running rampant in a single line and one direction, considering the nature of beasts to roam free.

"We can't let them near the village!" commanded Sakura.

Fortunately, there was still the Sandaime serving as the protector and defense. Against two of the most fearsome beasts, however, too much would be at stake and collateral damage will surely come. If it would help, they have to try taking one down as a precautionary measure.

The plan they have is clear and simple. Divide and conquer, as the others scramble to battle one of them, Sakura is to take down one of the beasts. A plan that seemed to be a hopeless endeavor, if not suicidal at all. But nothing is for sure until they give a try.

Sakura rams straight from the side of her chosen adversary; flies and intersects the course of the 4-tailed monkey as the giant creature staggers in its path, whereas her team makes chase with the 5-tails right behind it. If there is something in this foe that Sakura would reckon, it is that the 4-tails exhibit more power when put to the test against the horse and in a contest of strength, Sakura would not relinquish her title so easily. Cracking her knuckles, she smirks at her competitor.

Despite its goliath size, Sakura finds that her foe is demonstrating surprisingly excellent taijutsu expertise — when she punches it avoids the attack with practiced movements and coordinates a well-timed kick that had sent her to the ground. The beast is undeterred even by Sakura’s advantage in body proportion, and this would have been so much easier for her with the benefits of having a very broad target, but the 4-tails is well-informed of its own drawback that even it was able to improve on what is normally used against him. Even with a broken rib, Sakura finds this trait admirable.

For its own plan of attack, 4-tails is striking at her with a fist that not even with her hands spread would be enough to hold the width of it. To retaliate, Sakura sends her own stone-covered punch, the collision of power resulted in a powerful shockwave blasting everything in the environment, both participants in this battle flinching away in it as well. Now, up to this point, witnesses spectating this grand of play of power would guess that they are both equal. But that is not the case, as there is one thing that Sakura still holds in favour of — her speed. The massive size does not help it in the slightest when covering who is faster of the two. So Sakura makes do with what she can — circling the monkey so she can avert from becoming hit by the endless waves of punches it is sending.

That is until she sees an opening from behind, approaching with the greater speed to tap its foot. And expanding her advantages, Sakura activates her Weighted-Boulder on the unsuspecting creature.

Like all else, 4-tails is battling the force of gravity pulling him down. But Sakura is unstopping with her onslaught, forming the signs of the water dragon to summon her own beast so it may help in pinning down the monkey.

This all is a part of her plan, all according to the scheme to end this quickly so she may help her friends in their dangerous battle. So lightening up her body, Sakura rises to the heavens and arranges a stone fist at the same time.

It is until she is high enough that Sakura began the activation of her Byakugou seal, having the rhombus-shaped seal formed on her forehead not too long ago after its 3-years mark. The branding of the seal was patterns of black lines covering all the parts of her body, depicting the massive chakra she has stored in the years to let flow on her body. Finalizing her arrangements, Sakura lets herself fall and along with the Weighted-Boulder.

With a resounding, “Cha!”, Sakura plunges fist-first on top of the monkey and with the many enhancements of techniques towards her already powerful punch, the result is as catastrophic as it sounds. In one earth-shattering blow, the monkey is down for the count. There is a crack of the earth that is immeasurably wide and deep just below the knocked out beast. When the punch was earth-shattering, it is as literal as she makes it to be.

Not without a great cost though, her chakra storage is already dying down after its apparent large usage. 

She thinks it wouldn't hurt to pass out for a minute, or maybe an hour, the fur of the 4-tails she imagines as an inviting bed ready to bring her to dreamland. Crazy, but people should try fighting a beast hundreds of times their size and see how damaged and exhausted one might get, Sakura grumbled.

In the end though, with a tired groan, she just walks through the pain and the demand for her body to shut down. She has a group of 5 teens to take care of.

At the very least, they were all in mid condition as she levitated her way. Perfect timing as well, her team were setting walls to fortify the rampant creature.

"Keep holding it!" Sakura shouts an order, "I'll end it with the next punch!"

Again, she repeats the procedures that knocked out the other in an attempt to do the same, where she flies and begins her Byakugou. In a moment's notice, as her focus was solely upon the horse caged by the walls erected from her allies, Sakura is unaware of the shouts and screams from them far below on the ground. Her right hand is raised high above the head for the hit she is about to give. 

Until she felt a slashing strike from behind her hoisted hand, just before she turned and was smacked straight down.

Her plummet was broken by the assistance of Kagami and Torifu, acting as body cushion for their fallen leader to land on. And maybe she wasn't in pain for her abrupt and pulverizing landing, but the cut on her hand means otherwise.

_Her right arm is lost._

All due to that massive insect flying above.

 _The 7-tails_. For her, only been described through documents of its appearance, the most obvious was the helmet-shaped skull. But it is here. _Why is it here!?_

And it took a turn for the worse when the horse beast is loose from its confinement, crashing against the barrier.

"We need to retreat," her mind made up before there would be any irreparable damage on her team from Sakura's frozen stature, fear doing a great job turning her solid and stuck in place.

They smoke bomb an escape and let Sakura keep them flying.

~~~~~~~~~~

"This is bad! We are doomed!"

Koharu's vent in despair was a surprise. For as much she claims to hate how loud an individual may be, she is showing exactly what is her most hated through more shouts of anger.

Meanwhile, Sakura is laying back on a tree with her one and only hand left healing Danzō, who had a small burn from the boiling water of the 5-tails. She stopped the bleeding of her own decapitated arm, bandaged it, and ended with a bow to make it look less than anything morbid. Though it wouldn't do any of them good now that she is handicapped.

And the roars from far afield is making things worse than it already is — an indication of the steadily approaching beasts still yet to change directions afar from the Hidden Leaf.

There are layers upon layers of bad luck just collapsing on top of them one after the other. And it is as tiring for her to deal with, especially all in under a day. Sakura has gotten used to her cursed charm in the span of every year or so, not under 24 hours, in which she has been smacked by giants, lost an arm, and is having her home under the progress of an attack for whatever reason.

It is funny how she’s not shedding a droplet of tears. Life has never been generous towards her, and maybe it never will. But is it fair that this prejudiced behaviour is also affecting her loved ones? No, it is not and that is one thing she will never forgive the higher power for.

So without further ado, Sakura takes her empty scroll and ink to write erratically. She isn’t left-handed and the results were more like chicken scratches that could barely be made into words, but it is enough and she hands it to Danzō with the warning of, “You guys are not allowed to read this.”

“What is it?” Homura asked curiously.

“Instructions,” She stands with a small jerk of pain on her leg, she would have to fly once more, “Procedures for the village to prepare for the incoming assault. I want all 5 of you to deliver it to Hiruzen, and only he is allowed to read.”

She hopes her objective is not conspicuous from how obscure she sounded.

“What about you, Sakura-san?” asked Kagami.

“I will stay here and buy you all as much time as I can afford.”

And they did not take this news lightly, objecting to her plans in sheer desperation. They’ve seen this before — when her husband-to-be traded his own life for theirs.

Maybe that was why he did it. Sakura could very well abandon all this with reason backing her up — if a loss of body parts is not a good enough excuse to get away from here, she doesn’t know what is. But she thinks of the home she gained, with the friends that push her and gives her strength. The ones that tried in making a difference to her mental fettle in the missing attendant of Tobirama, who was the only one capable of doing so. And he also led her to believe that the village is her family, in defiance of blood genetics that separates from one another. Sakura believes that — Mito and Tsunade were the prime examples.

Maybe they and Sakura were in his mind when Tobirama ordered his team to escape the clutches of the enemy, even if he was an important figure. A part of her has always thought, perhaps Tobirama assumed he was the only proficient one in handling the enemy, where Hiruzen and a bunch could clearly help him out in his battle against those brothers to even the chances of surviving. There would be losses, but what is a battle without one. So maybe she understands him better now, that it wasn’t the overconfidence of his competency to match well with the group of infamous shinobis, rather the thought that the village and the people living there will grow to have their roles fulfilled in due time. Hers, Sakura decides, _is now more than ever._

In some unbelieving twist, Sakura convinces them to do as she commands. But as stingy as it was, she had to play with her words for them to be persuaded. The promise she will only distract and return safely when much time is given is another thing added to the list of reasons she is selfish and a promise-breaker, no matter how good of an intention it was made for.

Just before they depart, Koharu looks at her with hesitance, “Please, return to us, Sakura-san.”

“I will.”

She lies.

~~~~~~~~~~

Thinking about it now. Maybe the chakra stored on her spare reserve may have been enough to distract the beasts for long hours, just about the right amount for the village to set their defenses in advance.

Had she actually written about the defense, instead it was her own personal message and a different kind of commitment. 

No time to dwell on it though. The 3 beasts are in her front. Sakura is not sure when exactly did the 4-tails awaken, but it has saved her the trouble of finding the lump of its unconscious body had it remained numb.

Sakura took a deep breath as preparation for what she will commit to doing. Maybe 3 years ago, this would have been simple. But she has come a long way to finding love for herself and for who she is, this too for the people back home, that the decision to do is easier said than done.

There is a reminder in her to think for the people, that this is not a greedy act she has done for them. In some sense, maybe it is retribution for her habit of never choosing the right way, the better way. And she knows this choice of all is none like the others before, where it is rushed and lacks the logic behind. What will be done would have been her only option to save the village she grew to love.

It is a standstill where they are, there have been no sudden nor slight movements from any of the giants and from her. A sort of quietness before the commence of the battle.

Time ticks, and ticks, and ticks, until all moves with every ounce of power they have left.

First comes the insect, Sakura flies high and lengthens her hand for the marking of her Omoikane — she is lucky between the two limbs that the one cut was not the one where the base of her Omoikane was engraved. The chakra in need to create the source of the Omoikane's power was taxing, which she certainly does not have much of left. She has in her reserves, but this isn't a battle to see who would last the longest. Staying true to her battle style, Sakura wants to end this quickly, and why she doesn't bother in activating her Byakugou — the results would be the same either way.

Against the fury of the 7-tails launching barrages of wind-based attacks, only barely did Sakura avoid the slices of wind aimed to cut her to pieces. And yet, she manages, hitting the flying creature and marking it with her blue halo.

_One down, two to go._

Though this was a temporary victory, she is slammed by the tail of the insect beast. But taking advantage of the momentum, Sakura charges straight at the horse like a shooting star, crashing onto it as she places another mark on the 5-tails.

The last of her job was for the monkey. Easily marked when she let a punch in from the 4-tails, her ribs are mostly shattered but that will not be a problem soon enough. 

Her task is about to reach its completion, and so will her life. It has been a journey, albeit full of despair, still a thrill nonetheless.

In the distant field, the beasts are gathered in a triangular formation, each on the edges of the perimeter and there is a ball of black chakra shaping in their mouths. The concentrated chakra is convincing enough that it is a dangerous attack for their final blast. She could let it hit, an option definitely.

Sakura thinks again. Perhaps, she would like it if she was in control. It'll be a nice change of pace.

With what little was left of her chakra storage, it is sufficient for a chakra scalpel to be made. 

She has hesitated in doing this. The one same scene on her mind just years ago, when Sakura was about to end it all just with the simple impalement. That was so she could leave the world at her free will. And the other was back in the time her life was about to be replaced for the reincarnation of her love. Now that she thinks, death has always been inviting her over to come and sit with it. An inviting offer but she has people to think about. Maybe it is why this time she can stare at death in the eyes.

“I’m sorry, everyone.”

The powerful force of her strength with the scalpel broke through her armor and into the chest of its own user, the cutting edge is seen pass her body and out the other side with furious blood spraying the grounds. Sakura coughs more blood, maroon fluid flushing out of her system expeditiously. 

The pain is punishing for her, and to the beasts as well. Fallen in all their might as animalistic groans are bellowed, bodies laying down quite after her strike.

Now she can rest, dropping herself when the knees give out to their weakness and ache and the stinging sensation ruling to shut her eyes and every other body part still trying to function. The way she went for her suicide, it could have been executed better...

Why did she not strike her heart at will? Why did she have to miss it last minute? Why was it that she chose to endure the pain before bleeding to her utter demise?

Oh yeah, _she foolishly hesitated_.

Because abandoning everyone she loves? Was practically sacrilege to her. But it is exactly those people she loves that tell her why she has to do this, for them to have a future worth a thousand times better than hers.

If Sakura would be so bold to bring about an opinion on her current predicament, she would simplify it with a sentence, _'Well, my life has been crap,’_

It is true; everything from day one had no shred of fairness for her, she was biased to remain miserable every passing second. She thinks that maybe she has done something in her past life, or that she has displeased the Kamis. And the only thing she can say to that statement is, " _Oh well_."

Thinking back, not everything was so bad. Her run in life was satisfying — Sakura has conquered battles, discovered love, found what is it to look out for in a life of constant darkness. It could be better, but her tragedies were never inhibiting what she loves in her small world.

The small glow of floating spheres seized her attention, more flying just above. All gushing out of the dying beasts. They are chakras, shaped spherically and hovering in the air to be taken wherever the wind blows their directions to, some differences in colours and tone that the sky is like a canvas to the mixtures of red, green, and white flying.

The information that the beasts are chakras and will reform once time progresses was not pinned to her head, and maybe that is the reason for the spectacular light show happening.

 _A beautiful view for her tiring eyes_ ; It is not so bad this will be the last thing she witnesses in her life.

_I'll be seeing you soon, Tobirama._

She closes her eyes and dreams of a happier ending.

~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone is crying. The scene is a reenactment of what was 3 years ago; In the Hokage office, the same man delivered the news report from his allies to the woman the dead was close to.

Mito, she may have been strong for the few minutes her brother's death was announced before the tears started flowing. But for Sakura, she didn't even try, her eyes watered immediately when she realized how her pink-headed friend is missing among the people assigned to protect her. And it bursts when they tell her of the letter she wrote under the guise of orders.

As for Tsunade, she is heartbroken. As expected of her loss of the teacher that began her training 3 years ago, when at the young age of 5 Sakura has started with the basics for her to progress slowly but surely. So it is more painful when it is that Sakura is also her friend, the one she has always been closest to that is not from family. Sakura almost was family, but when her granduncle passed and her father took his position of clan leader for the missing spot, the child realized Sakura can never be a part of her family. And yet she still acted like another mother to her, even after her loss and their disagreements sometimes, she would still be there to protect her like a daughter the Haruno never had. There can be no more of that now.

Hiruzen hands the two Senju the scroll she last wrote, dirty and the words are hard to read but doable. The Sandaime was the first to read when it was commanded from Sakura for him only, something was off but he trusted her enough she had detailed their plans to combat the approaching beasts in a way that minimizes the costs. Only to realize then that there are no methods, as it was a farewell message to which he shares with his teammates. They all share a moment of sadness.

In the scroll, it wrote.

_'To my beloved friends,_

_I am sorry._

_By the time you are reading this, I have passed. Do not fret, Hiruzen, there is no need to prepare for the dangers of the tailed beasts. I have already dealt with the matter._

_I am aware that our resources have diminished from the shinobi war. As such, I will not let us lose more lives and supplies amidst the chaos of the beasts. It will leave the village vulnerable for any invasion. One life in exchange for the future of many is a small price, and I will use my Omoikane to pay for it._

_This is the end of my journey, forgive me for leaving in the middle of it all. Do not mourn for me too much and please live my share of life. I am grateful for the time we spent together._

_To my dear Tsunade and Mito. I am sorry for leaving so soon. I have left scrolls in my room for Tsunade, filled with much medical knowledge I learned in life. It may not include the most advanced techniques nor my personal jutsus, but all Tsunade needs to be one of the best has been written. Including my Cataclysmic-Fist Technique, I am sure she would use it greatly._

_I will be meeting Tobirama now. Please, take care, everyone. I love you all.'_

“It’s not fair,” Tsunade whispers. “She can’t leave. Not yet.”

But sad to say, _Sakura Haruno is gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to clarify that suicide is never the answer. I wrote how one may succumb to it in this chapter. So please, anyone who is depressed or is emotionally unstable, speak to someone about it and keep fighting it. There are others who are willing to be there for you in your time of need. Don't be afraid to speak up.


	7. 5.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visual representation of Sakura's last few seconds.
> 
> Thinking back, this should have probably been posted in the same chapter for better impact. And this also isn't a continuation, just something I drew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I wasn't even planning on posting this drawing when I was doodling it cause of boredom. But my friend told me to do it anyways, so here's some sad final moments.

[ ](https://ibb.co/K767Z6R)

[ ](https://ibb.co/mT9RMGw)

[ ](https://ibb.co/ys2Wdgb)

[](https://ibb.co/QJmXKKc)


	8. Love Is More Than Just A Game For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura is meeting people. Some she knows and some just new. All in a place so unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the delay of this chapter was my fault. I finally got my procrastinating ass to finish this chapter. Sorry for the wait y'all.
> 
> Enjoy :)

When dying, Sakura imagines her last destination be in a golden pasture where the breeze of the wind is cool and comforting and all the eye can see is the endless, shining blond of the land. Where the meadow is a sight for sore eyes and she may lay in relaxation for hours on end. Such as the name _‘Pure’_ land suggests.

All she sees is never-ending darkness everywhere around.

 _Weird._ Sakura thinks the place could use a lot more sunshine and rainbows for renovation if they want to keep the name. As it stands, there was nothing remotely pure about it.

_Just a desolate land._

Well, she’s not one to judge, just have to make do with wherever she is, never mind the shadiness.

So she walks absent-mindedly. To where? Sakura doesn't have a clue, wherever her feet take her to or whatever her eyes see apparently. Except not even 5 seconds later and there is the kindle of flames lighting a small area, and within her view is a woman on a rock made to be seated, watching the fire like it’s the only form of entertainment. Sakura is afraid that truly might be the case.

She is not afraid to approach the older lady though — All things considered, she may be her only company, and she rather not loathe the other for whatever long her life will be starting now. Sakura expresses a smile, she may be out of practice but it is still in her to articulate whatever emotions she would like to communicate with, let it be true or fake.

Her lips were setting up a greeting — planning a hello, her name, and the question of where in the world are they. All in motion, all before Sakura turns flabbergasted when the older tilts her face so slightly to expose the very familiarized identification of who she is.

“Child, you need a damn-well explanation as to why you’re here!”

 _Kizama_. And here comes the beating she promised if her granddaughter died early.

Sakura calls it abuse. The boorish style of love is just ways to describe her grandmother — she still calls it abuse. So when Kizama punches, Sakura kindly tackles the soft strength with her palm, bored with her display of affection and cruelty. 

"Obaa-chan, it is great seeing you again."

"if only I could say the same," her grandma ridicules, "I cannot believe you would die so soon!"

It stands to reason how that is in a way mocking. But if Sakura knows her grandmother, it is that behind those words contain the dysphoric concept of her last blood heritage wiped clean off the world, and that to her is enough to know Kizama is grieving in quietness. Her granddaughter no less and the news is extra depressing for the Harunos that lost everything and then some.

It is too late to turn back time, and too absurd that they think they can do so. They would have to accept what it is hurdling for them and the people left behind.

Upon death, the ones alive are given their burdens and consequences. Sakura hopes she hasn't caused too much trouble or that whatever it is she had done would not cause a chain reaction of very disastrous events. 

"So what in Kami did you do this time?" asked the old lady in a curiously annoyed approach.

Hours later —Sakura assumed it to be so, time acts strangely in wherever it is they are — Sakura details to her grandmother the final chapter of her book, describes the method in her suicide, and for what cause. Kizama is only charmed she killed 3 tailed beasts.

And the truth that she is engaged.

" _Obaa-chan…_ "

"Hush! Child, who is he? What are his status and background? Was he qualified to have his children gain the Haruno bloodline?"

Sakura can hear her words meant a good ' _I told you so_ ' when she was opposed to finding a compatible suitor.

It is why she liked to keep silent about her marital status. But when the time came Kizama spotted the change in attire and the noticeable necklace tying the bright ring from the ardent flames, Sakura was backed into a corner.

"Child, do not tell me your partner is some clanless civilian!" Kizama's actions were scarily ominous, only until Sakura recalls they're in the afterlife, so it loses all its menace.

"Calm down, obaa-chan," Sakura unlaces her necklace and presents the jewelry secured to it. "His name is Tobirama Senju, same as I, was a clan leader."

"Ah, that boy from the woods."

Sakura is stunned she would even recall him.

"I'm baffled you even had him in your memory."

This will start the first smirk Kizama has let happen in the time she arrives. "Consider me shocked as well, though I'll remember the kid that gave my granddaughter her first genuine smile."

A very… odd reasoning, but logical in some way that she rather not ask.

"But according to your tale, then he must have passed didn't he?" The answer was some kind of nod and ignorance from the younger, apparently evident that it is not a topic her granddaughter is in a mood for. It is tragic, really. "The world hasn't been so kind has it?"

"Where even are we, obaa-chan?"

"Purgatory. The land where the souls are unrest and cannot travel to the Pure Lands."

A topic Sakura is adamant about changing, "Have you been waiting for me this long?"

Obvious to Kizama of her ploy, but it is better of talking about it and not that spouse bringing bad recollection, it would have created many awkward walls of silence. "I wanted to wait. Time wasn't relevant for me to have to wait as long as it would take on earth."

And right then, what was weird to Sakura was Kizama's body turning visible. It is ghost-like and fragments of her are chipping off like specks of dust floating in the air, where it is beautiful in a sense, but only applied to her and not Sakura.

"You must not be ready yet," Kizama addresses the empty transformation of her granddaughter, "Is there someone you want to wait for?"

_Mito and Tsunade._

And here Sakura thought she was adequately prepared to meet him again. Maybe not yet, her heart is setting the barriers. And it is perhaps genuinely annoying, but the truth of it all was the close familial bond Sakura has linked with them. The word family was lost to her once until she found it in the people she is happy to have been acquainted with.

"I will hope you can come follow as soon as you can. You know how I don't like waiting, Child." it was aloof stated first in her normally cool manner, but that has always been her exterior, she knows what her grandmother meant as followed. "And Sakura, I love you."

And Sakura loves her too, she says it back, "I miss you, obaa-chan. I love you too."

Those 3 were words she had not spoken in time, lost in her mind. Saying it now, Sakura feels enlightened by it.

In due time, they will meet again — Kizama is already transcending into a better place, her parting fulfilled with small droplets of spherical-shaped chakra falling. The body disappears into oblivion. In due time, Sakura can visit her again, and maybe even present to her that irritating supposed-husband of hers. It would be a glorious sight to withhold that her grandmother drops any courtesy and lunges him with her infamous hits. In due time, she will laugh with them.

For now, she is alone again.

~~~~~~~~~~

The coming of this one is very unexpected, Sakura thinks if it has been that long since her death — Kizama did mention the process of time here is unlike where she is from, it is close enough that Sakura can wildly predict how long her stay has been. Judging from the redhead, Sakura is off by 4 years or around that number. 

Aside from the exhausting calculation she's straining herself too, Sakura is jovial. She meets the lady again, this time wrinkled and hair aged grey.

But Mito is still a beauty to her, inside and out.

Sakura herself feels old — technically she is. Spending time in purgatory is not favourable, though the bright side of this eternal boredom includes her face that never matures, stays the same when she died. Mito looked to have lived a long life then. 

"Never would I believe to see you again, Sakura." She still has that air of dignity the Haruno remembers her for.

Sakura embraced her closest friend then, in effort to ask forgiveness for having been an idiot to leave her behind. She can only imagine how abrupt the news had hit her, and Mito has three of those experiences — all from the people she is closest to in heart. The Uzumaki is at peace now.

"I'm sorry, I wished I was there for you and Tsunade," Sakura confides, "How is she?"

"The last I checked, she was under Hiruzen's care and teachings, still protecting the village."

Sakura is comforted, there is no other she would entrust her brief protege apart from the Sarutobi. She'd liked to ask if Tsunade is representing Konoha's excellency in medicine accurately from the standards Sakura set when they were in the war and her prowess as a game-changer.

Maybe another time. Mito's stay is temporary — evident from her body turning just like it did Kizama. Mito is ready to move on.

"Why are you still here, Sakura?" She asked speedily, not understanding what her body is undergoing.

"I'm waiting, I want to see Tsunade again."

And for once, Mito is wheezing. "I am not surprised you would go to great extremes for that child."

"Tsunade is like a daughter to me," she admits, silly with her hand rubbing the back of her head, "It is no surprise I want to be sent off with her."

The grandmother of said woman grants a smile, the last grace she will be giving, "It is unfortunate of what happened with my brother and you. But remember, you're always family to us."

It is her parting words, a note to the younger that she is, in fact, family to them. This is before Mito's physique is slowly fading away, her smile stays for the pinkette in lasting memories.

She is alone again, but it isn't so bad.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura is honest. She is relieved to see another whitehead. First impression, she mistakes him to be a Senju — not her fault she's only associated with one white-haired man during her existence. The man says he is a Hatake, and being truthful, she says she has never heard of them.

Weird as it may be, the greyish-white hair is a reminder of her Tobirama’s snowy-white that Sakura is a bit enthralled to find out of this Hatake.

"And you are Sakura Haruno, is that correct?" the man, who just arrived in the land, asked.

Sakura is glad she has company for however long it may be, it has gone boring watching the sparks of the fire. "What gave it away?"

"Probably the pink hair."

Not the typical conversation she should be having when a new soul arrives — usually it takes time to process they are dead and will remain anchored to this place if not they move past their guilt or if they choose to leave when there are no regrets. Apart from Kizama and Mito though, she's seen 4 with her so far. Thankfully, they've all moved on. This one seems unfazed. 

"Do you realize you are dead?" Sakura isn't hesitant in asking, she'll have to reveal it whether or not.

The man, looking around her age, clenches his jaw and crosses his arms, making comfort with sitting on her right, on the stone that is hard to sit on and worse as a pillow. "It's hard not to when I'm the one who committed it."

It saves her the trouble at least. Though rude, Sakura scoffs, "Been there, done that. What’s your reason?”

Because years into this role and she has turned into a kind of guide to the afterlife, or as she likes to call it, a counselor. There is just some satisfaction in knowing that one would be relieved of their earthly-stigma and can move on to a much happier place. Old habits die hard.

"The world did not seem to like me," he says with lack of spirit. Funny because he is one now.

Meanwhile, Sakura laughs at the coincidence, "Please, the _Kami_ did not like me. Did you also stab your heart with a chakra scalpel?"

"No, my method wasn't through the use of that type of ninjutsu. Though, yes, I did stab my heart."

Close enough, Sakura adds another scoff. "Figured as much. You might be here for a while so I hope you like watching fire."

Her guest, later to become buddies in the afterlife, is rather frazzled, judging from the man's appeal of making a face but hiding it to show his respects to the probably in her 70s woman. Sakura lost count of her age, it is unimportant when her face is as ageless as ever in here. The Hatake looks sour, watching her — the most substantial and strongest kunoichi of the good old days that single-handedly subjugated the might of powerful beasts acting so different from the history books — is rather bizarre.

"Am I not what you have expected?" Sakura inquires humorously.

The man stutters to form something, adorable if she says so, "Forgive me, back home, there were countless stories depicting you as a legendary figure. Right now, you are acting like…"

"Anything _but_ Legendary?" she chuckles with her completion of the objectionable sentence, though nothing is held against the man. Sakura is fine with talks of her duality — authoritative but a puppy around family and friends — it is a rarity to talk to someone nowadays, so her dynamic stays mostly in the latter when a soul finally arrives.

It’s not like she has to prove a superiority with another, Sakura is content with making smiles and remarks.

Customary as it is, Sakura is often relieving her glory days when someone asks her of it, most of the souls always ask her stories — and by most, she means 3 of the other spirits that wander before the Hatake, two of them being leaf shinobi and the other being a medical ninja it makes her all the more comfortable. The 4th had been from a neighbouring village, disinterested in who she was, and claims to never have heard her. Fortunately, that one stayed the shortest.

Like the other 2 Konoha shinobis before Sakumo, because she finds out his name after an exchange of simple welcomings, she is again giving narration to the adventures Haruno Sakura had, from sad birth to tragic end. Sometimes, they captivated him, and she is happy. Others, it made him question her, she is still happy nonetheless. The last she had a decent conversation with an honorable man felt like decades ago — Sakura may have overstated the numbers, but it is difficult in keeping time in this void of blackness.

And again, Sakura is back to telling the man of Tobirama, she would have to hope her endless gushing would not stir the boredom inside him as it did to the other poor souls listening to her talk of their Lord Second. Sakumo is apparently an exception — he is a great listener and relates her tale with his wife, the wedding ring on his finger shining from the light of the flames. She is reminded of her own circlet still in the strings carried by her. Sometimes, she fears losing her ring.

“Do you miss Lord Second?” 

Sakura replies, inserting the golden band on her finger for adoration, “Yes, very much so. Do you miss your wife?”

“I do. She died too soon.”

And that’s the cue for Sakura to work her talents of persuasion. “You can meet her now if you could rid off your guilts, then you can cross over to the Pure Lands."

A rather boring and lacking in any effort try, but one would be surprised by how effective it is when alluding to their dearest ones waiting on the other side. Love wins over most stubbornness apparently. But Sakumo though, he is the first of which that's body did not dissipate into oblivion for the journey to the Pure Lands. He stays, and Sakura tilts her head questioningly. 

She doesn't have to pry, but her interest is piqued and wants to try fortune for another similarity, "Are you waiting for someone?"

"My son. I need to speak to him."

Not sure if it was her luck or abundance of resemblance, either way, the answer was astonishing. She wouldn't imagine voluntary leave of life when there is a child that a father needs to be present for and to care for. So either Sakumo is getting branded in Sakura's eyes as the worst dad there is or 3 beasts are attacking the village and his suicide was mandatory for prevention. No blue halo evident on his hand, and Sakura is ready to sucker punch.

She lets him testify completely first, “I may not deserve it. But I hope he forgives me.”

Sakura is in too deep now, so she might as well know the full story. "Whatever did you do to commit such a sinful act?"

_Funny how she's one to talk._

The perspective of the man brought to light is the confession of his immoral deeds. If one may even call it immoral. Sakura is stunned, vividly. The past of his that consists of the story of a shinobi that 'betrayed' the Leaf through the cause of saving one's allies, garnered hate to the man who gave up himself to antagonism for the chance that his friends may live. A brave show of deep bonds the Hatake should be proud for. And yet, it's the motive for him being here now.

To her, it's a crappy story. Disappointed; maybe disgusted at the conclusion that all are maddened from his loyalty to comrades. There might be an immense loss to the Leaf from not benefiting the success of the spoken mission, even so, it's not worth the irate against Sakumo. Sakura thinks the waste of such valuable shinobi is worse than what the Leaf lost. 

"Idiots," Sakura calls them, "The lives of our allies, they may be small in the shinobi world, but on our own they are precious. Idiots, for not thinking of the latter."

"I am just glad you have differing opinions on the matter."

"Coming from me, it may not be much. But what you did, I call it noble. Stupid, maybe, but also brave and a kind and selfless act. Some losses, there may be ways to fix the issue, though if the involvement of one's own life is put into those losses, there can be no way to take it back. Sakumo, what you did was right, maybe not to others, but certainly to me."

"I was wrong then," Sakumo forms after her speech where he was left shocked but also proud in a sense, "You are like the stories back then. Generous with the right touch of philosophical traits for a balance."

Sakura isn't sure to be appreciated or mocked at the completely out-of-topic answer that drives away from her speech. And she wants to know who out there is writing her stories.

Sakumo has yet to shift forms into small chakra globes floating somewhere else, which meant, "You're still staying?"

"I appreciate what you have said, Sakura-sama. But I still wish to explain and talk to my son when the time comes."

The willing participation to stay, it is uncanny when thought of their shared sequence of events.

~~~~~~~~~~

They throw back and forth humorous banters, Sakura and Sakumo enjoy the most random topics put into any of their conversation that lasted, for their case, years. In their schedule, mostly filled with talking, talking, and more talking, they make space to lay near the bonfire — surrounding the infinite inferno like camp buddies of the night, with story-telling scary frights none would be spooked. They made it a challenge to see which of them would be frightened — neither has won over the other so far.

All was well in their routine. _Until it wasn't in a day_.

They make space for another guest, one of them very acquainted with their new visitor.

"Kakashi, I did not expect to see you here so soon."

The realization dropped to the only pinkette of the trio when the man's few lines went out, covered by a mask that takes up nearly more than half of his face. His eyes being the only exception; one open naturally and one closed from scarring. "Hello, father."

Sakura is quick to stand and gives Kakashi a seat on her rock. This moment means a lot for Sakumo and she wants to abide by his wishes for a time of conversation with his son, now an adult. 

Kakashi, in turn at the offer of her seat, is startled slightly. There was faint, curious attention to the woman of the group, like something he'd seen before but can't recall. Regardless, he took her seat as she passed by with no words but a pat to his back, distancing herself to let them have their wanted talk.

But not enough that she is still tuned in on their discussion. She is brazenly inquisitive of how things are in the village.

Not so good it seems. There was a mention of how he had lost his fight — in a battle to save a messenger against the might of an all-powerful shinobi that ruined their homes and threatened families. It had Sakura's blood boiling. But then he talks of Tsunade and it calms her down. And surprisingly, she has turned to become the 5th Hokage, who knew. 

Duty follows the blonde — Kakashi tells of her mission in the invasion as the secret support invigorating everyone in the village, excluding thy enemies. And well, there is nothing to describe the pride she took for knowing her short-lived student to have progressed this far into her career and talent. Sakura isn't sure if the student has surpassed the master yet; a regret she had was not filling in all information of the Haruno's advanced medical procedures in the scrolls. Granted, she wouldn't think her death is early.

But one thing is certain; Tsunade is deserving of her title as a student of Sakura and an amazing doctor.

Kakashi shares his heart with the father. He is mad — confused, at the conduct of the legendary White Fang to have broken rules deemed heretical and cowardly, bringing on the suicide of his father. All just to save a couple of friends turned traitorous and detests of his crimes to the village. In the end, what Sakumo had done was for nothing.

So Sakumo thought. His son is proud, more than what the father could possibly have imagined. Kakashi thanks him — under that mask that hides the surface look of expressions, is a smile conveyed clearly through its covering and it is better than most Sakura has seen by hundred folds. Through life, the man kept the code of his father sacred, and Kakashi prides in knowing he has nothing shameful of it. His last few words, to the man he held high in regards, to the father he wished more time with, to the shinobi he hopes to be, were his forgiveness. Truly, like father like son.

Sakura thinks if she could have had this with her child and Tobirama, she wonders.

A thread of green light — likely chakra — is grabbing hold of Kakashi, it is unexpected and dragging him away. The other Hatake stupefied at the sudden pull of his son away from him.

"His time must not be up." Sakura calmly rationalizes both.

"Kakashi," Sakumo hurries in his bidding words, "I thank you for forgiving me, and I love you. I am happy to have been your father."

The prodigal son is gone as soon as he enters purgatory, a great deal that a second chance is given to him of all people, not many have this kind of opportunity. It is fitting he is the one to receive it — he has healed Sakumo. His body is beginning the process; much like the tailed beasts, the paleness of skin is turning bright and the solidness of it all is morphing into the energy of chakra. His color is light green.

He can meet his wife now. Sakura is happy, truly for the man she spent becoming close to. Not in reality, maybe life wouldn't have planned them to meet if discussing age and title into the mix. But in this afterlife, it is a better place.

"Forgive me, but I have to leave now." the hollowness of his body and becoming see-through implying of his sendoff to the Pure Lands.

Sakura shakes her head at the apology that shouldn't be one in the first place. She wants this as much as he did, "You've kept your wife waiting long enough. Give her my greetings."

The departing man demonstrates an elated face, his body dissolving almost completely, “I shall remember the times we spent together. I will hope we meet each other again soon.”

And just like that, he is gone — his last words were like whispers as the body of his disappeared entirely from the stone he sat upon. She is alone once more. Sakura can't find it in her to be bothered, not when she is this content. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura is thinking. Any day now and she will be looking at the brown eyes of Tsunade, either in those showcasing joy or displeasure. She can't say anything but that she deserved it. So if it is to the point Tsunade will claim a punch, Sakura is accepting and will let her do so.

But she is not wanting Tsunade to hurry her termination, for it is psychotic to think so. Sakura wants her to live a healthy and luxurious life but isn't sure how she is handling the money department.

She did say that Tsunade is prohibited from gambling until she is of the right age. She should pass the legal requirements by now, and that thought sent her anxious. 

So any day now, she will be witnessing her appearance within purgatory. They can walk hand-in-hand to the realm of blissful happiness.

That is what Sakura thinks, what she planned.

Being lifted out of nowhere had not been in her scheme. At first, she struggles over the thread of chakra fighting for demand to take her away. This is all confusing; the threads multiply, and no matter her strength, natural or enhanced, the pull of whatever it is transpiring is making her weak.

And then, she is devoured by a vortex in the black sky, the inferno of her light source is shrinking. Smaller and smaller as Sakura is forced to take in the continuous nonsensical pull into oblivion. Nothing to know what is happening next.

Sakura wakes up in a room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you notice, this chapter is shorter than what I have been doing. This will be the same for the next.
> 
> But we are definitely getting close to the endgame. Stay tuned for more :D


	9. Two In Love Can Make It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wishes to see the people he cares about. But maybe not this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is dedicated to Gabriel. This wasn't in my overall plan for the story, but it was presented as a good filler and it was very tempting for me to do. Also since some of y'all are hungry for Tobi because he's been missing haha
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy :)

He feels nothing. More _can't_ than _won't_ , and as cynical as he is known to be, this isn't about the inward emotions he locks away. _Physical_ , at least. The restrictions of his senses are annoying; his touch is bland in feeling, there is no smell in particular of wherever darkness he's in, and no way is he spending time licking for a taste. Only hearing and seeing, though his vision is blinded by the blackout. Tobirama feels nothing. _Nothing but alive_.

Which the man thinks is impossible. 

He doesn't like being proven wrong.

But it is evident something is off. As in he is sure to have died — his decisive battle in the land between Kumo and Konoha, the murder spree of 20 from the Kinkaku squad before ultimately falling to his demise. The brothers were meddling, and he is the Hokage, but still human with limits. The brothers are not humans — more like monsters. And the rush is wearing after his fight of the minions; exhausted, and some may say it is unfair that he is outnumbered, a battle is never meant to be just. It is always about superiority, Tobirama tragically is against the odds.

He tries, still. But rivaling 22 shinobis, almost all are nearly equal to him, it is a miracle he reached 20 at all. However, the result stays — he still died.

The battle would have been easier had his love joined him.

**Sakura.**

He hates having to leave — _she will be lonely_. And if only he could see her emeralds shining with the hope and love he fell hard for. To him, it would have been the greatest sight. But he is also happy she isn't there — the sight of him so wounded and broken would be heavily traumatizing for the woman. She is home, she is safe, that is enough for Tobirama to close his eyes.

So there's a problem — He is undoubtedly alive. 

_No. It can't be._

Tobirama thought of reanimation, and it is supported when there is a faint crack in the never-ending black. He finds himself to be located inside a coffin, his coffin. The cover crashes down, Tobirama steps into the light.

There is a man — small in his height and old in his age. He wears a specialized sort of protection, not normally worn or recommended in Tobirama's time. It is lacking the heavy armour for defense, instead, there were only gauntlets. The attire is disturbingly an ordinary black suit, most likely to support the aging body that avoids burdensome weight. The significance of it all is the head protector, made looking like a hood with elongated black stripes, the mark of the leaf embroidered into the silver plate. Tobirama is in fact going against his own.

And there is also something about him he can't quite recognize.

"Saru, it's been a long time." 

He is then aware of the other doll emerging from the box. Hashirama, recognizing the elderly to be Hiruzen Sarutobi. Tobirama inspects him again, and there is no mistake.

"You've aged, Sarutobi," because there is nothing else to say that doesn't hide the surprise of a reunion.

"I did not expect to see you both in this form," says the student that looked to be up to be around 70 by this point, voice trembling slightly but not sure because of age or the battle he looked ready to commence, "I am mortified."

They are on a roof of somewhere, Tobirama's guess is Konoha from the ANBUs he noticed on the side. But there are walls made around them — that part, he is not certain if it is to protect the people around in case of indirect attacks or someone from within the barrier itself.

Tobirama pays his attention to the man behind the coffins, skin pale white, and bizarre clothing. Eyes yellow looking to strike fear into their prey, like an animal.

"Edo Tensei, huh?" it is ill-fated that he is the summoner because that meant one thing.

"If that is the case, then it means we have to fight you," his brother grasps the unfortunate circumstances of their revival. "No matter the generations, it seems there will always be war."

The line he preached is discouraging and upsetting, even for the man whose optimism knows no bounds as far as Tobirama knows. And he knows, Hashirama is his brother. But it is sadly the truth; there will always be pain and hatred, no matter time.

And thinking of time, Tobirama remembers.

"Saru, is Sakura well?"

A question that had the sorrow change the man completely. Before, his posture remained unyielding and ready, though now weakened —the right arm is clutching the fabric just above his olden heart and there is misery on the face of the aged student. It is enough to worry Senju Tobirama.

"Sakura?" there came a question from the blank look of his brother — the reanimation forbids them of any facial expressions and showcases of personality. But knowing his brother, the unfamiliar name is at his peak interest. 

"It is a pity," the man responsible for their return hisses, it is snake-like, "She would have been another fun challenge for Sarutobi-sensei had he not stopped her reanimation."

He can hardly feel. In this state, there is little he can do because this body and soul is not his own to control, now belongs to the man behind him. But he tries — and is surprised — that he can bare his teeth in anger and say his demands of what the vile man meant.

"Forgive me, Tobirama-sensei, but Sakura-san's time came long ago. She is gone, has been for decades."

If only he was alive, there would be an outburst of many things; grievance, anger, denial. He hates how wooden that face of his show is. Inside, _his world collapsed_.

During his near end, Tobirama wishes in last that she would not hate him for his handling within that trip to Kumogakure. It was a necessity, he tells himself with the nasty gash on his chest. There was the knowledge of her dissolving mind, with that soft heart of hers always breaking, always so open and vulnerable. For that, Tobirama would hope for her sake she could find herself another man, even when it is displeasing to the Senju. He thinks he has no right to say what he dislikes — what kind of lover vows to make her happy with kids in their hands then dies the following week.

For her well-being, the Senju wants her to find someone else, even if the jealousy ignited in his heart is sparking dangerous fire. But aside his possessive nature, she would partially be happy with someone else in her life, that to Tobirama is enough for a smile to be plastered on his face. As long as she is content with someone that can give, he thinks of himself as unworthy — the dim of his vision is proof he would be unable to be there as his death is approaching.

But against his belief, he finds she is amongst the dead generations ago.

_He blames himself._

"Let us stop this soft reunion," again, the man behind hisses, "I hope you are ready, Sarutobi-sensei."

Tobirama sees nothing but black.

~~~~~~~~~~

For the life of him, there is no clue to Tobirama as to where he is.

But his trail of thought is dead set to one thing only. _He must fight._

And it is troubling for him that his foe is his eldest brother. The one he wished dearly to come back to him on the name of his grave when had been weeping, the admittance for the act is very little. But not in this style, anything but this. And now, he is hitting him, thrashing him, sending the most of his powered kicks to the brother he cherished so.

_Isn't the irony of that just sad._

It is, of course, without his free will. It is the desire of his own body to hurt the man, powerful alike bloodlust. Judging from his brother, he is experiencing the same — Hashirama drops a massive palm of wood on top of the younger Senju. Tobirama is easy to escape from the attack.

Legends have it that they are equal. It has been gossiped so many times in quiet whispers of, and not only, the Senju members in the compound. Once, the entire village regards them as gods, and if it were to come down, the two Senju would bring about the grandest of all battles leaving both participants in constant pain and the disability to continue. 

_They can never be more wrong._

Yes, he will accept their definition of 'god-level'. That just defines his brother as entirely in another class of his own.

The first Tobirama accepted this hurtful to his pride fact is the realization he is unqualified for Wood-style. Meanwhile, simple for Hashirama, calling it like how Tobirama calls water, lacking effort it is astounding to the whole of the Senju. The second, when there is a great deal of his chakra so potent and vigorous, enough for a summon of a statue with thousands of hands. The difference in their power, his is laughable. Tobirama is almost jealous.

Then again, they are brothers, and once in a while, Tobirama catches him off-guard — claiming himself a victory when the brother turns careless or hesitant. This is exactly that. Tobirama spins a low kick to the leg, dropping the brunette and pinning him for the assurance of a win. 

Talking is off-limits, at least in their area, even his mouth won't let an opening — shut tight. Not like they have much to think anyway; all in occupancy of their mind is to clash further. 

Hashirama, below him, turns to ashes. It should worry him, but he has a hunch his brother will return. Tobirama has no time to think of it, his next foe is coming. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The next one is another meeting with the student of his.

Some say Tobirama has a favorite. It's Hiruzen out of all in the team — excluding Sakura, he wasn't her mentor and she wasn't learning from him. Though she'll always be his number 1 in anything else.

Reasons of his favoritism on the Sarutobi include the simple way he is the best out of the rest; Danzō is competent but unreliable, Koharu and Homura are lacking in skill sets, Torifu is hopelessly careless, while Kagami is a good contender for the first spot, Hiruzen easily outshines everyone. So it is wise that the choice for the next successor was between his beloved or star student.

Witnessing the name Sandaime written on the back, Tobirama isn't surprised Sakura rejected the offer. Pity, she would have made a great Hokage. Anyone with two eyes and a brain would understand why Tobirama had that plan in progress given a few more years. Instead, he was given minutes to choose either Hiruzen or her — and he created options because Sakura may not act well under sorrow and misery. He was right.

On this empty field of red and white, Hiruzen gallops and aims with shurikens in hand. The weapons multiplied when thrown, likely from the brilliant combination of a cloning technique. 

This is not a surprise to Tobirama. The man has a knack of learning the most, and even then, he still craves knowledge. Maybe not in the method of discovery, rather the way of taking full capacity on information he uses and stores them. So, under the teacher's estimation, the student should have access to all Konohagakure's skills under the library of his brain.

This only shows defeating him is trickier, not harder. When it comes to the brute force of power, it is hard to outclass Hashirama. Hiruzen is an impressive shinobi in his own right, yet age and lack of pure strength made it all the easier for the Senju to counteract whatever is there the Sarutobi is attacking with. It is not discrediting his achievements — anyone with the Hokage name is to never be trifled with. For what worth there is, Tobirama finds his solution of winning is to keep his movements erratic and unpredictable, makes it harder for the other to keep hold.

With the advantage of speed, it became the deciding factor in the victory. Had the man maintain his youth, the match would be a close one with Hiruzen just closer to reigning over the master. But now, Tobirama cherishes the short win, hands setting the man in a deadlock.

This is before he turns to ash. The same as his brother — remains dropping to the ground and dirtying the white, blank floor. Like previously, he waits for the foe.

~~~~~~~~~~

This enemy is new. All the Senju worry is his challenger in speed.

The blonde is faster — flickering rapidly in distant areas and he is only briefly seen as yellow flashes to the naked eye. Being a sensor comes with its perks; Tobirama forsakes the uses of his eyes, relying on the trust of his senses that are arguably more reliable than sight. 

He is proven correct when he made a mere avoidance of a hit, Tobirama sensed it. This does not mean he has found a loophole — there are incoming attacks that made it once or twice because he is slow to react to them specifically. Some staggered him, but he holds his ground and does not give in to the hopelessness that his speed is outmatched. 

Honestly, this style of technique is what he figured as his own, modified better. And Tobirama is honoured and fascinated for the improvements of one from his bundles of creations, proof that the future is doing good with legacies left ages ago.

For now, though, it is troublesome. 

So Tobirama indulges the same tactic; he sets up various of his own markings and plays the chase of who is the fastest. In this match, it is nothing but teleportation. They hit, they flicker, and they hit again. Like the wind itself in a battle, sparks of metal in one place before the next from the kunai used and sound traveling in all the areas. Witnessing this battle will have anyone dizzy.

And he is tired, while also dead. And so, Tobirama thought. In one moment in which the blonde lunges, he lets the kunai lodged into his chest. In turn, the white-haired man clutches his foe in a tight squeeze, weapon already passing the fake body meant for only battle. Tobirama fiddles with the explosive tag held behind the blonde, preparing its activation. 

It doesn't matter that much, he only wants to end this. And if his mind is replaying the order for him to battle, this is the likely chance he could have some short-lived peace.

He is engulfed in fiery flames. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Like a cycle, he joins his brother. He's lost count of the amount, gave up what felt like years ago but is nothing than just mere weeks. The procedure is as followed, once done with Hashirama it will proceed to Hiruzen then the unknown speedster before the round of adversaries repeats itself infinitely. 

Tobirama is annoyed. Because this is what life has in store for him now and forever. Trapped in the endless loop of continual brawl, nothing left he can do.

For those that know the man, he is irritated at a lack of power. Power to control — change whatever it is that riles him and turn it into the contrary, his life has led him to gain those many powers. He is not Hokage for no reason. So with this fixed position of being puppets to whatever higher-ups out there, this is greatly frustrating him. Yet, he still is powerless to create a difference.

Sometimes he wins, other times he lost, a few were intentional. This causes a pang in his warrior's pride — they do not like it when they lose. But he doesn't seem to care all the more.

He's beginning to lose it.

~~~~~~~~~~

By now, he is dead. He was before, this one reached his spiritual level. With the many directive words inside of him to continue the sparring, Tobirama is now lacking the spirit to continue whatever this is.

Back then, the whole of him was under instructions to battle. Dare he says, it was probably simpler back then. He doesn't have to think, lets his body work with the task of fighting without complicated resistance. This time, he is exhausted, weary of the nonsense fighting for whatever cause is there.

So he lets them hit. Tobirama doesn't care. Can't muster even lifting a finger to stop them, lets anyone make him their punching dummy. The easiest for him was Hashirama, he lets any grudges against him away, for they are brothers and none can describe the brotherly love that comes with it.

Tobirama hasn't even told him of Sakura. Not like there's a chance at all anyway.

But if there is a moment where the punches stop, he'll tell him stories. From their first chapter to the grim ending of a happily never after. Even then, Hashirama would be ecstatic of another sister by law, not to mention the nephew or niece that is bound to happen. If only that were the case.

Mostly, he thinks of Sakura.

What that vicious man said, how she would have almost joined in these endless rounds of wrong fighting had the process not been interrupted. Tobirama would have to thank Hiruzen one day.

The minutes he thinks of her, lifts his spirit somewhat. And it just makes the blows less and less painful. He thinks of her extraordinariness, and Tobirama finds himself smiling just thinking of the pinkette that was almost his. Sadly, she can never know how thankful he is for her, how her brief thoughts just kept him going through the pain. How Tobirama Senju is hers, death ripping them away was not a fluctuation to that sentiment, and nothing will ever change what is already established.

Tobirama loves her truly.

So thinking of her, he is fine with the many blows. It keeps him alive. _She_ keeps him alive.

~~~~~~~~~~

Of all the years he fought, none included the opening of the clean, white sky.

It is out of the daily routine. Being sucked out is never a part of the many times he executes or is executed. Bringing about a great gust of wind, like a strong vacuum dragging the four of the victims trapped in wherever eternal damnation they are, Tobirama is relieved.

Just that this has halted some clash for a while, and his soul has lost the binds of any orders and commands. Maybe now, he could rest easy.

So Tobirama is swallowed by the crack of the sky, with those of the same place where he was. He doesn't struggle, it is even hopeless doing so with how powerful this force is, instead he just closes his eyes.

Tobirama wakes up in a room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're closing in on the end of this story :o
> 
> This chapter is probably the shortest I've written but there wasn't more to write. What started as a 700-800 word chapter ended up becoming 3000 hahaha


	10. Love Was Made For Me And You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this time of need, they've both been called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so a few things I want to say before I proceed with the chapter:
> 
> 1) I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE for how long this chapter took me. I've been dealing with a lot of problems in real life and I hadn't expect it to have affected me as much as it did in the writing for this chapter. I was stuck between constant anxiousness and high stress back then. This why I took my time off writing. Again, I apologize, that this chapter took more than a month to finish.
> 
> 2) Originally, I had planned this chapter to be the last, but because of my late update I decided to make some changes and make the next chapter be the last update for this story. It's been a wild ride.
> 
> 3) After this story finishes, I may take a break in writing, though I also plan on maybe coming back with another Tobisaku stories. Details in the end notes.
> 
> Anyways, thanks again and enjoy. :)

Sakura isn't sure what to think of it — that she is partly alive or that Tobirama is. In the same room but her fiancé is focused on their summoner, telling to the other 4 resurrections how the ritual of the Uzumaki's Reaper Death Seal was undone. It's also found out that her skin is breaking and the form is not ideal, her power is suppressed to a degree.

And apparently, the tall blonde beside her is covering her slightly.

She feels obligated to talk or make her presence known, only from the question slightly bothering her. "I'm surprised you attained my corpse. Figured it was lost elsewhere."

It is what got Tobirama out of his current stoicism, and what made all men gaze to the only woman of the group. She realizes Hiruzen is one of them, sadly passed his primal state, and is looking closer to the age of retirement. That is to be expected. But their sclera is black and not the assuming white she predicted, the fact that he is dead is astounding. 

"It took a while," the man of snakes says simply, "And even then I had to preserve yours so others may not know of its whereabouts. Yours was the most difficult among them."

It is unsettling. More or less, her question is answered — what would the adjustments made to her corpse be if she was a lab rat? Surely her arm is one; both hands are available while she had one chopped off just before.

"Who are you two?" asked the man by the side of her fiance that is still uncomprehending she is here. This counts her first meeting him, yet she knows him as Hashirama from the pictures in the office and the tales of Tobirama.

The man to her right is Minato, Yondaime of the Leaf. Hashirama is ecstatic, "A Fourth!?"

With the way he talks, one would assume he didn't think his village would last the years to come. She doesn't know if that thought would have been worrying or just the hopeful part of the Shodaime Tobirama incessantly complains about. Minato tells that his granddaughter is the fifth, and he shamelessly explains the unwise gambling addiction rooted from the God of Shinobi himself. Sakura worries over any other influence Tsunade might have caught.

And as for her, Hashirama is quick to move and analyze, "Are you another Hokage?"

"No, those titles weren't for me," she answers simply, stepping further into their midst. The tension is a lot more obvious; Tobirama is at nerved watching her every move. And some part of her is proud she is capable of doing so. "But I am your brother's betrothed."

The whole of it is sudden, unexpected, and relentless. The last of which due to the cruel reminder of unfinished business, as Sakura glares at her said fiance, stoned face with the start of a crack at her words.

The brother blanks out, then laughs, because he says it is impossible for such a thing to happen. It is when none of the other two in question joins him, rather compete in their own deathly staring contest, did he realize the certainty of the woman's words. So he points an accusatory finger at his younger brother and another for himself, seemingly to question if they are talking about the one of a kind.

"You're his _betrothed?_ Tobirama Senju? As in, **MY** Tobi?"

"I swear brother," Tobirama turns to scowl at the older's immaturity, "Is it so hard to accept the idea I may have started taking interest in finding a compatible partner?"

"YES!??" He flabbergasted. 

Tobirama takes his scowl away to follow in the daggers by the woman shorter than him. Some might argue what situation is apparently important; the reasoning behind 5 reanimations of which are heroes and heroine of the Hidden Leaf or the condition of a relationship between two of them. Right now? The latter.

Sakura's palm whips his cheek painfully. The power slap reverberates around the crumbling walls. And if Hashirama doesn't believe in them, he will soon.

She has read the system and functions of his infamous Edo Tensei once, on a scroll written when she was doing research — pain is irrelevant to those with the reanimated bodies. Still, the message inputted on the slap is what counts; he took her heart and it broke it under his selfless act of heroism. An act she would ask him to repeat over and over.

The man lacks a response, looking apologetically.

" _You're a fucking idiot._ "

Again, he does nothing to reprimand.

So she says the words that were demanded by her these past years and more. Where she slapped him, her palm covers the side in a much softer notion.

"I missed you."

In her knowledge, he is not affectionate, nor gives anything alike. Sakura is though, and whatever constraints be damned if there is anything that'll object to what will be done next. She hugs him, simply, furthering to one that has him dangling in the air from the weight lifting of his body.

Third time's the charm — Tobirama does it back, hugs her awkwardly as his feet try to tramp any reachable and steppable objects. 

A selfish thought that lusts his touch tells her to keep it. Yet life is never meant her way. She lands him slowly to the ground.

"As much as I want to prolong this reunion," Sakura scans the weirdly-placed people of the room. "I do believe there are reasons why we're here."

~~~~~~~~~~

"I thought you'd be angrier."

And he is lucky she isn't, else, meeting her might not have been ideal.

They were briefed of the situation and reasons for the need to be brought to life. If not for the validation of how Konohagakure has flourished and what its intentions were to the Uchiha kid, it is for the reason that their power is needed for the war of this generation. It seems that is why Sakura was included, or perhaps her close connection to the system of Konohagakure — how she was almost appointed Hokage. Regardless, Tobirama is content to see her again.

They are in some tent for the medical division. Due to the want of Hashirama to grasp the situation and understand what it is they are dealing with. 

The whole camp went quiet with their arrival, the shinobis of the Leaf were understandably flabbergasted, not can be said for the others — some had the nerve to charge at them recklessly. Suffice to say, they were dealt with quickly.

"I was," Sakura confessed, citing the medical camp in case of an abrupt emergency. They stare back at her, the people who she noticed, some in disbelief and some in weariness, as if the reanimated people are still their enemies. Clearly, they are not, because to the 5 reanimations, there would be no chance for the people here. "You can ask Hiruzen all about it, but I destroyed the head of your monument."

Somehow, the thought doesn't surprise him, if anything, he believed for a worse scenario to occur. "I figured as much. What about those?"

He points at her attire, the resemblance to his own is very striking, and he thinks it fits well with her overall look. Though, he is unapologetically biased about the flavour, and he has no shame in internally admitting it.

"I thought it'd be a great change. How do I look?"

 _Beautiful_. He declares inside, and tells her that. It causes her to bashfully look away in giddy, and Tobirama is somehow at a doubt he could still bring out her general affections or desires. Then again, she is acting like he has. Perhaps, not much has changed since they both left each other, excluding the fact they are the undead. 

And he doesn't know if it's the right time to ask, questioning the appropriateness of querying it now of all times that he mumbles with his words. But somehow, through all the inelegance of half-baked sentences, Sakura understands. Of course, she does.

And she says she is not taken. That Sakura is still his, and no one has laid hands on her.

"As if I could find someone matching your broodiness," she adds jokingly. 

Tobirama is offended, because he doesn't mope all the time. He thinks. And Sakura laughs, because he undoubtedly does, or most of the time at least. "Is that what you think of me?"

"Of course, not. You're also an idiot." Sakura is relentless, and he is trying not to grin, only because her laughter is something that sparks him to do so. He just looks away.

And thinks that he is fortunate she isn't someone else's. It relieves him in some way. But he thinks also that she died too early for his liking, and it's a bit of a factor as to why she is still with him that he asks how she died. Also, she is dauntless and persevering that her death is not a question of when but how. There is almost nothing that can scathe her, and Tobirama is proud to have a partner so independent and tenacious. 

The answer was the most legitimate, the most irrational as well. He didn't think she'd suicide, but she tells him the circumstances. Still, it riles him.

"Oh please, _you're_ one to talk." she faults the man for his displeasure.

"What does that mean?"

He understands, even before the question. Him and his valiant act of chivalry, or him and his hypocritical arse. That all thoughts are drained and he is speaking through feelings and not by mind, only when it comes to her, and it is often. At least, for how long he was with her. So no explanation was given, unnecessary.

And they look at each other for longing, for missed times. Tobirama feels like he's known her for longer than their actual time together, in the woods they met when children. It was a lifetime ago, and he wonders if that much time has passed that the term would be considered. Had they not met, he doesn't like to think of it, and one life or another he'll make sure they do.

Tobirama cups one of her cheeks. Pity that it is dull; there is none of its warmth radiating and the opportunities of people from the future not adjusting the complication of senseless touch are wasted. He'll take what he can though.

"I missed you," he whispers, soft and agonized.

"I missed you more." her face cracks a grin, a giggle, as she nestles in his touch. 

They are close, as a pair would be when they have not met the other for an overly extended period of time. As humans, one would be missing the gentle touch of their partner, the euphoric sense so absurd and alien to the Senju just before meeting her. Now, he has her taste, and he greeds to bring in more of it.

His hands bring her closer, thumbs tracing irregular patterns and her face is just entering his personal bubble of space. Her eyes are adoring him, her lips quiver in anticipation to be met with his own. Tobirama wants that, she knows he wants that, he knows it as well. And as they are a breath away, lips mere inches closer… 

He stops it. And she is disappointed, but smiles all the way.

"We're at war," he says, as if valid enough to be a reason.

"I know," she nods in understanding. "We have time."

The bark of laughter from their side irks him, like there is humor in delaying the need for affectionate sentiments for the sake of the mission. He'll let this one pass; it's his brother as uproarious as ever, galloping in delight.

"So you _did_ settle with a woman," Hashirama slips his arm on her, squeezing happily. "Tell me, how did you two lovebirds meet?"

Sakura laughs, Tobirama doesn't — pulls her away from the touchy grip of his brother. "This is neither the appropriate place nor time to speak about it."

The brunette places his hand above the head, dramatically, "My dearest brother, I just want to know more about my newest little sister. Would her name happen to be Sakura?"

He begins with the questions and she is happy to answer for them, none of them privy whatsoever. Tobirama would rather she not, more of her answers gain more of his brother's curiosity and affection. And he is notorious for being affectionate. 

So there they are — all 3 dead, one pulling back his woman from a brother so unapologetically nosey in the business of other people. Tobirama grumbles how fate has come to be.

All up until the return of Hiruzen and Minato were the conversations full of unreliable facts of history and relationships, which puts in a mental note in the white head that some conversations were to be driven away from. Being that his wife is Hashirama's utmost importance in understanding, he puts her further from Hashirama's hands. Sakura squirming under the brothers, just interested in battle details recovered from the other 2 kages.

They prepare to take to where war is, which by now is no stranger to their souls. Too much fighting, in many of their lives. 

"Something's wrong." Tobirama listens to his woman just beside. Sakura's head darting back to an open medical table, where a woman of Konoha with black hair and eyes of the same colour is nursing a shinobi of another village. 

Sakura looks back at him, her face of speculation and a drop of suspicion. Eyes telling there is something not right regarding what was witnessed. Tobirama is not sure of this, but nods anyway — replying to her that he's, in a way, supportive. 

She strides to them, fist curled. 

"Doctor!" Sakura yells, her sound catching eyes of not just the reanimated but all around. "State your name and what you're doing to the patient!"

Though not directed, the Iwagakure patient froze under fear, like having done something wrong. Not the exact for the called-out woman, answering Sakura back in nonchalance. "I am Shizune of Konohagakure, I was about to give some herbal medicine for my patient."

"He has a puncture wound, there is no need for liquid medication." Sakura fires back.

Strange, of course, until Sakura sensed the matter.

"You-!"

When Shizune strikes, a hidden kunai gripped tightly intended for the throat of the helpless patient, Sakura was quick. Bringing the assailant to the ground by a fist driving continuously to the rocky land. Massive chakra input spanned to the camp, their ground was broken just from forcing down an enemy.

And when the smokes clear, the pummeled woman was a different kind. Under the mighty fist of the One Woman Army, is something humanoid — skin pale-white, half of it unrecognizable to anything resembling a person.

"Brother, your fiancée is terrifying."

Only what Tobirama hears under the confusion of people surrounding him. Some think they were attacked by some great power when it had only been by none other than the woman considered as his fiance. Hashirama is right for once, she is terrifying. He'll have her no other way.

"Sorry for that," her hands brush the dust and dirt. "Those seem to be the creatures we're dealing with."

If it can be called a creature. It's barely a thing. But that seems to be the last of those anywhere near, what he heard from the bystanders saying how this particular one was missed under inspection. A lousy check, if anything.

And now, Hashirama fears being just a close proximity to the woman that it is simply immature and idiotic. How is he the 'God of Shinobi' again?

"Before we depart, I need to mark you all."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you all sensing that!?"

There was still a considerable distance before they entered the soils of war and along the journey was a power spike of chakra sensed when Sakura checked the ground. As the kages and her were linked, they sensed it as well.

A bomb of energy — tall as mountains and power stronger than what is the usual beast bombs. If hit, the effects are devastating and might signal defeat for all of the shinobi forces.

Not if Sakura can stop it.

_'Give me your marked Kunai.'_

She takes it anyway, without consent, hurried. In a show of power, she throws one of the Yondaime's with power that had reached speeds within miles in seconds — some piercing through the trees and obstacles on its travel. Because she needs a short-cut, her base agility can not and maybe never will keep up with Tobi and the Yondaime.

For what she lacks in speed, it is made up in power — the Kunai is in their horizon within a blink.

"Teleport me there, now!"

A second in his thoughts, and he gasps in understanding. Due to their shared mind, or his cunning intellect, either way, the blonde presses his hand behind her.

Next, she is where she wants to be. Her war allies behind her and the enormous sphere of chakra in front. Sakura underestimates its sheer size alone, her biggest challenge yet and it has her racing in anticipation to stop the massive blast. Not for her sake — in due time, the reanimation will occur infinitely like in loops. But for the people at her back, astonished at her out-of-nowhere arrival, body still fragile and not of an undead.

She hears some question her a foe or ally.

No time. The bomb is coming — tearing through the last of the mud walls erected by them. And Sakura takes a stance.

She starts with her hands. Molds them in mud and rocks per usual, then begins her Weighted-Boulder. She thinks better of using her seal — somehow still containing the many excess chakras of her years. It would be rather saved later than exhausted now, war isn't ending by stopping one attack. If only it were the case.

Again, the size is ginormous. Biggest she has ever seen. That doesn't stop her from applying her strength and hit against the force of the bomb with her greatest might.

There were also miscalculations on the power, it is under assumed greatly and she is suffering as the bomb drags her along with. Her hands are full at pushing and spamming her chakra dose of power to stop the devastating impact of this attack.

So she does her feet the same with her hands — cover them with stones and pushes against the bomb, digging them under the dirt. Still, her feet are dragged but there is progress. The bomb is slowing, remarkably. And so, Sakura keeps pushing even as it keeps moving, bringing her. For the fate of the future lies on her shoulder and will to prevent this bomb from making its direct course. 

She has to do it fast though, they're getting closer to the people. And her power is almost enough, one more push or great force will stop this bomb once and for all. A bit more energy, a bit more power, a bit more resolute.

"I'm stopping this bomb!"

Sakura pulls back her head, applies it with chunks of chakra, and headbutts the bomb. If she were alive, there would be concussions no doubt. But any means necessary, as the saying goes. 

The bomb is rendered immobilized, stopped by the many power hit and push and just a few away from having impacted the people standing astonished and frightful. Consequently, almost half of her energy is drained. A soldier incapable of full capacity in battle, never good signs of promise and peeked potential. For now, she rests and lets the one catching up to her do what is left.

"Yondaime! Take it away!" screamed at the top of her lungs. 

Like a flash, the bomb is elsewhere. Sakura is just glad she halted it for Minato to lay his mark on, accordingly to plan. The spare kunai she took with the same mark, clutched by her, transports the Yellow Flash back to her.

"Prepare for impact," he warns compellingly in dramatic fashion.

Sakura rolls her black-filled eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~

It's been odd for her to witness the red aura oozing off the forces of the Shinobi allies. A hypothesis was that it was by Madara and Obito, in some ninjutsu that hinders the full capacity of every fighter. No, Naruto, key and war leader and son of the Fourth, explains it. Meanwhile, the details were handled by the healer behind him, called by the name of Yuuri.

And it had her thinking.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that Naruto accidentally created a technique that is similar in features to the Omoikane," Sakura gestures at her tattoo. "He's sharing his chakra to the entire members of the force. And it serves as protection, while not having the drawbacks of sensing pain. Sure, it's not as connected in the link of the senses, yet the chakra he sends are there to act as a secondary and limited source of storage."

"Limited?" Yuuri pondered, still recovering the young blonde. 

She only hopes her design and schemes are applicable enough to work. "Naruto shares chakra, but to a population this massive, it's only one out of something he's sharing and it's definitely not continuous. Everyone has the nine-tails' chakra thus effortlessly linking them."

She's getting there, the more was thought, the more sensible it should be and sounds. "This is my theory, but if I link my Omoikane with Naruto's already-connected link with the thousands of shinobis, and along with the two Nine-tails and my huge chakra pool, I may just continually provide everyone chakra."

"Come again?" asked Minato.

"Yondaime, if I may have your permission to access you and your son's Nine-tails chakra, I can send those quantities through the Omoikane as a channel and distribute them evenly to the links that Naruto already established. In short, no one in our army is going to run out of chakra, as long as the link is unsevered."

All theoretical, still worth lives to try. Better yet, she forgets this idea — and she can combine her strength in the fight with the other Kages against Madara and Obito, with an extra dose of her Byakugou. But she thinks ahead of her choices, and while her abilities exceed more than even what almost makes the whole force, a future is pointless without the many lives to grow from this. They can deal with the enemy, Sakura deals with their lives. Always has, always will.

For that, she picks to believe and provide their strength over anything else.

"You have it," Minato declares. "Mark my son as well, I'll start sending you chakra from my half of the nine-tails."

Now, Sakura moves to Naruto, still sitting respectfully with slight discoloration on his cheek from whatever. Her knees bend, meeting eye-level. There is something in the way he smiles, and he doesn't blame that one could be entranced, it's gullible, it's something just that adorable.

"You sure do know a lot about this whole chakra sharin' thingy." he plays with witticism, giggling for better effect.

"I did create a similar jutsu to it," she answers in honour. "Would you mind lending your hand?"

One second soon as Sakura placed her blue ring technique on the kid, words of his head entered within their thoughts.

_'She sure is pretty.'_

Uh…

Perhaps it had been best of any foretelling to the young Uzumaki that their own imagination can be understandable and heard by those sharing the same markings. Naruto panics in position, Yuuri warns him to stay still.

_'Who was that?'_

_'My son…'_

_'Who did he mean by that, Lord Fourth?'_

_'You don't want to know…'_

_'It wasn't anyone at all,'_ the voice here sounded high in volumes, Naruto practically screaming inside. _'Oh gosh, oh gosh, they know! How do you turn off this thing!?'_

_'Naruto, I think it's better to listen to Sakura-san now.'_

And Minato means the chakra sharing.

They follow through with it, complicated by the maneuvering of chakra for different transfers for any first-timers. They start little by little, which works well with Sakura, now just finding the spot of the connection that reaches to the many allies. Difficult to follow how, as what link Naruto uses compared to hers are almost entirely different. So she concentrates harder, finding the path to travel for the chakra to anywhere but the three of them.

And finally… it's working.

Another channel, harder to navigate and tougher to search. But it's there, the availability of a medium that joins in senses with the tens of thousands of people.

Sakura begins the send-off, to as many as she musters. Clearly, the theory of such combination in technique is working wonders — the red chakra cloak of any shinobi given from Naruto grows bigger, sturdier. An indication that their chakra is refueling, filling them up till any who stayed down would proceed to stand despite crucial damage inflicted. And in some instances, the red oozes would fade in colour and a bright bluish-green appears in the colour stead — this one was from Sakura, who joins in the chakra giveaway. Her huge storage of chakra is better applied this way, for the future of many.

This prompts her to stay in the sidelines; preserve as many and not waste any for herself. Internally, she communicates this plan to her colleagues, those sharing the link. And now, she only sees that the fighting force is collectively charging — their new-found strength bands them together to take down the creatures.

And then, Sakura looks beside, at the healer managing Naruto. "Seeing that you're applying the medical arts well, I will have to rely on you primarily for healing any combatant injured later on. Is that okay?"

It's more of an order and less of an offer or question, if Sakura is honest. Yuuri is surprised. "Wouldn't it'd be better if you share my chakra instead? After all, you are much more adept in healing compared to me."

Not a bad proposition, however, there is something about Yuuri that seemingly makes her look so relatable to something which was known. An air that tells Sakura she is easily trustable in regards to her ability. By this point, Sakura supposes a certain identification. 

"Would you happen to be a Senju, by any chance?"

She guesses this through appearance-wise, although there isn't such a distinctive look from a Senju like most other clans have with their members, there was one in this young woman with a feeling of familiarity. Brown hair tied to a ponytail, her eyes are hazel and what sealed the judgement was the Byakugou mark displayed proudly where Sakura has as well, defining she is close to a descendant of Mito. She answers almost stutteringly, "Yes, I am one."

The shorter woman is perplexed, curious to where she is going with this. Sakura just answers, "Then that's good enough for me."

The barrage of wooden spikes closely hitting Sakura discontinued the remaining conversation with the teenage Senju. Sakura jumps back, then again at the many more giant stakes that zeroed in on her and only her. Roots grow, to the sheer volume that places effort in trying to tangle her. No such luck, she is quick with her reaction. 

With not many inclined in learning any wooden attacks or ninjutsus, and attempting to disfigure the pinkette of the war, this is obviously the enemy that tries to break the link of her Omoikane. With their only target being her, there was only one viable option that keeps the continuity of all things happening — she runs away.

"I can't let them destroy the Omoikane!" She clears their confusion, having already outspeed the incessant barks growing around as she runs away from the war. "Protect Naruto at all costs!"

~~~~~~~~~~

Multitasking was never a problem, albeit none were threatening her life. All that Sakura is doing is jogging farther away, meanwhile, her focus is on somewhere else — distributing chakra to every candidate linked. And even then, the violent roots do not give in to the chase of her.

Had only she kept flying, she'd be out of reach. Or if she retaliates, those pestering trees would have been destroyed. Still, she tries not too — chakra for the troops is where her priorities remained. Maybe her unlimited supply of chakra from Edo Tensei proves why she isn't spent just yet, that doesn't mean her pool is steadily decreasing by the seconds. She may have to depend on the beasts more, given a few minutes or two.

One instance, she trips accidently in cliche, the ever-growing roots catching up and expanding in size. Then, "Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!"

The oblivion cube disintegrates all approaches of the wood, transforms them into dust. Sakura only knows of one with such a move.

"My, I would not have expected to see you around these parts," there, just hovering above her, flies Ohnōki. "Nice to meet you again, Sakura."

"Ohnōki!" Sakura cheers with a hug, or nearly did as she carefully retracts her hand. The man seems older by the decades, and frankly, Sakura didn't expect him to have still been walking around, or levitating for that matter. "How are you!?"

"Well, I was beaten up to near death when I should have been home drinking a nice cup of tea. But if kids nowadays are as unreliable as they are now, Just can never drink in peace."

The short man surveys her, once revolving around the pinkette as a center. "Reanimated, huh? Well, that is to be expected, I visited your grave. Though you might have to explain that to her."

He points up, where sands form as stepping stools and among the five that flies, one is Tsunade. And she looks fresh, and not as crooked she would have anticipated her to be. That is in talk of her appearance, but her face? Not at all reveling in the meet-up. It's rather emotionally less driven.

"Come on, let's get going."

Tsunade demands, as the piles of sands lifting 4 others drift off in the direction to the war.

"I can carry you Sakura," Ohnōki offered. "And don't think too much of it."

She shouldn't, not in this instance, its either she can't feel or that it's simply not time yet to surrender to emotions.

_So why does it hurt?_

~~~~~~~~~~

_'Madara is alive. He's alive!'_

The repeating information rang within their singular-connected minds, one such that is, to put bluntly, astounding as it is frightening. A terror of humanity brought back to flesh and bones, may as well signal declaration for catastrophe within the world. And Hashirama is the first to witness, as his voice goes.

_'He's taking my chakra, he's—'_

_'Brother!? Brother, are you there? Hashirama!?'_

"I'm sorry," Sakura consoled beside, after having broken their connection. "I can't let him absorb our chakra from the Omoikane."

"I'm going," Tobirama remarks. Body fresh from the dead, applicable weakness is expanded for the Uchiha. It is like him to not let one such chance go by, if must, he'll pay the man back for Hashirama.

Her, she still has things to deal with, people to tend, chakra to share and spare — distributing all the chakra equally for everyone, not a simple-minded task. So Sakura nods, and states with a slight waiver, "I'll catch up."

He wasted no second traversing away. Sakura stays like a witness, like a non-contributor. All she can, her role in the war is support, and like one she is in the sideline — not wasting even a touch of chakra so it could be sent to people in need instead. Often taking turns distributing from the respectable nine-tails, with her Omoikane still linked with both Uzumakis, there is an endless fountain of chakra ready to give.

A wondrous opportunity having a gigantic pool of chakra. Because she takes some greedily for her Byakugou, miraculously still containing spares before her death came to be.

Yet, she can't shake that something is not right. As of now, she's connected to a half of the fox only. The other is silent, one from Naruto Uzumaki. It has her thinking worriedly. 

_'Naruto, are you there?'_

The missing response adds to the fear.

_'Naruto, can you hear me?'_

Then came one, but from the father.

_'Sakura-san, what happened with my son?'_

_'I've kept his mark of the Omoikane on. He's not responding.'_

If only reanimations are allowed access to the sensations derived from within their own body, they'd sense what was wrong with him. So for now, chakra is the only way. Expanding her reach, Sakura lets chakra flow for the affirmation of Naruto's whereabouts, lets it guide around, and finds her the young Uzumaki just a few distances from her. Body laid down.

Not good. He's unconscious.

_'Yondaime, call off the plan. I'm going into battle.'_

She only has to hope it's not too late. They're missing a frontline — abandoning her post would mean they're one less short of support. Yet, the greatest defense is the best offense, and Tsunade with Yuuri is competent enough with their skills to earn her approval. That would mean the cut of chakra supplementation, her cutting ties with Naruto. A great risk for her plan to succeed though, she came with one just about.

_'Yondaime, find Yuuri or Tsunade. Tell them to help Naruto.'_

_'Understood.'_

Now, she searches in the sky, ascending with controlled movements so gracious and mobile. Finding Madara would not be easy, but she has her source, in the form of her partner.

_'Tobi, where are you!? I'm on my way!'_

_'Pinned down, but I can sense you close, keep going straight! Madara's got the Uchiha kid!'_

Sure enough, as she drew closer to her foe, there he stood impaling the very same katana of Sasuke Uchiha to the owner's heart. The victim, dangling in the air, petrified in terror and limited to struggle against the stabbing from the monster of which he is distantly related to. Sakura is needed now. And they stand on the Gedo statue, which makes it her prime punching destination.

She fills the silent disaster with a scream, "That's enough out of you!"

In which the statue puffs to smoke, disappears to wherever it may go, from the almighty and cataclysmic hit that was barely avoided by Madara Uchiha, but enough to put a gap between both the Uchihas. Sakura reaches to take the falling Sasuke, carrying him safely. Her vision spotted what Tobirama meant by pinning — his body is spread and multiple black rods nails him everywhere against the ground. The imagery is sickening, the same with the impaled Uchiha she carries. 

"Hold on, I'll free you once I deal with his wounds."

When they landed, her hands still remained just above the victim. Sasuke is coughing blood, tremendously, already he's laying in his own crimson pool. Sakura pushes more chakra, twice folded — she will not have him die, he's the key to the end. As one hand works the darndest against all odds, her other forcefully pulls one rod a time from her stucked Tobirama.

Like a miracle from the heavens, her healing is making work. Still taking its time, but not letting down. She'll exhaust all her chakra if Sakura has to. 

"Try not to tire yourself out before you fight me," said from the malicious tone of her enemy, it sounds grim. "Otherwise, it'll all just be a bore."

Madara Uchiha. Bane of all those standing against the imperfect ideals that stirs this very war into existence. An obstacle in this already treacherous path of thin line, easy for anyone to fall to their pits of doom. Unless you're already the undead. 

Sakura picks the last of the rods nailing Tobirama, "Not even you can stand a battle against all of us, no matter the legends surrounding you."

"Not when a healer like you is one of which they brought. A pain I must say." his voice is in lines with frustration, mixed with the annoyance of something else. "Consider it my fault for the cause of your revival then."

"What exactly does that insinuate!" Tobirama fumed.

Seeing the burst, sinisterly, it enlightens him that someone is expressing resentment to give him a smile splattered on his face. "I guess you don't know then, that those 3 beasts responsible for Sakura Haruno's death were all my doings."

Tobirama shot up, with intention ready to do more than just a mere, quick kill. The veins popping so clearly showed the hatred and anger seething deep.

Madara mocks, poking fun, "Well, if only she weren't so tenacious. I planned on capturing her and planting inside a beast, letting her go back to Konohagakure unscathed so she starts the countdown to destruction there." He doesn't stop, revealing his gruesome idea for the ridicule he's enjoying too much of. "Your precious village has to stop and kill her as she goes on a rampage, let your two loved ones kill one another! After all, my brother's blood is in your hands!

The taunting ceased to end, too much pleasure for the maniacal man. "But who would've thought she took her own life. So how does it feel, Tobirama Senju!? To have everything you loved tore away from you!?"

She'd made it in time in his front, blocking. Tobirama pushes forcibly against the halt of even his own love trying anything before he does something so uncontrolled and primal. The red of his eyes, always filled with what makes Tobirama the man he is, caring and oftentimes honest, now contains boiling infuriation. Scarlet glow, even one exceeding the illumination of the basis Sharingan, that brings someone like Sakura a shiver down. Terrifyingly, there never was a time, in which Sakura can recall, Tobirama has ever gotten this angry.

It scares her.

"Tobi, I'm fine." In the measure to stop and control him all the same, Sakura hugs the man she loves so dearly. Seeing him, so wounded and so bestial, lacking any refinement of his proper functionality, it hurts. All because he lets his emotion roam wild, for whom he cares so deeply for. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

The repeating assurance finally soothes him, briefly and his hunger is satiated. Tobirama hugs her back, head buried deep into her shoulder where the fabric of hair and fur mixed well. And if he can cry, he admits it'll happen.

And for one selfish moment of their time, Sakura lets the hug last. That is before she faces him, returning to her side of the One-Woman Army and medical assistance.

"I need you to bring Sasuke, his wounds are healed but he still needs care. I'll deal with Madara."

Needless to say, it was pointless pausing that plan, there was an effort in trying though. But her eyes. Her expression. It's signs, all pointing him to listen — the steady and focused breathing, her unrivaled determination. Her fierce power, and he can let himself follow the ideal, that his woman can provide more protection than what he can give. Tobirama scoffs quietly, because it's pathetic that even she outmatches him. However, the Senju is thankful too.

And he believes in her.

Tobirama obliges in reluctance, putting Sasuke in his arms. "Be careful."

She nods. He vanishes. And then there was one.

"You stood a better chance with him staying," Sakura says nothing. Turning, her stance of battle prepared and her trump card ready for its long-awaited reappearance. Let her take the advantage of his underestimation, some are disgruntled with what the element of surprise might do.

Sakura has a plan. Maybe she can't win, not with his power. Yet, her assets may tell a different story. And if anything, Sakura finds it lucky that he is alive — let his own body be his greatest vulnerability.

"Shall we dance, then."

The iridescent glow of her forehead seal brings the start of her markings — black lines that zig-zag across everywhere on the decayed body. In this instance, chakra in years-worth is getting its usage on a scale of absolute importance. Why she saved her chakra, ever since the war, it's for nothing else but this. And Sakura is ready to make him eat his words.

Enhanced chakra speed brings a match to what the chakra-inputted strength can do — racing in high mach speed, Sakura reaches the unready man from a fairly-long gap, not yet going beyond a second. With what was merely a kick, strengthened in doses from her specialized Byakugou, Madara blinked for the littlest moment and was thrashed by one beat from her leg. And from that catastrophic attack, that sends him the farthest distance from her, a majority that makes his innards are demolished. One more hit from her would prove fatal. 

Sakura wouldn't need a hit — just a touch. Lowering his chances of fluid movements should be needed for the attempt to place a mark on him. Specifically, her Omoikane for a confirmed death trial. The kick was mostly mandatory — his bone is in ruins, thus a reduction in evasion. 

Now, Sakura dashes, again meeting him half a second later. He'd sensed her this time, when they were a span away. Almost made the dodge of her jab and Madara blows a majestic flame destroyer point-blank. Wildfire dancing near her face.

Useless; Sakura is behind now, speeding faster than the occurrence of a reaction. She spreads her palm — making ready for the Omoikane. To no avail.

The ground beneath shooked and came out the sharp edge of tree branches. She is impaled, dozens of times from the attack just below. The woods of Madara's technique grows, continually soaring with her as the man makes many efforts into setting apart one another. A great coverage, if she says so herself. Ultimately, unreliable. 

With the strength of a thousand, Sakura tears free of the branches, running down the path of wood in a free fall with her added force of gravity. Her tremendous speed makes it where she will arrive in no time.

It is at this point where Madara pulls out all the stops. His reserve; the Susanoo, a bluish-dark figure projection on one's very will in battle. How this ominous alter-ego, is the many trump cards of Uchihas that lived and willed themselves to tell the tale. The armour, in actuality, is impenetrable. While it is an artistic decision, it is furthermore different than plain-old armour. This form manifests to be the 'Absolute Defense' for all those that dare to unlock. And here is Madara Uchiha, using this last line of defense, against the devastating blow she's dropping to him. She would say it prides her…

…and absolutely futile for him.

Between her pent-up power and the shield of the Susanoo protecting Madara, it is all decided instantaneously by one punch. Sakura fulfills the hit that broke through scales of the armour, landing her hand on one of his shielding the area of his chest. Quickly, she marks him the Omoikane.

And he batters her away, she jumps back in a perfect land. She's won this now. And on cue inside her head, a voice popped, seeking for the battle condition. 

_'Sakura, what's happened?'_

_'Tobi, I marked him! Marked the Omoikane! I need to mark someone for-'_

The twist of the turn was Madara, slashing forth his own left arm — the one bearing her Omoikane. With the black rod coming from his right, artificial arm, cutting through just where Sakura left the decisive marking. She'd heard of insanity, but he just exploited flaws of her forbidden technique in the grisliest manner.

_'He cut off his arm!'_

"I must say that you're too dangerous," his face is smug, jubilant having outsmarted her battle tactic. "I have to commend you for causing so much trouble. But this is the end."

There's a chance for another. She can place again another. Sakura still has plenty of opportunities to put-

" **Limbo: Grave Wheel!** "

What it is, is different, and not one she's thrilled nor qualified for. But the next thing she knew, Sakura is seeing her torso, it's lower half. The upper is separated, so are her hands, crumbling like falling stacks. Somehow, as if from unseen spectres, she is mutilated, her head and chest left intact. 

Madara picks her up, pulls by the hair as he gloats over what caused him his many pain and shattered bones. No matter what though, she won't succumb to the toxin fear of once enemy. Bored, he drops her head, raising his foot.

_'Sakura, Sakura! What wrong!?'_

_'I'm sorry.'_

Now, he steps on her head and through. She sees darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~

She looks to the sky when she wakes. Myriads of stars glittering in the darkness, and alignments of constellations take form in this time of night. The world is moving, or her vision is still blurry, head-spinning after the intensity of one's battle. There's also something else, patches of white in her unreliable and distraught vision, moving when the wind blows.

"Did you enjoy your nap?"

In his arms, Sakura sees Tobirama.

"You tried your best. Yondaime is taking care of Madara."

"And where are we going?" Sakura asks.

"To Naruto and Sasuke. Yuuri is prolonging their demise, but Naruto is in more trouble than we initially hoped for."

Still, she remains in his arms, rushing in a race against time for hope. Which is enough to explain this dire predicament. Though, against better judgement, Sakura is thinking of the man with her, not the gruesome matter far more important. Her mind wanders to a conclusion; the 'what' comes after this war. Surely, they are unable to continue living, not like this anyway — lumps of dead flesh walking among those that aren't. If anything, they would want time away from reanimations after the 4th world war escapade.

So what will they do? Die again? Let their souls rest in peace? Most plausible, yet, there's the sense of being robbed by the option. With their situation like this, spirits dragged from the depths of other-worldly realms, into bodies matching when they passed. Isn't it too much to let it all be wasted?

But for another time. Her priorities are on her patients.

He lays her down — to Yuuri that's taken her last resort to manually start Naruto's heart. Meanwhile, Sasuke stays unconscious, his lethal injuries left to scars only. At least that's one problem handled.

"Please, Sakura-sama, he's dying." Yuuri pleads, tears rushing in fear for a loss.

"I'm here, not going anywhere," Sakura reassures, dropping to her knees for the assessment. Which really is just chakra deficiency at it's finest — nothing more to say than that it is the drawback of having the beast forcibly extracted from its container. If anything, Naruto should have been listed as dead, with a body that beaten and all those chakras spent. So it's sheer luck he's an Uzumaki, stalling the inevitable. "We can give him chakra, though his body would have to adapt to the change. Right now, he needs a rich source of chakra in one transfer."

"There's the other half of the Kyūbi." Tobirama suggested. "From the Yondaime."

It clicks on her about the other host of the Nine-Tails, and even his mark from her remains. "That might work!" In her restored body, another mark is to be made after the previous was sliced off. While her chakra is deprived, it's the bare minimum for the base Omoikane to be created again on her arm.

_'Yondaime! Are you there!?'_

He replied almost immediately. 

_'Glad to hear you back. But a bit busy at the moment.'_

_'It's your son. He's dying and we need you.'_

The connection paused, a stony silence, before what came next was a reply, a concerned one.

_'What do I have to do?'_

_'I've never tried this on a secondary storage, but focus on sending the chakra from your half of the Nine-tails through the Omoikane. I'll make sure to deliver it to Naruto.'_

As she said, a copy mark of Omoikane is plastered on his chest. Now, awaiting acceptance, Sakura plays a sign for the retrieval process. Minutes come and go until Sakura receives it in her channel of the Omoikane — a vibrant orange glowing the blue ring of her mark, a chakra source so overwhelming in the back palm of her hand. And faintly, she feels the fox spirit inhibiting within.

So much power, residing in her left hand.

And now, she's passing it to the boy. The transfer is a tad complex, in the case that a secondary storage for chakra is different from their primary container — where the main is usually internal, while the new can be from somewhere external or an in-between, such as that of her Byakugou. In the end, they're chakra, more or less it's one and the same. 

It's past 6 minutes that the submission is complete — long overdue but what can be done when the Nine-tails chakra is the size of an entire building. Nothing, really. Just have to wait until the host absorbs it all.

Effectively, his vitals are restarting, and Yuuri would stop to show gratitude after the remarkable save. Takes her place to patch the opening where she entered her hand on his side of the chest — an immediate, critical-thinking Sakura compliments her for. She hasn't gotten details, but if Yuuri was trained by Tsunade, then Tsunade is a far better teacher when compared to her. In terms of absences at least.

"How is Sasuke?" Sakura questioned.

Yuuri gestures on the barely noticeable skin-disfigurement, "I've continued where you've left off. Luckily, there wasn't much left to heal after you've done your part."

She could've sworn he moved, Sakura was analyzing for further damage when she saw a twitch of the fingers, the slight nudge on his head. That would mean for her to help the recovery. Then, he rises, not caring for the scarring. And Naruto follows, quickly standing.

Both look at one another, as the same they did when the reunion of the infamous team 7 occurred and for how long Sakura saw the two in action. And yet, there's a change in the way they express. Sakura thinks they look complacent, or anything more than the word 'concerned', not afflicted about their near-death experiences. Sakura wonders what they saw — if it's anything like purgatory, they shouldn't be so composed. 

"It's time," says the Uchiha. "Nidaime, are you able to teleport me and Naruto to where Madara is?"

"I'd like to go as well." Yuuri interfered, recovering well from the certain shock. 

Tobirama is taken aback. After all, they just came from losing lives after the encounter.

"While I'd want all of us to tackle Madara, my chakra has been depleted from moving back and forth around the battle. It'll take a while."

"I can send you the chakra from my Byakugou," Sakura chimed in, walking behind Tobirama. She rests her hands on the visible skin of his neck, simultaneously turning on Byakugou as a means to recharge the man through the black lines now covering him. "I'm all out of chakra as well, but my Byakugou should have spares to send them to battle. And it's wise for Yuuri to join; her Byakugou is at its full capacity compared to mine."

With the way he's weighing the demand, Tobirama likely wants her to join in the younger girl's place. "Very well, you three, please hold hands."

As they did, they're heads in the game, Tobirama lays his hand on the shoulder of Naruto. Teleporting the three back to where it began. In this ordained hour, Sakura thinks the war is burning its last page of the book. And soon there should be an answer to an end. When it comes, she'll think of what they will become. History again? Or stories brought to life. It's complicated, or perhaps she's making it complicated. 

And if they are nothing but stories in the days of old, well sadly, there isn't much to know about her.

"What are you thinking?"

Sakura plays it like nothing. "Let's go find your brother."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you try punching it?"

The nod is what they've begun to fear about, "A few times. It's not budging, and I went in using the most out of my chakra."

Sakura looks up — countless cocoons presented and hanged, inside contained the many good people of the Shinobi Allied Forces. Rooted from the God tree, Sakura tried desperately mowing the tree to the ground, or attempting to break this world-ending genjutsu.

"I also attempted to free the captors," Minato stated. "But in the end, they're still under the effects. And the roots keep growing around."

"There has to be something we can do!?" Sakura argued, frustrated. All thoughts surging within her were the worries of Tsunade, included in the influence of Madara's spell. The cocoons act like coffins, though worse as it changes whatever inside to the disgusting beings Sakura had a play in punching it just hours prior. It's frightening to her if she'll see her that way, or if she'll see Tsunade ever.

All the while, Hashirama kneels beside a half-body of Madara Uchiha. If only he'd still lived, Sakura liked a second chance in bashing him to a bloody pulp.

"You truly are a kind soul," the voice in the wind alarmed her, seeing the source emerging from the corpse of the split Madara. Bluish chakra rising as it began its form to resemble that closer to humans. "Previous reincarnation of Ashura."

As it finishes its shape, the five are presented with an elderly man, pale white in skin with horns attached. "I am Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Also known as the sage of sixth paths."

What is Sakura in for now?

~~~~~~~~~~

Aside from the complexity of the past in which chakra was formed, Hashirama is a chosen one, and many more tales that sound confusing when heard for the first time, and she admits is also a bit antiquity, the next thing they're doing sounds relatively easy.

Sakura's not counting how Hagoromo called forth the spirits of past Kage for the help to summon back team 7 from an alternate dimension, she just knows that her task is pressing chakra on the summoning lines. 

Under orders, they pushed what remaining Chakra was left. What came out in the centre of the diagram are the trio and the Kakashi Hatake, behind all of them were the complete set of the tailed beasts. Her focus is on Kakashi, that it was coincidental the man he knows from stories coming from his father, a man Sakura is well conversant with for decades together, is charged with the saviors of the Shinobi world. And if only Sakumo could see it in person. Maybe she'll do the favor of telling him in the afterlife. 

On her side goes a Hashirama in talks with Madara. Though the sinful man deserves her ire, Sakura lets go of it this once. They're talking in peace; Hashirama and Madara making amends for what they left in their past that has been unresolved and undealt with. Until now, that is. 

She observes Hagoromo the same — a literal God in the face of the earth, who brings along the creation of life and death under the tips of his fingers — with face in confliction. One that looks considering over thoughts that aren't trivial. In the end, he chose with a sigh and progressed closer to the 5 dead.

"If I may, I like to speak to you all in privacy."

"But I'd like to speak with my son before we inevitably perish." Minato cuts in. 

"I promise you, it won't take much of your time."

At the moment, Hagoromo, cross-legged and hovering above the ground, began splitting his body. The transformation separates sides of him in two, wherein the end, the limbs regenerate and there sits 2 Hagoromo identical in one another. Like a creepy alternative to the 'shadow clone'.

One copy urges all to follow, the other proceeds talking to Team 7. 

"So what is this all about?" asked Tobirama, impatient. They're located far from where they were, and nothing there sits right with the cautious man.

Hagoromo stands, his staff clicking the ground. He does so every so often. "First, I send to you five, my thanks for participating in this war led about by one of Indra's reincarnation. Thanks to you all, a disaster upon the world has been averted."

"It is like you said, Hagoromo-san" Sakura addressed. "The world would be in disarray if we'd slip by and did nothing on our part."

"That may be true. Still, I appreciate your effort." He looks to the sky — on the line of the horizon did the sun start its wake, morning already. Hagoromo seems to reminisce, what was once a time where peace was the norm and before the awakening of something else. "Indra's sins are my sins, even as they are carried along to next in line. Perhaps, had I done something, Indra's reincarnation wouldn't have a play in some of your deaths."

His staff is raised from its ticking repetition. "So accept my gift of gratitude... And my apology."

Hagoromo strikes down the rod. In instance, Sakura feels the burning sensation of chakra — her own storage bursting and there is the reddened inflammation of her body everywhere within and in sight. Close to the sense of cremation, and the cause of this is unknown as her skin is nothing more than broken. She clutches her stomach tight, where the source of the burn is at its strongest. 

Sakura struggles and watches symptoms of the same to Tobirama. Everyone there is alike. Then steam erupts from the rifts of her physique, and she sees it. That the ruptures are repairing and soon, her fake of a body is regarded closer to realistically and fresh. Her flesh back to what was once.

"Tobirama," Sakura stops to admire, her hands cupping his cheeks. Feeling the missing warmth she'd lost in time before. She circles her thumbs, the smoothness of his face is soft; she'd hardly believed it. The blackness that captures his eyes, transitioning to it's supposedly white. "You're alive!"

"You all are." he explains, "Maybe I should have told you all before the process, but I've given you all-new bodies."

Sakura barely comprehends the 'how' and 'why' of this happening, but then, she doesn't care. The answer she'd sought was a given. She'll live, in a second chance not easily given.

She's grateful — too grateful for it.

~~~~~~~~~~

"We, as the Kages of the five nations, thank your participation in saving the shinobi world."

They all said unison, and as if they haven't been thanked for the upteenth time that day. If only one can be exhausted in hearing the same words, this would have been an overkill. It'll be pointless in stating that saving the world was a necessity by then, and thus Sakura becomes the first to say, "Your Welcome."

This case only, their reactionary attitudes composed of surprises. And lest, Sakura is dubbed the stuck-up, she continues, "But let us not forget everyone in this war involved themselves one way or another. It's unfair we'll take all the credits since I'm not hearing the entirety of the forces being thanked for joining the fray. Especially since I heard some of them being Chūnins."

"We'll make sure they'll redeem their share of rewards." The Raikage informs her. 

Being that they're in the meeting room of the Kage office; mostly in for the discussion of the aftermath of such war and what must be done, especially with the now-alive 4 Hokages and kunoichi legend in the hands of Tsunade as the current 5th in the line of the Leaf. Kakashi Hatake is there too, just because. Though Sakura earlier saw that he was dragged in by the blonde Senju, so he probably wasn't in a willing state. They talk about politics and economy mostly, which is really the norm as any Kage, unless you're Tsunade. Visibly bored and much rather be somewhere else that she isn't trying to hide it. It's reasonable to assume the terror that flushed Tobirama and Hashirama when the mention that Tsunade was Hokage had entered into conversation, and Sakura's sure someone else is doing the paperwork.

Then, well, it was just talking. While Sakura wanted in with Tsunade, her occupation is with Hashirama in what Sakura could guess is some lineage-bonding. She's hoping it's not over gambling and such. Instead, she goes to Tobirama, talking with the Mizukage, which she overheard timely. 

"So, Nidaime-san, I hear you like to practice water-based ninjutsus. Maybe, come over to the Hidden Mist sometimes and we could try some new experiments."

To her credit, she was, at least, better than some that tried decades ago. Doesn't mean Sakura will let it slide.

"My fiance is a busy man," Sakura shamelessly butts-in front, plastering a smile creepily enough. "But I've been told my level of water-based expertise is as close to that of him, and I'm always free to help you out. Unless, you wanna take this outside?"

The Mizukage was taller than her, by a few inches at best, and yet, Sakura sees no qualms with starting another war against the Hidden Mist for their lack of proper manners. Or really, just pissing Sakura off to which she started threats.

"Oh, my bad," muttered the Mizukage, "I wasn't aware that he was… I mean, you and… Yeah, sure, it'd be nice to have a friend to discuss this with."

Well, now, she's respecting Sakura's territory, backing while nearly tripping.

"Good job," Tobirama whispers behind. "I was about to do it myself, but you reminded me that you still had it in you."

He's talking of her overprotective side, or maybe the jealousy to validate his own when Sakura's an inch close to other men. For example, Sakura's merry conversation with the Raikage that causes daggers stared at the taller, darkened-skin man. Not much of a big deal, Ay recalled how he won in an arm-wrestle with Tsunade. Rather hard to believe knowing capabilities of the Cataclysmic Fist, until he admitted to finding a loophole. In other words, cheating. Well, Sakura laughed, Tobirama brushes it soon after temporary displeasure or what is close to one.

Though, or perhaps he was not expectant of her to have the care for him. Stupid, but Sakura thinks back to when in the forest. His eyes saddened and face flurry with regret, where he thinks she deserves better. Maybe she should. But what does better mean without him in it?

Sakura wants to say it, tell him he's all she needs. But as time is just as always, someone else arrives. "Sakura-san, nice to meet you again."

"Ohnōki," the shorter man still afloat to maintain eye level. "If I were, to be honest, I wouldn't have expected you to live this long."

She jabs the man for the fun of it. How he lived so long, she'd never know. But one would be truly blessed to have the fortune of surviving past 70, or for Ohnōki, the worst luck imaginable. The 'I'm too old for this' and 'My back hurts' bit, Sakura giggles that he's having too much fun with it. Even in his prime, he was cranky on the subject.

They talk, Tobirama included, for he still remains indebted that his life was spared that one time. And Sakura cackles that he is envious of his seniors seemingly in such de-aged form. Fairly, however, meeting the Sage of the Sixth Paths was not on her to-do list.

"Sakura-san, can I speak privately with you?"

Sakura would have thought Tsunade never asked. Ever since their meetup, an odd tension arose that bitterly reminds her that Tsunade could be unforgiving with Sakura's actions. Around 50 years pass by, and there is a palpable contrast between the bubbly child of energy with the loud, leadership adult. She's all grown up, and there's a pang that tells her constantly she missed all those memories that could have. Tsunade is different, in a way where wishing her back into the blonde's life may be a bigger challenge to do than to say.

Sakura nods, and says her momentary goodbyes. Now, she's navigating through halls of the building, in pursuit of Tsunade that does not relent to anything less than a speedy walk. There were 'hello's spread from passing people as Sakura staged a smile; Tsunade doesn't have the decency to reply formally, brushing them aside one more after another.

They arrived in a room — vacant from any living, breathing humans and the finest of furniture. The space is tight, almost claustrophobic added by the intensity of the atmosphere. Tsunade opens the door for her, and Sakura accepts the invite.

"Yuuri is a nice kid," Sakura offers a topic when the door clicks. "Is she yours?"

Her answer sounds soulless, lacking in respect. "Niece."

"Well, you've certainly trained her well, I could say you did justice with what I left."

"Left," The blonde jeers, mocked laughter voicing the room. "That's the keyword isn't it."

"Tsunade…" for what was left, Sakura is ready.

"Don't you 'Tsunade' me," she points a finger, and if looks could kill, hers would be lethal. "You left. And that's it. Was I not enough? Did it matter to you what I would think when the corpse of my family came in, to the village, lifeless and left me alone forever? Was I nothing to you!?"

The brown of her eyes cascade tears, of pain and sorrow. Of years with the little misery that builds like stacks until, as the right time calls it and a misplacement in position, it all comes falling and sabotaging what was a controlled puzzle. Sakura remembers her own, of which almost costed a life, until she prevailed. 

"After we lost everything we had, I thought you'd know better."

"Tsuna, please," Sakura's near begging. "I know I left, but trust me when I say that you were the only thing in my mind. I thought of you, and how happy you've been. If the beasts had gone close and your life would be in danger… the thought of losing you is unbearable."

Sakura hugs her, and if it's in a picture, it's almost motherly. "I'm not asking for your forgiveness, but please, know that I love you. And everything I did, it was for you."

"I **hated** you," her grieved answer. "For a time, I hated you for having done what you did. That you left me, alone. And yet, I just… I wouldn't have been able to blame you. So I read, and read, and read the scripts you left. Because the absurdity of it was that I felt you as I read it."

She's bawling again, and Sakura rubs her back in consolation. "Because I just missed you. I missed the feeling of your arms that carried me. I missed you being there when I asked stupid questions. I missed holding your hands when we walked to the streets… I missed you entirely."

And she didn't stop, the tears kept flowing. This is the most Sakura has seen of Tsunade after numerous decades, so unlike her, it comes with how much of an adult she's become. 

They cry, again. In their space, the Haruno's repentance and her desire to love and be loved by her daughter-figure are said over and over and over again. Tsunade receives her hugs, gives back her own tight one, and takes in the apologies no matter the numerous amount that begs for it.

And in some of those tears they spilled, are those of joy.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura awakes from bed the next day. Such feeling of bliss, not something expected by her to miss in her time with the dead. And her regret is on the many sleeping schedules sacrificed in her tendency to overwork. 

"Are you going to make me tea?" she says mid-yawn, eyes rubbing the remnants of drowsiness away. 

An empty answer prompted her to look beside; the side where Tobirama took upon sleeping was clear of the white-head. Weird, but then thought better of it, simply not a time to conclude with something irrational when the chances of him waking earlier or off to discuss situations is a more likely chance. Sakura knows of what they went through after having talks with Tsunade of their lives returning to the Hidden Leaf — to put it simply, the elders agreed through the majority of a unanimous vote they'll be allowed to have residency in the village again with such matters disclosed to the public.

Though thinking about it, Sakura is sure that more than what makes up half of the village is aware 5 of their people are, historical figures no less, are now amongst them. It makes a weird sense. And she is sure they'll perform a riot had their most important people not been allowed back to where they belong, especially when two of them are founders. 

She enters the living room and finds Hashirama and Nawaki. Of course, not situational, but their old homes are better off as an authentic exhibit rather than any living environment. According to Tsunade, her lineage is what is left of the Senju, and the thought of the prestigious clan crumbling to a singular family is depressing. So as of now, their home is the only available place to stay momentarily. It's favourable for Hashirama, that's almost bloody obvious. 

He's a family man, no doubt. Living with generations from his line is his ideal scenario, and there's also all the booze that comes along with Tsuna. Upon memory, Sakura recalls Hiruzen staying within the Sarutobi household that consisted of a few members still alive and well — she hears he has a granddaughter. Minato is with his kid, which is sensible. Though she and Tobirama are grateful for the welcomed offer, they'll like it not having the dependency of someone covering their expenses.

"Saku-chan!" cheered Hashirama. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"I'd like them in my bed, please," Sakura says, sitting in her spot at the larger table just installed for the extra guests.

"Not much of an early bird?"

"Usually, I am," she contains a yawn, it failed from the lack of try. "But let's just say after last night's event, I'm never taking sleep for granted again."

Hashirama presents her a loaf, she chomps on it like a hungry goat.

"Speaking of, I hope Yuuri wasn't in much trouble in the war."

Sakura and Nawaki met hours prior when she stayed in the main house of the Senju. His past deeds were foretold by Yuuri and Tsunade. A child died at 12 until his mother opened Sakura's reanimation jutsu, bargaining her future for his deceased child to obtain one. Last checked, Sakura sealed the scroll away. So how Yui-san got her hands on it, she'll never know.

"Your daughter isn't," Sakura validated. "In fact, she was certainly helpful in providing medical treatment to our many allies alongside your sister. If there is a need for it, I can certainly vouch for her abilities."

Sakura swallows the remnant of her bread before setting the stove for a brew. "By the way, where is Tsuna?"

"She and granduncle Tobi went to meet the village elders for something important," Nawaki answers, picking up a stray newspaper for its morning news.

She almost laughs. "Sorry, I haven't heard someone else calling my fiance like that apart from Tsuna. And I supposed he's rather annoyed from Tsuna's repeated usage of the word rather than something else."

It's a note as well that they're the stuff of old books and artifacts.

"Any idea when they'll return?"

Hashirama shrugs the question, currently entertained more with prying Nawaki reading simple articles of daily lives. The man has no restraints when it comes to family, even when the notion of such a habit becomes a bother to the said victim.

Half an hour later were Tsuna and Tobirama coming home from their call. Judging by face, it is trickier to tell the outcome from Tobirama, keeping an impressive stony look. Tsuna would have been easier, decades ago, now she sends only the smallest of hints of her expression. In accordance with it, the repeating tick of her eyebrows indicates a less-satisfiable result.

"How'd the meeting go?" Nawaki asks, eyes kept trailing his paper.

"Same old stuff," Tsunade grumbled. "Elders want us to restore the former glory of the Senju through the repopulation of our people, especially now that grandfather and granduncle are back in action. Apparently, bigger numbers meant more power. You obviously know my answer."

Sakura doesn't, maybe she'll ask one day.

"You know mine as well," Nawaki flips a page, far interested in its content. "Yuuri is enough as it is. And on her behalf, I won't be pressuring for a quick decision. She'll choose what she wants at a proper time."

"Brother, how about you?" Tobirama asks the other candidate.

Hashirama takes a while, impulsively closing his eyes and he looks rather peaceful. "I've met only one woman in life that I was happy to settle down with. I can't find it in me to find a replacement."

The younger brother nods, in agreement of his moral in staying faithful. Crimson eyes spot the pinkette on the couch, it's faint but Sakura would believe that he unnoticeably smiled at her. "I will respect your decision."

"Well then, I guess it's up to me and you, Tobi." Sakura's tone is light and comedic. 

It's response was a hiss from Tsunade, aware of an obviously, hard to disclose information. And the lack of anything from Tobirama gains the suspicion of the woman in pink.

"We are getting married… _right?_ "

A nudge from Tsunade tells Tobirama to face the issue, a sweat gliding down almost comically. Normally, he doesn't back down too. "My answer is a yes. We are."

That came sounding like it had a 'but'. He continues without interference. "I mentioned my arrangements to marry Sakura Haruno unto the elders; Homura and Koharu are thrilled actually. The dilemma was from the other elder. Though there were no initial problems with the marriage… he is recommending different suitable companions for the both of us."

Putting it mildly, the news is upsetting. Confusion made itself to Sakura, her expression of bewilderment and questioning. "Why is he suggesting that!?"

She can tell its rubbing Tobirama wrongly as well, the outcome of his annoyance and clearer. "It's the conflict of their goals. What the elders want is the restoration of the Senju name. However, the opportunity of preserving the Haruno is also great. With your name and blood becoming widely known, they believe it's possible for two great names in their village. Our marriage could take away the chance of you having your own lineage and the chance to add another great name within the Hidden Leaf."

Sakura will say it's logical, for what it's worth, but mostly it is immoral in the other sense and hindering her very rights. "And what did you say?"

"I protested against the idea obviously."

"He means cussing, by the way." Tsunade tells what really went.

It's not a problem, she'd do that too. And Sakura did not just spend time and time again, patiently waiting for her man through years of solitude and near isolation, with two wars to boot, and have her own marriage not agreed upon. Sakura stands, in her casual dark outfit worn as customary battle undergarments and pajamas, walks almost threateningly out the door. "I'll be right back."

Only once did the door close, Tsunade barked in laughter. "You all might want to hold on to something. I haven't seen her so moody for quite a while."

In her secret compartment; underneath the floorboard, stashed with life's worth of alcoholic beverages meant for the drunkards, Tsunade pulls the cartons out. "I'm taking these somewhere safe, I suggest everyone keep their valuables safe from harm. Those hanging frames shouldn't be held too."

She rushes out, missing the opportunity for a reason for her orders. Tobirama fills in for her. "Sakura can… be carried away. Or it's that she's quite reckless with her abilities."

Hashirama nudges a brow, picking a glass vase among the others to kindly put on the floor. "What does that mean?"

"An explanation would seem unnecessary. You can see it for yourself in a matter of minutes."

As predicted, a quarter of an hour later, the house of the Senju trembled upon a massive quake. Violently, the many objects were shaken from its sheer magnitude of power, though for a few seconds only. It ended with the calmness of the disaster and the astonishment of what happened, as everything finished when it began. 

"Was that an earthquake she caused!?" Hashirama collects from the vibrating floor that almost caused him to fall. The office was on the opposite side of the village. 

Tobirama is unperturbed by the disturbance, as if it would seem natural in which it is dangerous in reality and experience. "She has a tendency, yes."

The older gapes, some hair strands out of the line of the usual perfected comb. Hashirama does not bother with it, and unknowingly why to the brother of red eyes, he shows a grin. "I'm happy that you've found someone to love, brother." Tobirama finds the complimentary from it, and he almost speaks of it cheery before, "Though I'm not sure how I'd feel if I found my own brother crushed in bed."

It turned offensive for the said man. He just about to partake in bickering when the door slides, revealing an already cooled Sakura. "He gave the go, we're allowed to marry."

Maybe it's good that her attire isn't soaked with blood. Tobirama mutters, "What did you do?"

"I punched his garden and threatened his house next. Nothing big."

There is something else Tobirama likes to know, as, from the suggestion, there are points that could be made. "Are you sure?"

She thinks he means marriage. Tobirama explains, "Are you sure you would still want to continue. Your own clan is an important matter to discuss, maybe think of it for a while?"

Sakura shakes. "The Haruno clan was never anything significant to the leaf — there's no history nor was there any importance for the clan to be brought. If their goal was to make the Senju strong again, then I won't see the problem of inheriting my clan's abilities in the mix."

She smiles once more, "And besides. You're not escaping me that easy."

~~~~~~~~

It was dinner then. A banquet filled with the greatest delicacies under Sakura's own admission, from the merry mood set after the granting of her unity with Tobirama, the one and only. They bought a larger table and more seats — as they travel to current Konoha with one another sorting the errands, no single member behind. Sakura looks at them as her own little band, resembling a family. Nawaki and Yuuri are starting to get used to her, as their existence was all that suddenly. And Tsunade's age is another exemplary, albeit her appearance passes no more than the young age of 30, her actual one is higher like what was expected.

_There's the silent fear she'll go first before her._

She wishes Mito stayed alive. Witnessing her family of 6 bargainings for the lowest price of tables and chairs for all to fit against the many sellers of the market. Though when 3 Hokages requested a cut in price, it's not like any would try to reason with them unless the desperation is within the mix. Mito would have snickered, and Sakura could almost hear it.

They encountered the Yondaime, occupied with his ramen-loving son, purchasing various of those instant noodles packages. In judging the balances of the kid's diet, Sakura offers the availability of a seat for them. It was politely declined, under their exact recommendation to spend just the two together instead. 

Then, they meet Kakashi, already interested in talking to Yuuri. Sakura admits to staring at the side of his left eye — originally the Sharingan when they met. His reports claimed Naruto was responsible for creating a new one, which to her admiration is an effort deserving of high praise. The duo talked longer, and stopped when Yuuri invited the man for dinner. This one, was submitted with an acceptance.

Sakura sees that Yuuri and Kakashi are close. She'll have to ask the depth of their relationship one day, if it's rather more than what meets the eye. 

Arriving home not long later, she tells them to do whatever until she would finish. So, they help in the arrangements.

They ate, they gossip, they drank — in that table, where her people sit to talk and eat the amazing dishes, besides Tobirama and surrounded within her circle of support. Sakura finds this is where she was meant to be.

Utensils and plates were washed from the favours of Nawaki and Kakashi, whereas Tsunade and Hashirama joined in yet another drinking contest. Sakura takes herself outside to the porch. The chill of the night, blows her cooling winds from what was a memorable day.

Sakura watches the sky, beauty in the stars twinkling brightly that keeps the night lighted. The dark, unlike where she spent in purgatory, it is filled as if diamonds hover the air. It is almost a spectacle to watch, because this black void is different. There are warmth and small lights, to her, represent the littlest hopes.

Tobirama participates in the star-gazing, sits beside her with hands folding her arm, seeking her touch. Sakura tips to rest her head on his shoulder, and she almost thinks back to why was the cruelty of life so extreme for her cause. But at the end of the story, her life wouldn't have had different ways through its finale, and in this one, she is happy to meet the man she loves. 

Like the diamonds in the sky, her future now is the brightest it has ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter haha.  
> I originally planned this to end with some Sakura and Tobirama fluff in the afterlife, which I change last minute for the extra chapter to fit. Thank you again for reading.
> 
> Also any of y'all interested in a Modern AU Tobisaku? And what do y'all think of Kakashi and Yuuri 👀


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorts of what happens in happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to finishing this. Again, sorry if its late but I explained as to why I was taking it slow with the story. Hope that's okay :)
> 
> So yeah, this is the official ending to my story. 75k + words can you believe that? What was planned for my simple self months ago was to have this be around 5 simple and small chapters. But as you can see, things change (for better or for worse, thats up to you guys ;))
> 
> I have more notes on the end so I hope you guys read it. Maybe it might regard a new story for the Tobisaku community but lets see :)
> 
> Anywayssss, enjoyyyy.

She's as beautiful as one should be at the wedding, their own. 

Dressed in the traditional elegance of the kimono in their time against the many recommendations for something very modern and acknowledged in their period. The pieces of jewelry though, one could find them in the normal retails nowadays. Her flowing pink strands braided in an updo, finally perfect when red ribbons added to the touch of her overall presentation in her most wondrous occasion.

Though, nothing from them was the biggest reason why he had said those two expected words. It was always her other features; her demeanor draws him, her intelligence interests him, her gratitude softens him, and her return of such affection gives him one simple motive to slide her the ring.

He says, _'I do._ ' She reciprocated.

They partake the newlywed dance — spinning almost what could be minutes or hours in the center. She switches with his brother that awaited such a chance to steal her for a moment, most definitely welcoming the addition of a talented kunoichi and the greatest choice for the likes of Tobirama. Though, Hashirama claims anyone that convinces the younger to even begin processing the idea of becoming infatuated is already the best candidate. He says he can't be picky when it comes to Tobirama.

Tobirama takes a spin with one of the bridesmaids — Tsunade, deciding to dress normally in the event like any other bland day. Not much variety in choosing for Sakura's maids at the wedding. But Tsuna was a given, as was Yuuri, the Yamanaka and Hyuga girls weren't firstly considered but Yuuri said they were close. Naturally, Sakura agreed, even if they'd met once or twice.

"Congratulations, granduncle," Tsunade expressed. "You'll no longer be an 80-year-old virgin by tonight."

He remains unamused, near distaste if anything comes close to a reaction. "I sometimes wonder who is it in our family that teaches you such foul language and lack of manners."

"You know I was never the perfect princess you and grandfather had hoped I would become. Then again, you can say a part of it was somewhat grandfather's fault."

"That is fair."

~~~~~~~~~~

They cleared their schedules for a chance of calming restfulness on Friday night.

A week into the aftermath of the wedding and they can say that nothing significant becomes a change in their daily lives; She goes to the hospital, he assists the Hokage in the office, and they get more notifications by the most abrasive messengers to hurry with the child-making — again, prioritizing an heir for the Senju.

The time will come, the two said.

It wasn't rushed. Naturally, it will come.

When decided that it was not needed for there to be the process of lovemaking on the night of their wedding, it was agreed upon to find some time else to begin what has become a duty for them.

Tobirama thinks that Friday is as good as any. Not the case when both were called in for an emergency gathering, each by their respective careers.

It is how they arrived home, shy away from reaching midnight and beginning the following regular 24 hours to endure, tired and on the verge of drowsiness. Sakura drops in exhaustion, head buried in their pillows.

"Not today?"

"Nooo, sleep." Voice muffled by her head glued to the pillow. "Tomorrow?"

"Hashirama wants to meet up with the other Kages, feel free to join but does Tuesday sound possible."

"Not unless another Chūnin uses their comrades as target practice for the fireball technique." It was unpleasant hearing the idiotic attempts to excuse that sort of exercise. She should talk to their sensei regarding the malpractice.

He joins her soon in bed, grasping her hands customarily. "Soon then?"

Hesitantly, she replied, as if afraid of committing a promise. "Yeah, soon."

~~~~~~~~~~

Apparently, there's a list of mistakes they made when executing their very first time. For starters, they live with 4 other members of the family — make it 5 from the daily visits of Kakashi that they may as well consider him a usual presence in their lives. Another was not locking the door, who would've guessed privacy was no longer a thing in today's time. Last but what certainly won't be the least is the lack of understanding of the extent of a drunkard's carelessness. They mean Hashirama.

"You didn't think knocking the door was a polite gesture before barging in someone's personal room!?"

She yells loudly, hands on her hip as every tap of her foot to the ground sends vibrations that felt within the perimeter.

He's on his knees and begs because his life is literally depending on it, Shodaime or not. "I-"

"You don't get to talk brother!" He enters the fray, sheathing his katana. "Out of all the most irresponsible things that I know you have ever done in your life, nothing irks me more than the treachery you have done!"

On the less hellish side of the room, Nawaki and Tsunade sit; One laughing upon the pitiful ask of mercy that is displayed by their grandfather, the other mortified because the screams he'd heard turned to terrors, instead of disturbing ones. Truth be told, Nawaki is not sure which trauma he received specifically that day. 

Luck was on Yuuri because she's out for the day, or at least at this time currently. And maybe it was best that way. She'd be disturbed at either two things: knowing the production of an heir has begun finally and proof of it can be heard from their thin walls or that Sakura and Tobirama when infuriated are two separate entities that look almost capable of exterminating anything they think is defected or despisable. This time, it would mean their grandfather.

"Do you think we should diffuse the situation?" Nawaki asks because Hashirama would not stand a chance against those two.

"Give it another minute." Tsunade pours another bottle, which means it won't be another minute until an hour passes.

He finds it fortunate his daughter isn't here — dwindling the bizarre start of the day by spending time with Kakashi and a few of her female friends he inspects aren't tagging along and are excuses, all just for the reassurance that Kakashi won't be the only one with Yuuri. He'll have to ask Yuuri about it; Right now, he should focus on calming the hurricane inside the room.

"Brother, Maybe i—"

"No!" The couple shouted in unison.

~~~~~~~~~~

They're four months in when he finally inquires her about their progress.

"Am I infertile?"

She looks away finally from the chart of her preoccupation — a difficult case she won't back down as always, a statement that simplifies her willing dedication in her role as a doctor.

Sakura sighs, audibly. It's the last thing she needs in her busy day of operations that her husband is beginning doubts within their capabilities of reproducing. And she doesn't blame him — no signs in the four months their days become sex-filled and intercourse is a must-do before or after their day starts. Though, there'll be no complaining about that last part from her.

"No… pregnancy just isn't as easy as everyone makes it out to be. And if I put my age to the factor, I'm not exactly in my reproductive prime. We just have to hope there's progress after the fifth month."

He slumps, leans to the wall, a defeating look that seems mocking at himself. "So, what would you recommend us to do?"

She sinks to her desk the same, head buried in her arms. "I guess we can relax more. Stress may or may not cause infertility, but it does lead to behaviours that may affect it. We both know we're not the most relaxed people out there."

Tobirama nods.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Will you be all right going in alone?"

She's all but unprepared when the given mission is too crucial for her liking — normally those not even typical jōnins find can be handled with relative ease or the advantage in number. They say a medic is needed and Tobirama is confused in all honesty.

Because is there NOT any other medic trained for this field that won't compromise the future of a successor for a clan that's near the brink of extinction. If there isn't then it's disappointing how the future progressed so little with what his wife left close to half a century ago.

Tsunade said she takes the blame for that — her unexpected development of hemophobia causes the desertion of the medical lessons taught to her via the scrolls and Sakura herself, all except for two people being her assistant and her niece. 

"Tsunade and Shizune are out visiting the Mizukage, something about teaching their people the basics of medicine. Yuuri has been overworking herself with extended hours in the hospital." She straps her bag tightly, stretching her arm. "Some form of a cult are worshipping an assassination group. The group in question was the 'Akatsuki', that group Obito Uchiha was a part of. They've created a toxin against the Sunagakure shinobis — they need me for this mission."

Regardless, he complies for the sake of the ongoing peace within nations after the residues of war prompted them to band together in creating an era of unity. Tobirama wants to join, though those promised meetings with the Kages and paperwork stackings makes it hard for him to tag along with. Never underestimate Hashirama's laziness — he learns that when he left them for him to work, whilst he was free roaming the village.

Sakura pecks him on the cheek — a departure charm that he'll miss the days he's on his bed alone. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She whispers, voice turning sultry, "And maybe when I get back… just you and me… having a fun time."

Patience comes to those who wait, she states a leaving note.

~~~~~~~~~~

Truthfully, Hashirama has never picked a side. He does base on any arguments or conflicts through the analysis of who is right and what is to be blamed. Hashirama means the sides in which a personal and familial issue incur through marital disputes.

There's foolishness in the thought that marriages are free from the outbursts of disagreements and conflicts — Hashirama knows too well when it was him and Mito shouting their lungs. In the majority, however, it's not often that the existence of a quarrel becomes apparent. Sometimes its all leading to a big burst of argument, and as the storm of arguing he's currently witnessing, this is almost entirely in another term.

Sakura picks the fights, yet there's as light that it should be considered a small banter for two. It's never anything this big.

"One week! ONE WEEK! You placed yourself in danger by staying there ONE MORE WEEK!" 

"For the love of- WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO!? ABANDON MY TEAM!?"

The shouts have been there since morning arises — her overdue arrival from her day's worth of mission that extended after a viral outbreak of disease threatening Sunagakure and its people. Resulted by the said group of Sakura's initial reason as to why she went there to begin with.

Given her versed nature in healing and medicine — give or take, it was a matter of time before she discovered a vaccine or recommended treatment. The problem for her husband was elsewhere. From the contents of a letter she sent a week prior.

"YOU DISREGARDED MY ORDERS TO COME HOME AND I FIND YOU STAYING IN THERE FOR 7 MORE DAYS!" He blames angrily.

"AND WHAT!? YOU WOULD'VE PREFERRED I DID NOTHING!? THAT DEATHS IN THE HIDDEN SAND ARE ON MY HANDS!"

"YOU'RE FUCKING _PREGNANT,_ SAKURA!"

Hashirama blames it on the pressure — bestowed when the two became the saviour in reserving the importance of the Senju lineage, almost possibly the Haruno as well. Saying that they have been trying is an understatement for him because Kami knows they've tried their damnedest. Yet, no satisfactory results in their tenth month, until Sakura's letter came.

So the brightest news to ever cross his sight with the disturbing and frightening message that followed soon after was not the greatest mix.

Sakura said she was staying for Sunagakure. 

His anger is justified, the older of the brothers think. Doesn't mean Sakura is without a valid reason herself. 

And its like her containment to withhold the provoked tears of her breaks through finally, because she's spilling them in high quantity. It doesn't stay long — Sakura makes it to their room in rush, and shuts the door almost breaking it in the attempt.

Heavy silence fills what was a loud room.

~~~~~~~~~~

Its almost stupid and absurd on the amount of mustered courage it takes to open the barely, working door.

Tobirama gives up either way — he feels incredibly guilty.

He's an ass. Because what else is there to it. He's her husband — A husband to a woman that's worth every attention and affection of all men combined. A woman of different kind, with great loyalty and passion that stayed in his side for what is more than decades. His love of life that tells him her vows to make him a happy man through much more time spent together, and he remembers to himself how is it that she's his again.

And when its high time he repays her back, when she was all but stable, scared for fighting because it was no longer only herself and him that she was striving for but also the new life inside her, what did she get in return? A dissatisfying mock of her decision for not listening to him. When in fact, her decision had brought with many great outcomes.

So yeah, he's an ass. 

She's there on the bed when he enters, faced away from the center. Tobirama sinks into his part, where a drawn-out silence ensued until he swallowed his ego.

"I'm sorry."

His heart sank a little when she flinched, pressing further into the pillow.

"I wasn't whom you wanted. Needed. You were scared, and I only worsened it. I'm sorry." It is fitting she didn't react — he deserves it when he thinks about it. "I'll sleep on the couch for today."

Its when he leaves her side that she grips his hand tightly it almost hurts. Her hand shudders as with the body that came from her small sobs.

"Please… don't leave me." She turns and it's then she's crying again. "I don't care about your reason, or that we fought. But please… please don't leave me."

He lets her head buried on his chest with the continuation of her cries, his hands envelop her and he wishes again he never said those things. But can right the wrong — so now he stays.

Only after much needed time for her to release it out is when she placed his hand on her belly, and with the softest smile, she lets him know what treasures await them.

"We're having _twins._ "

The greatest treasures of them all.

~~~~~~~~~~

It is after years passing that she finally relents to the idea that maybe, just maybe, her pair of kids are old enough to dress appropriately without such help from a parent.

The smaller sister, albeit older than her other birth sibling by just half a minute, taps her shoes with a sulk of a face when Sakura ties the ribbon to her hair.

"Mother, I am inclined to believe that I can tie my hair without further assistance."

It is enough of a small description for Misaki Senju. Whilst the similarities of her appearance to Sakura is apparent, it is her father where she follows every other factor; from his mannerism to his way with discussion and other curricular activities. Though her eyes are of Sakura's, the silvery hair is reminiscent of the same shade as Tobirama.

Sakura has no clue where she gets her fashion — Kimonos are her only chosen style.

"If you say so, sweetie." It helps her enough that she attends to the boy in the same room, another pinkette with the name of Hayase Senju. "Have you decided on the present for your uncle, Hayase?"

Her boy is a bit of an… oddball, to say the least. And it's not that she and Tobirama came to discover that Hayase is a successor of the Wood-style — Sakura vividly recalls the expression Tobirama and Hashirama had in realizing the summoning of various wooden toys that appeared in the garden when Hayase was just shy away from 5. Hashirama recommends making sure his chakra control is under watch — she gifts him a Byakugou seal.

The way that he is for Sakura — an intellect of a sort that is too laid back for his own benefits. A striking contrast to the sister that seeks to become the embodiment of the word perfection itself. He's smart, both of them are if anything, somehow gives the attention to his sister instead of stealing the spotlight. Hayase is still hers and Tobirama — if the red eyes of his and pink hair means anything to the genetic link with his parents.

They're both a bit of a prodigy, now that she really thinks of it.

"I would assume uncle Hashi likes the plant I made. So then the bonsai tree."

"My brother will like it regardless," entering the room, Tobirama is in a customized Yukata worn solely for these occasions. "I hate to give him more time with you two, but no matter what he insists on spending time with my children."

"Does that mean what I think it means, father?" Questioned Misaki in such monotone sound.

Tobirama exhales, "You two will be sleeping over in his place for the weekends. So pack your belongings."

The abandonment of anything careful when the two kids dash to their rooms, proceeding with orders given in cheery delight had Sakura chuckling at the not surprising affection they have for an uncle that spoils them rotten. But she'll be damned if he ever influences them any more than that — she's had one Tsunade and she likes to keep it that way, thank you very much.

"Surprised you didn't settle for a bottle of wine for him."

Tobirama answers, not so pleasantly, it seems. "It's his birthday, and he's been pestering me about spending a day or two with Misaki and Hayase. If that'll convince him to stop, so be it."

It's a small kiss from her that sets his mood in a lighter spirit. "Admit it, you've gone soft for him."

"Far from it. But any advice Hayase can learn from Hashirama about the wood-style, I'll consider the time well spent."

"Sure."

He scoffs, offended to think that he ever goes soft for the sappy man. Only one, would he ever admit willingly unless affected by alcohol, has ever broken down such walls he fortified from such a young age of bloodshed. Who else but a certain pinkette that just gives him double of what was wanted. Who else but the woman wearing the ring close to 50 years ago that brings about such paradise.

Who else but Sakura Haruno.

~~~~~~~~~~

Misaki Senju:  
[](https://ibb.co/dcZhjt5)

Hayase Senju:  
[](https://ibb.co/5BfX8xV)

Hayase Senju (Byakugou):  
[](https://ibb.co/wBgTtzY)

Thank You:  
[](https://ibb.co/fpVY5RB)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe this is over tbh. I'd like to thank the many people that supported me so far as to finish this journey. This turned out to be something bigger than I expected and I had so much fun reading your guys' wonderful comments on my take.
> 
> How do you guys like Misaki and Hayase? My friend asked me to write another chapter about them and to that I say.... I will [Redacted]
> 
> After this I'll be taking a break from writing. I need to adjust on focusing schoolwork and my application. Also still currently dealing with other real life issues that are not only related to the pandemic. Hope you guys understand.
> 
> And finally, last chapter notes I mention about certain stories I might write. Maybe you guys can help me in picking one ;) (also please pick one story only)
> 
> A) Modern Au: Sakura is an intern in the best hospital and Tobirama is her attending. What romance sparks as a result? 
> 
> B) Modern Au: A pink-haired rising actress plays it professional till she meets a similar oddly-coloured hair individual that is both an actor and director.
> 
> C)Naruto-Universe, canon divergence au: After the 4th great ninja war, Sakura lost plenty of her friends and mentor, Tsunade. She develops Hemophobia and decides to leave behind the Kunoichi life to live in the forest. What would happen when a reanimated Nidaime joins in her peaceful lifestyle?
> 
> Again. Thank you so much for staying this far. Love you all :D


	12. *Headcanons*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, complete unnecessary, doesn't really bring anything new, and long overdue.
> 
> We're done with the story but a few friends of mine find it unfair of the addition of Sakura's children without much info and background and family dynamic and yada yada yada.
> 
> In the end, ended up making it in headcanon format cause I don't have much time with it. But here's a look into Sakura's children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, nothing interesting but a few overdue look into the children (friends asked this two months ago, whoops)

**What's Misaki Senju like?**  
•Okay! So, imagine Tobirama, but smol and female.  
•That's it. That's her.  
•It brings Hashirama PTSD due to the awful resemblance of her personality that matches her father just like when they were children — luckily for Hayase, he wasn't like how Hashirama was as a child, so there's no reason for Misaki to get rough.  
•More often than not, she's also a bit laidback than how her father was — they think it's cause the era they live in is rather peaceful compared to how gruesome his time was.  
•Still, she works her hardest to excel at EVERYTHING(at least, all those that interest her) — she prides herself in it too (also makes sure either of her parents know).  
•"Mother, I've learned the necessary hand-signs to perfect the Water Dragon Technique"  
•"Congrats, Misaki!"  
•"I've also implemented my own mark for the Flying-Raijin."  
•"That was… fast."  
•"I began learning the arts of the blade, I am looking further into how a samurai uses them to understand the differences in styles."  
•"Misaki… are you okay?"  
•Sakura swears she wasn't this much of a workaholic as a child.  
• ~~I guess it just runs in the family lol.~~

 **What's Hayase Senju like?**  
•Frankly, he's an idiot.  
•But not goofy idiot, more like, "None of you can handle my intellect, so I have to dumb it down" idiot  
•INCREDIBLY smart and cunning — most likely picked up from both his parents who happened to be hella smart as well.  
•Tobirama finds it fortunate that when he has twins of his own, their personalities differ slightly from his brother — Kami knows he'll lose his sanity if he has a duplicate Hashirama  
• _No idiots in my home,_ so he says.  
•Hayase is rather calm and cool in most situations, which lead him to become very deceptive AND convincing, much to his family and friend's dismay.  
•"Hayase! Did you or did you not cheat on the Chūnin written test!?" His parents scold after affirming they don't want cheating even when 99.9% of the class does it.  
•Hayase proceeds to provide a 2 hour long explanation that details how it was legitimately **impossible** for him to cheat  
•silence ensues…  
•"I don't know, Tobi, that sounded very convincing  
•Later when the twins are ready to hit the hay, "Did you really not cheat at all?"  
•"What kind of dumbass doesn't cheat?"  
•Would probably win every impostor game in among us lol 

**What are the twins style in fighting?**  
•Misaki adores her father's jutsus, that her gallery of techniques are just a copy of Tobirama's.  
•At 8, she was given her father's katana for her birthday (it was just a normal katana, but they said so just because they know how high of a respect Misaki has for her father.  
•They almost regretted giving her the katana.  
•She's **inseparable** with the sword.  
•Learning new styles everyday as well as trying to incorporate her proficiency with water alongside it.  
•She also has a Raijin mark on the sword in case she ever loses it lol.  
•That has yet to happen in the many years she was given the sword.  
•Hayase is an oddball.  
•Because they discovered his proficiency in Mokuton at 7  
•First time they found out was after a trip for groceries that they returned to a garden filled with wooden structures that came out of nowhere, destroying the property. Tobirama was nearly about to let loose on Hashirama before he finds a giddy Hayase being carried by wooden statues.  
•There's a bit of pride in Tobirama when he finds that his son can use Mokuton, the first of their blood to do so after Hashirama, followed with, _"Oh shit, a seven year old can do Mokuton. **MY** seven year old."_  
•There was a Senju meeting that night to discuss what they should plan for Hayase — to which Hashirama suggests giving Hayase a Byakugou seal to suppress his chakra from overflowing.  
•Which gives them all three years to teach Hayase how to control his chakra correctly — which really isn't needed when they have the Haruno blood that gives them perfect control already.

 **Who are Sakura and Tobirama's favourites?**  
•No one.  
•It's really simple.  
•They have equal love.  
• ~~and equal dislike lol~~  
•Though Tobirama tends to spend more time with Misaki whenever he's free — as she is constantly pestering her father to teach her more sword techniques and trying to perfect her arsenal of Water Release jutsus.  
•Which in turn, causes Sakura to spend time with Hayase so that he doesn't feel left out of paternal love — in most cases, she helps her son with properly utilizing her perfect chakra control while teaching some basic botany with Hashirama for the Mokuton.  
•Aunt Yuuri has a friend that owns a flower shop, so Hayase spends some time with her mother there.  
•Tobirama and Sakura likes to switch it sometimes — He spends time with his son in some days and she spends time with her daughter.  
•They both want their children to understand and know that their parents have no biases towards a certain child over the other.

•For Misaki, it became her ambition to become Hokage.  
•Perhaps it could have been due to the legacy her parents left behind that she felt the need to become exactly like her parents — how her mother was almost appointed Hokage a few times and her dad being the Nidaime (it was a long talk and conversation about how he was the second and her mother was almost the third when they are passed the fifth Hokage)  
•But it's also how she wants to leave an imprint of her name in the Hidden Leaf — knowing she'd done something to change the village that benefits everyone equally.  
•Of course, her parents have great input to helping her achieve her dreams.  
•As for Hayase, well, er, it's undecided.  
•He doesn't have anything he particularly wants to be.  
•That is until Misaki convinces him the possibility of filling the assistant spot when she does become Hokage.  
•Hayase is still thinking about it.

 **Any friends they have?**  
•Not those they are too close with.  
•Being the children of two historical figures, practically EVERYONE wants to be their friends — but they know well enough that it's never really genuine and they just wanted to get in on their good side lmao.  
•They are, however, very close with Mirai Sarutobi.  
•Who they first met when they had a family get together when Sakura and Tobirama visited Hiruzen — they're also the same age with Mirai being older, obviously, meaning they were able to stay together in the same class in the ninja school.  
•Mirai is the closest thing to a best friend for Misaki, who Misaki finds very trustworthy due to the impression of their first meeting not about how another girl came to her due to Misaki's popularity.  
•Mirai acts as fittingly in the sibling's dynamic, understanding of how they work together that she just fits with them so naturally — backed up by the years they met one another when their parents pay a visit.

 **Any love interests for them?**  
•Misaki has no qualms with love, but generally, she has no interest in them.  
•She rather finds time seeking perfection for herself that she has no time with being romantically involved with anyone.  
•And frankly, Tobirama will kill threaten anyone that comes for her daughter's hand.  
•Call it cliché, but there's nothing out of the ordinary when someone tries to take the only daughter in his life away and he doesn't go berserk — really, he doesn't seem to find anyone worthy of his daughter.  
•Misaki reiterates how many times to her father she has no interest, yet he finds himself not sleeping at night thinking of the possibility because, well, he was LITERALLY like her decades ago.  
•"Do you think Misaki will leave us?"  
•Sakura rolls over, trying to shut out the sentence she's heard every night after Misaki reached her young adulthood. "I have surgery tomorrow morning, please let me sleep."  
•He still lays down, his crimson eyes boring through to the ceiling, "She says she's not seeing anyone, but how will that be in later days?"  
•"Don't know, don't care."  
•People who had eyes for her better make sure they keep all their doors and windows shut that night.  
•Hayase meanwhile, Tobirama is a bit more tolerant with letting go.  
•He knows full well of how capable his son is — sometimes his potential even scares him.  
•As for Hayase, well, he even surprises himself when he finds out of his slight infatuation with Mirai — more of a stupid crush, really.

•(if referring to their personalities) not really, but the calming and stoic side of Sakura really is carried by both her children  
•But they can pretty much be differentiated  
•(If talking techniques) also no  
•None of then are in any way interested in medical ninjutsu  
•Sakura thinks of it as 'a waste of potential' considering the perfect control of chakra her children has that runs from the Haruno blood.  
•But she has no qualms with letting them spread their wings and venture out on their respective roads  
•Sakura does still entail them of basic medical techniques, just to be sure they can handle the simple wounds

 **What are the sibling dynamics like?**  
•nothing further than average siblings.  
•he loves her sister, she loves her brother  
•sometimes Misaki is easily affected by jealousy — often times due to the attention given to Hayase, as he learns the ability to work with wood style. Thus resulting to her having the drive to become perfect, so she can get the same attention span.  
•Hayase is absolutely smart. She is too, but Hayase is on another league — and she sometimes feel like the inferior of the two.  
•He's made an effort to drive that topic away from his sister; oftentimes, flunking the grades purposefully or sounding very bored of classes  
•At the end of the day, it's still the fuel that drives her to become a better kunoichi, Hayase is proud regardless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be quite interesting so of yalls have hc u wanna see then just commend and see what I can think of lol 
> 
> Also, visual appearance for Misaki and Hayase ar in last chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sparing time to read this. Comments are mostly appreciated here.


End file.
